Wizards, Aliens, and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: Sequel: Wizards, Aliens, and the Chamber of Secrets. Gohan and his friends begin a new year at Hogwarts. But new dangers await. Who is Sirius Black, and why is he interested in Harry? And what secret is Hermione hiding? Don't own DBZ or HP. RATE PLEASE!
1. Summer Fun or Summer Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.  


* * *

**Summer Fun or Summer Run**

* * *

Harry was in the front yard of Number Four Privet Drive, performing his outdoor chores. He was pulling up weeds from Petunia's flower beds at a unusally mean pace. Harry Potter was angry at the moment. His huge bully of a cousin, Dudley Dursley, and a gaggle of like-minded stupids, had ambushed Harry outside the play park several blocks down the street. Although he had managed to get a few blows in before he was pummeled to look like raw hamburger meat, Harry felt as if he got the raw end of the deal. After staggering weakly "home", Aunt Petunia had rewarded him for survivng by assigning him various yard chores. The last chore finished, Harry toppled weakly into the soft soil, completely spent.

He heard a chuckle. "You look like hell, boy."

Harry weakly and painfully sat up. "V-Vegeta. What are you doing here?"

Vegeta smirked, tossing him a tiny round object that Harry automatically placed into his mouth and chewed. Watching Harry's wounds heal and his strength return, Vegeta snorted. "Babysitting. Good thing, too. You're pretty weak for one so fast on that stick."

Harry bristled but said nothing.

Vegeta yawned. "I'm bored. Wanna spar, boy?"

"I'm not really in that big a hurry to die."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I know all too well that you human types break easily. Besides, I've got five sensu, and you might learn something."

It was Harry's turn to snort. "Yeah, I've already learned how to be an excellent punching bag, Vegeta! But why not? So, how are you going to keep from killing me?"

Vegeta grinned. "Something that I learned from the triclops. Follow."

Harry followed Vegeta into a nearby patch of woods. Harry began questioning his sanity as Vegeta began splitting into fifty. Forty-nine Vegetas sat with smirks as one approached Harry. "Ready, boy?"

Harry gulped.

* * *

Three weeks after Gohan returned home for the summer holiday, he received a phone call.

"Gohan-chan! You have a phone call. It's one of your friends from that school."

Gohan picked up the receiver. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Gohan?" a familiar female voice said uncertainly.

"Hey, Hermione! How have you been? Are you angry anymore?"

_Sniff._ "I am not angry, Gohan! I'm upset…confused. I've told Mum and Dad I need to get away for awhile to…to sort myself. I was wondering…if...if you know of a place I could stay."

Gohan frowned. "What about Ron's?"

Hermione snorted skeptically. "I need to be away from everyone from that place, Gohan! Especially Harry…I don't want to run into Harry even by accident."

"But why? Why are you suddenly so afraid of Harry? I thought you were friends."

"We were…I mean, we are…I mean…"

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I can't! After everything he's been through, this...this…I-I can't."

Gohan sighed and frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, Hermione? You're really smart, right?"

She scoffed. "Heh. I've been told that."

"Well, Bulma's smart…maybe you can stay with her."

Silence. "Do you think she'd take me?"

"She offered to take Harry…I don't see that much difference."

The skeptic returned. "Right. Well, could you ask to be certain?"

...

Gohan called Bulma. She agreed to take Hermione for awhile. He called Hermione to tell her. Hermione asked Gohan to fly her to Capsule Corp. They arranged to meet in the Forest of Dean. When Gohan got there, Hermione's parents exchanged looks.

"Honey? Are you sure this is safe?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Yes! I trust Gohan completely. Why shouldn't I? He's saved the world twice!"

Gohan gasped. "Hermione, don't tell them that!"

"Why not, it's true…"

"I had lots of help, though," Gohan whined.

"Anyways, we should get there sometime today. I'll call you from there so you know that I made it, okay? I'm going now. Bye."

"Honey…" Mrs. Granger caught her daughter by the arm. Hermione glared at her. Mrs. Granger winced painfully at the look. Against her will, Hermione softened a little.

"Look! I still love you, but I'm…I'm _so mad_ at you right now! I have to do this! I'll be back…in a month."

"A month?!" Mrs. Granger wailed.

"A month," Hermione repeated. "I think a month isn't too much to ask for, considering the circumstances. We'll talk when I get back. We're going now."

Hermione stood behind Gohan and put her arms around Gohan's chest. Gohan gave the Grangers a sympathetic look.

"Goodbye, Mister and Missus Granger. I'll keep Hermione safe," he said solemnly. Mrs. Granger nodded, biting her lip.

As Gohan lifted into the air and flew away, he felt Hermione suppress a sob into his back.

...

"Gohan? Why are we stopping? It's only been two hours." Gohan slowly landed in the lush vegetation near a waterfall.

"Mom packed a lunch for us. I thought this would be the perfect spot to rest." Gohan pulled a capsule from his pocket and tossed it. A large ice box popped into view. Hermione giggled.

"A giant fridge in the middle of a jungle in India…miles away from any civilization? Gohan, you…actually, there are probably no words for this." Gohan chuckled.

"Actually, this is an island to the south of India," Gohan corrected her.

Just then, a tiger appeared and roared at them. Hermione squeaked fearfully, but Gohan-

"Hi there, Mr. Tiger. Bet you're hungry, huh?" The tiger walked up and licked Gohan. Gohan giggled.

"You know it?!" Hermione asked trembling.

"Yeah, me and Mr. Tiger go _way_ back. I met him when I was four. He used to try to eat me." Gohan tackled the tiger and scratched its belly. The tiger swatted playfully at him.

_Click._ Hermione's face emerged from behind a camera.

Gohan jumped. "What was that for?"

"How often will I get to see a kid cavorting about with a tiger in the middle of nowhere? That is scrapbook worthy." Hermione walked around the water, taking photographs of the entire area.

After a happy visit with his old friend, Gohan took Hermione to the cave where he used to live while he was training.

"And you lived here? Alone?"

"Yeah. It was scary sometimes. There used to be this huge T-Rex that chased me…and all sorts of predators came out at night."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"How hard would it be to learn to fly?"

"You can use a broom, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Somehow it doesn't feel the same. How hard?"

"Well, flying requires energy. You'd have to have enough energy _and _be able to control it."

"How do I get enough energy?"

"You train."

"Teach me?"

"I'll have to ask Mom."

* * *

Harry panted heavily. It was the third day he had played punching bag to Vegeta. Vegeta was standing over him cackling happily. He was exhausted, but he got to his feet. Vegeta smirked. "Pathetic weakling," he taunted, knowing it would spur the boy into action. He wasn't disappointed. Harry charged at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned. At least speed wasn't a problem for the boy. Admittedly, Harry's speed was nothing compared to a full-powered Vegeta, but still, it was quite impressive for a human.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the swimming pool. She squeezed the excess water from her single piece skirt style pale pink bathing suit. Hermione had always been fairly modest and conservative when it came to clothes selection. She wrapped a wide towel around herself and sat on a nearby lawn chair. A small breeze tousled her fly-a-ways.

"Hey, Piccolo," she said, turning toward a tall figure in the air.

Piccolo frowned. "Perhaps I should come back later."

Hermione looked down at herself. "Oh. Sorry, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs. Five minutes later, she returned wearing a pair of jeans and a pink top. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Gohan said you wanted flying lessons," he said simply.

"Oh. Well, I do. Is that a problem?"

"It doesn't have to be. Gohan spoke with his mother. She is," Piccolo's eye twitched,"resisting the idea at the moment. She wants Gohan to catch up with regular academics."

Hermione snorted. "Catch up? Gohan's college level as it is!"

Piccolo smirked. "So Gohan asked me to handle the days he couldn't come."

Hermione flinched. "You're not going to desert me on an isolated island with a hungry T-Rex?"

Piccolo chuckled good-naturedly. "No. That isn't necessary. I can mold a simple training regimen for you while you live here. But I need to ask you some questions. How much physical exercise have you performed in your past?"

"Well, I do a lot of maintenance exercises. I used to compete in gymnastics, not too serious, mind. I also loved figure skating and soccer."

"Well, before we get started, I think you should understand exactly what you are asking for. In order to learn how to fly, you need to surpass your human limitations, both physically and mentally. You can already sense ki, so once you've mastered your body and mind, flying shouldn't be difficult for you to learn."

Piccolo told her what she needed to do for the day. "That's…that's crazy! If I do all of that, I won't be able to move the next day!"

"That's just for the morning," Piccolo replied.

"What?! You're insane!"

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy. So the question is how bad do you want this?"

She sighed. "So, what do I do next?"

"Go to a quiet, calming place and clear your thoughts. Practice this for four hours."

Hermione snorted. "Of all times to ask me to clear my mind…"

Piccolo nodded. "Which is exactly why you need this section of training. It's easy to allow our minds to become cluttered or polluted with unnecessary thoughts and feelings. The purpose of this exercise is to teach you how to focus and to eliminate repetitive or redundant thinking. It also helps you to align your body movements with your thinking, as well as aligning your thinking with your body movements."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"For the last section, I will come and teach you some katas. You will memorize and perform them every evening."

"Sounds like I'm going to be busy," Hermione said sardonically. Piccolo smirked and turned to leave.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo cast her a look over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm…sorry. About saying I hated you. I was really upset…I didn't mean it and-"

"Don't worry about it. I knew you didn't." He took off.

...

Hermione collapsed to the ground wearily. She was only half way through Piccolo's morning regimen, and she was already exhausted. She didn't want to move anymore. _How bad do you want this?_ Piccolo's voice resounded through her head. Hermione slowly got to her feet.

She continued with the physical and mental exercises every day, and each day she did them, they slowly got easier and easier. Two weeks later, Piccolo returned with a harder list of things to perform. She had grown accustomed to that regimen, as well. Three days before she was to return home, Gohan arrived.

"Gohan!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey…ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes! I am so ready!"

For the first lesson, Gohan showed her how to concentrate her energy in one spot. It took her several hours, but she finally formed a tiny ball of energy. "Good! Just practice that until tomorrow!"

Hermione nodded. She and Gohan walked over to the nearby Bistro set that they had placed their things. Hermione began finishing a letter that she had started when Gohan had shown up. Gohan read over her shoulder.

"France? But Hermione-"

She sighed. "Gohan, I don't want Harry to know about this yet. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"How come? Harry's your friend. Why lie to him?"

Hermione shook her head in anguish. "You don't understand. Harry would never forgive me."

Gohan opened his mouth, but Hermione had already tied the letter and parcel to the owl's leg. As they watched it fly away, Hermione turned toward Gohan.

"Harry's birthday is a little more than two weeks away. I have given the owl plenty of time to reach him on time. Why don't you wait a few days to send your present off? Harry won't mind if it's a couple days late."

"How come?"

"It would help me. It would be especially suspicious if our owls arrived too close together-"

"Hermione! I don't like it. I feel like I'm lying to Harry. Besides, what could be so horrible that Harry would never forgive you?"

Hermione turned away and said nothing.

* * *

Harry angrily glared at Vegeta. He felt like Vegeta was cheating, considering that he was now making him fight two of the fifty Vegetas. The two Vegetas grinned and spoke as one. "Something wrong, boy?"

Harry got to his feet. "Why do I have to fight two of you?"

"The best way to get stronger is to be faced with increasing challenge. Yesterday, I noticed that you were beginning to grow accutomed to a single opponent. I decided to raise the stakes. That way, you learn more. No more talking. Fight."

Harry shook his head angrily. He felt like Vegeta was toying with him. He probably enjoyed sending him home, barely able to walk. Harry hadn't yet noticed the changes that had occurred in his body.

Vegeta grinned as the boy raced toward him. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he had taken a liking to the boy.

* * *

A tall, elderly wizard with half-moon spectacles paced quietly in front of the lake. A slightly taller figure with pointed ears and a turban fell from the sky and landed on his feet with an unnaturally soft thud.

The newcomer spoke first. "She's taken to the training well, considering that she's supposed to be completely human."

"You have your suspicions?" the first asked softly.

"Either she has immaculate motivation or she's a hybrid of some sort. I've never seen a full human become accustomed to that level of training so quickly."

"Mmm. Speaking of origin, what _does_ she know?"

"She knows of her father, if he can be justly called as such. As for her mother, she only knows a name."

"Tell me the names."

The Namek hesitated. "You're probably not going to like this."

Silence. Then, "Tell me anyways."

* * *

Hermione was hovering ten meters in the air, her eyes closed in concentration. Gohan punched the air victoriously. She lowered herself to the ground.

"That was great! Just practice that until you get good at it. Then you can practice moving around…and that's flying!"

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thanks, Gohan."

"Aw…don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could help you out. I was really worried about you for a while. I'm still worried."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Gohan, can I tell you something? Something that you won't tell…until I'm ready for some people to know?"

"You mean a secret? I really don't like secrets, Hermione. They kept getting me into trouble last year."

"Please…I…I just need to be able to confide in someone. You won't have to lie or anything. Few people even know about it. I think Piccolo may."

"Really? Well, I guess it's okay."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Remember when I told you my parents were Muggles…that I was Muggle-born?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not…Muggle-born. My Muggle parents adopted me."

"Why would you keep _that _secret? There's nothing wrong with…hold on…you didn't know, did you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I didn't."

"I don't get it. Why continue to keep _that _a secret?"

"Because…because…my f-my fa…" Hermione swallowed hard. "My fa-ther is bad."

"Mr. Granger is bad?"

"No! The other one…my…biological f-fa-fath…er."

"So…you don't want anyone to know who your real father is?"

"I wish _I_ could forget. I figured it out last year."

"Is he that bad?"

Hermione fought to control her emotions. "Gohan…It's the worst! Imagine having Cell as your father."

Gohan jumped back in shock. "Ahhh! Cell's your father?!"

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "No, silly. But this is just as bad."

Gohan frowned. "So, you are saying that your father…is as bad as Cell?" Something stirred within Gohan's memory. He gasped. "You mean-"

* * *

Dumbledore silently observed the gently rippling lines on the lake's surface, his face betraying little of the fearful anguish that churned deeply within him. He turned to the Namek. "Are you certain?"

Piccolo smirked. "Kami's mind reading capabilities are completely superior to the Legilimancy technique…even and especially when a person's mind is cleared. Actually, I'm impressed the girl could actually have one moment of clarity, considering the inner turmoil she's facing."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of. But I am sure she intends to tell Gohan."

"I see. She trusts him?"

"More than she trusts anyone…including Harry Potter. She hopes to persuade Gohan not to tell Harry yet."

"I can understand the logic. That piece of information would definitely shock him."

"Does it not shock _you_?"

"Inescapably. But it's good."

"What's good?"

"Friends," Dumbledore said simply.

"What about them?"

"She has them. You'd be surprised what a remarkable difference _that_ would make."

The Namek smirked. "Don't bet on it. Gohan and the spawn of evil King Piccolo…does that ring a bell?"

* * *

Gohan scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess you _do_ resemble him a little…like he was when he was a teenager."

"Ugh! Don't even joke about that, Gohan! I don't want to be _anything_ like _him_!"

"Uh, well, I, uh, you're much cuter…" Gohan stammered, sweating.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice try. I'll forgive you, if you never mention my resemblance to that…_thing_ again…_and_ you promise not to tell Harry."

"What? Why? You know Harry gets mad when I have secrets-"

"Well, he can get mad at _me_, because I'm the one telling you to not say anything. _I'll_ tell Harry eventually. He'll probably hate me, though…when I do tell him."

Gohan frowned. "Don't you think he'll be angrier if you wait?"

Hermione's filled with tears. "He's going to be angry, anyways! Darn it! Why did it have to be me?"

"I couldn't think of a better person," Gohan said honestly.

Hermione glared in disbelief. "What?!"

Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "Well, what if his daughter was an evil person? Then we'd be in trouble."

Hermione sighed miserably. "We're already in trouble."

Gohan pulled Hermione into a hug. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll still be your friend."

Biting her lip, she choked, "Thanks." And then, the tears came.

...

Hermione and Gohan arrived in the Forest of Dean shortly after lunch. Although Hermione could fly, they both decided that it would be best for Hermione to ride behind Gohan again. Besides her inexperience, Hermione didn't think her parents could withstand any more surprises than the ones she was about to deliver. Gohan descended with a gentle thud. Her parents approached her cautiously.

Hermione looked at her shoes. "Do-do you still want me?" she asked timidly.

Mrs. Granger flung herself at her daughter, shaking with sobs. Mr. Granger embraced them both. "Of course we do! What a silly question!" Mrs. Granger choked.

"Even if your lives are in danger?" Hermione muffled.

Mrs. Granger stood back and scoffed emotionally. "Especially then. But why would our lives be in danger?"

Hermione inhaled deeply to calm herself. "Do you remember when I told you about Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Gohan nodded. "She means Voldemort."

Hermione flinched. "Gohan!" she chided.

"Ahhh! Sorry…I'll…go over there…now."

Gohan sat on a felled tree while Hermione told her parents what she knew. Gohan knew that the truth had sunk in when he saw Mrs. Granger recoil instinctively. He walked back over when he heard an argument.

"How could you consider going back after finding that out?" Mrs. Granger wailed frantically.

"Mum! Whether you like it or not, I am now permanently a part of this world. It's more important that I go now more than ever. What would happen if someone discovers the truth and hunts me, us, down? I have to be able to protect myself…and you."

Mrs. Granger frowned. Mr. Granger spoke. "Does your friend know?" He said, gesturing at Gohan.

Hermione nodded. "Like I said, I trust him."

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry."

Mr. Granger nodded. Hermione turned toward the half Saiyan. "Gohan, can you stay awhile?"

He blinked. "I'll have to call Mom."

Mr. Granger reached into his leather

"Here. Use my satellite phone."

When Gohan got off the phone, he said. "I can stay. Mom's coming, and she's bringing Goten. I told her your address, so she'll be there in about six hours. It'll take that long to pack and use the Flying Nimbus."

...

It took an hour to get to the Granger's home by vehicle. It was a beautifully built white home situated on a mini-farm just ten kilometers outside Spinners End. Chi-Chi arrived at the Grangers sometime after five. After tossing her capsule house in a suitable spot, Chi-Chi introduced herself. Both mothers being highly education-minded, Chi-Chi and Jean got along quite well (Telling Chi-Chi how Mrs. Granger loved academics really helped to persuade her to allow the stay). Hermione and Gohan practiced flying in the yard.

Miraculously, Gohan persuaded his mother to stay until a week before school began. He managed it by keeping up with his normal studies. By the end of the summer, Hermione had become fairly proficient in flying. Her mood was stabilizing, and Gohan found himself enjoying her company once more.

Chi-Chi left a week before school began. "Now Gohan, make sure that you mind the Grangers during your stay."

"Yes, ma'am." Gohan said politely.


	2. Diagon Alley and the Demented Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Diagon Alley and the Demented Train Ride**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Granger dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron the next day, because Harry had written saying he was staying there until the start of term. After getting a room and discovering that Harry was out, Gohan sat on the end of the bed while Hermione organized her capsule trunk.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"Shouldn't we do research about your mother?"

Hermione glared at him. "That's a great idea!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Let's find out what kind of woman likes to procreate with infamous dark wizards." She winced at her own ferocity and looked away. Silence filled the room as she began huffily stuffing her trunk once more.

The truth was that she possessed enough memories to know that her mother was anything but a willing participant. Hermione had discovered, during her time Petrified, that the box she had always dreamed about her entire life contained memories. Those silvery wispy strands that attacked her at night filled her head with crystal clear images of her life prior to living with the Grangers. So far, she had had fifteen memories. One of the first things she did after the feast at the end of the year was to begin recording those memories in a journal.

Gohan broke the silence. "Maybe she was forced to."

Hermione snorted, "That's likely," But she frowned thoughtfully. The truth was that she didn't want any more bad news. She sighed. "If you want to know so badly, Gohan, _you _do it. And if you find out something I don't want to hear, keep it to yourself."

"Okay. What's her name?"

Huffing, Hermione pulled a folded leaf of paper from her pants pocket, conjured a copy, and handed the copy to Gohan. "Just don't leave that lying around, okay?"

Gohan nodded curtly. "Right." He carefully placed it inside his inside gi pocket.

* * *

Gohan and Hermione spent most of their time in Flourish and Blotts. Although Harry had said in his letter that he had been in Diagon Alley for a few weeks, they never managed to run into him.

Gohan had taken to studying the genealogy Hermione had copied to him. He studied the first name on the list: Lady Lianna Kari Mori Subaru. Because Gohan had studied some of the wizarding lines as background, Mother had insisted, he noted that the name Subaru was very unique. He had never seen the name before, yet automatically recognized the obvious Wizarding stem in the name itself. He carefully wrote the names of all Subaru names before going to the history section.

Gohan had poured through his seventh book when he noticed something. In a book called _Chronology of the Founders_, Gohan found the Subaru surname.

_**After the initial plans for the creation of the new school, the four sought out a financial supporter for their cause, and found it in His Excellency, Sir Legolas Mori Subaru, heir apparent of Subaru estates and entitlements. After the breaking ground ceremony, Subaru added to his list of honorary titles one Hereditary Heir of Arandia Estate, Arandia being the designated name of the lands upon which HogVart-Saganís or Hogwarts Castle now stands.**_

Gohan blinked stupidly. In his studies of most noble history texts, he knew that tiles were inherited. Did that mean that Hermione was a noble? After all, the title _Lady_ was used before her name.

Gohan perused the family tree Hermione had given him. At the very bottom of the page, Gohan found the name Sir Legolas Mori Kana Subaru. He quickly copied the page onto a sheet of copy paper and added it to his pocket.

...

It was a whole four hours before Gohan stumbled across another Subaru name: Sir Ellon Kayla Arandie Subaru. Sir Ellon was the grandson of Sir Legolas. But this time, a detailed illustration accompanied the information in the form of a magically copied oil painting. Gohan gasped. Sir Ellon looked almost alien. He had square-edged ears with strange markings surrounding his eyes in a half-mask fashion. He had long chestnut hair that cascaded around his shoulders like a lion's mane. His rich green eyes held an intelligent, inquisitive sparkle to him that strongly reminded Gohan of Hermione. His thoughts turned accordingly.

While Hermione had inherited her father's attractive dark eyes, the eyes on the young girl's face were worlds apart from the sociopathic teenager Gohan had encountered in the Chamber of Secrets. Unlike his arrogant and hungry-looking eyes, Hermione's eyes were warm, intelligent, questioning, and sincere. True, her eyes also bore signs of longing, but her hunger was more reasonable, more understandable. Gohan had lately witnessed that expression in Hermione's face quite a bit, as if she had suddenly lost a treasured jewel she was desperate to get back. Gohan sighed deeply. He badly wanted things to be alright for Hermione, but he feared difficult times were ahead for the girl. He copied the page and put it with his collection.

* * *

The last day before the end of the holiday, they finally saw Ron. Ron was still excited from a trip to Egypt with his family and his new wand. Gohan and Hermione listened silently as Ron retold his story over and over. He brought out pictures for them to view. Gohan accepted eagerly, happy for his friend. Hermione, however, flipped through them absently.

Ron quickly got bored with Hermione and Gohan's hovering around Flourish and Blotts. He soon sought out other company. He agreed to meet them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron and Gohan happily slurped their cones while Hermione fidgeted with her dish.

Hermione and Gohan both jumped when Ron suddenly bellowed, "Harry! HARRY!"

Harry strode over happily as Ron motioned over. "Hey, Ron, Gohan, Hermione," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hi," Hermione said shyly. Harry frowned thoughtfully.

Ron hadn't noticed. "Finally! We tried to find you at the Leaky Cauldron, but Tom always said you were out. We went to Flourish and Blotts…a lot," he said, rolling his eyes at his two companions, "Madam Malkins-"

Harry returned the grin. "I got all my things weeks ago. How did you know I was at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad. By the way mate, nice going with your aunt," Ron said, before cackling

Harry grinned.

Gohan cocked his head. "What do you mean, Ron?" Harry explained what had happened at the Dursleys. Harry had lost his temper because abusive "Aunt Marge" was insulting Harry's parents, resulting in Marge blowing up like a balloon. By then, all three boys were howling hysterically.

For a moment, Hermione forgot herself. "Honestly! It's not funny! Harry's lucky not to have been expelled!"

Harry nodded, his eyes streaming. "Actually, I thought I was going to be arrested. Nice to have you back, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed and retreated into her shell.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to Ron. "Reckon your Dad knows why Fudge let me off?"

Ron shrugged, grinning. "It's you…famous Harry Potter and all. Imagine what they do to me if I blew up my aunt. Of course, they'd hafta dig me up first…Mum would murder me. I know! Why don't you ask Dad? We're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron! Hermione and Gohan are there as well!"

Hermione nodded, suddenly beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things." Gohan winced. Another lie.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Have you got your stuff for this year, yet?" Ron murmured and pulled out his wand. Gohan looked away, knowing Ron was about to tell about his wand and his trip again, so he snuck a glance at Hermione. Hermione looked miserable.

Harry finally noticed Hermione's sudden mood change, so he pointed at her bags, "What's all that, Hermione?" Hermione warmed to the topic of the classes she was taking. Harry listened politely before asking her if she was planning on eating or sleeping any. Gohan giggled. Hermione glared at Harry.

Harry grinned back. Hermione blanched as if she remembered something and quickly looked away. Harry and Gohan sighed: Harry from exasperation and Gohan from sadness. Harry frowned. It was almost as if she was afraid to be mad at him.

Hermione fidgeted with her purse absently. "I think I've got ten galleons left. My…parents gave me some early birthday money. It's in September yet."

Ron hitched an innocent smile. "How about a nice book?"

"I don't think so. Maybe an owl. You and Harry both have owls-"

"Do not. Errol is the family owl. All I've got is Scabbers," he pulled out a rat. "And he doesn't look too good. I think I'm going to have him checked out. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Gohan frowned as he looked at the rat. He had seen Scabbers before but had never paid close attention. It was strange. All this time, Gohan had never noticed, but the rat seemed to have an unusually high power reading…well, for a rat anyways. The rat suddenly looked up at Gohan and gave a nervous squeak. Not wanting to make it feel uncomfortable and the sweet naïve Saiyan he was, Gohan quickly removed his stare.

...

Wanting to see a happy Hermione and because of Ron's peakish rat, all trudged to Magical Menagerie. While the others chatted with the store owner, Gohan quietly examined the other cages. He spotted something strange hiding in the back corner: a massive black dog. Upon being discovered, it growled.

Gohan scratched his own head and chuckled good naturedly. "Hi there!"

It perked its ears and cocked its head. Clearly, by the confused look it had, it wasn't accustomed to being welcomed by anyone. It approached warily. Gohan knelt and offered his hand. The dog sniffed the proffered hand and nudged it. The dog looked Gohan in the eyes. Gohan stared back. The dog's expression was haunted. He stared at Gohan hungrily. The boy misinterpreted the hungry look and reached into his pocket. The dog jumped back and growled, fearing betrayal. But its nose quivered as Gohan revealed his intention.

"Here," Gohan said as he laid his offering of food on the cloth he had wrapped it in. "You look like you need this more than I do." Turning away, he left the dog to the meal. He left the store in time to see Hermione holding a bandy, orange tom cat with a squished-looking face.

Gohan blinked. The cat blinked. Gohan giggled. The cat scowled. Gohan shot it an apologetic look. It purred. Hermione scratched it behind its ears.

"Oh! He's so beautiful!" She gushed happily.

Ron snorted. "So, when's the engagement?"

Hermione glared. "Well, he'll certainly fit in with you Weasley lot!" She said as her eyes shifted to Ron's hair.

Ron's ears went pink. He returned her look with interest. "Just keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers!"

"He's a cat, Ron. It's in his nature!"

Ron laughed derisively. "He looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!"

"Well, nobody asked you! Besides, that's especially rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!"

"Hey, Gohan," Harry said suddenly. "Don't look now, but a girl is staring at you." Gohan turned. "Gohan!" Harry reproached.

Harry had been right. In fact, her staring was very obvious. She was about Hermione's height with bright blue eyes and long raven hair that cascaded into two loose braids. She looked at him with a shocked, miserable expression before she hurried away.

Ron grinned. "Wow. Well, we finally did it. We found someone more completely mental than you, Hermione."

The old Hermione might have ignored the comment or rolled her eyes. But the girl before them bit her lip and strode away. Gohan sped after her and matched her stride.

"Nice going, Ron." Harry said and followed after. Ron reluctantly followed way, way behind.

...

As he followed behind, Harry frowned thoughtfully. Hermione had changed somewhat since the incident last year. She had acted strangely since she had been unPetrified. Moreover, her physical appearance had changed as well. She was tanned, leaner, and seemed to possess a light-weightedness as she walked. But Harry wasn't sure he liked the emotional changes in her. Occasionally, the old Hermione would peak through her brooding exterior. But not nearly enough.

As he fought to keep pace with their brisk walk, Harry began catching snippets of their conversation.

Gohan was saying, "-Layta roomees?"

_What?! What kind of language is that?_

Hermione shook her head. "Parkulu nasta. Handu nublar cashachu."

Harry stared. _What are they saying?_

"Ohvanu corbi soostee. Rakali dos handu say?" Gohan said with a questioning inflection.

Hermione shook her head insistently. "Nasta! Rakali say horbis cashacha tay."

Gohan frowned in frustration. "Tay nasta? Rakali Harry parkay sa-"

"Nasta, Gohan! Mundo sisto mal tay nublar sos rakali kent!"

Harry frowned. The only thing he recognized was his name. He was beginning to think that Hermione hadn't been completely honest with him on what she had been doing over the summer. Something that Gohan knew and wasn't sharing. Harry shrugged, trying to dismiss his anger.

It wasn't really his business what Hermione and Gohan did over the summer. Maybe they were just becoming close. Still, Harry nursed a sore spot from the last time Gohan had kept secrets. But this secret wasn't dangerous like the other ones had been, was it? No, it was probably something silly. Maybe Hermione and Gohan were an item, or were seeking to be, at least. But as he recalled all of Hermione's recent moods, he couldn't help but to think that more was going on. Maybe Gohan was Hermione's confidant. Maybe she felt comfortable sharing with him what she couldn't say to Harry or Ron.

Hermione's growing discomfort around Harry bothered him. She appeared like she was trying to be friends with him, but something was blocking her previous openness. Harry sighed. He missed Hermione. He frowned deeper. Gohan was terrible at keeping secrets. If he wanted to, he could probably get Gohan to tell him was bothering Hermione. But a tactic like that seemed like a betrayal of trust, Harry reasoned guiltily. He would wait patiently for Hermione to tell him, for the time being.

* * *

Gohan sighed deeply as he hopped the platform with his friends. Arriving later would ensure that the best cabins were already taken. Every single compartment was filled. The last one contained the staring girl from before and an older man who was sleeping behind a shabby cloak.

Hermione nodded at the girl. "Do you mind-" she whispered softly.

The girl jumped at the recognition of Gohan and reddened deeply. She nodded curtly before turning her head and becoming extremely fascinated with the landscape that was blurring outside the window.

"Wonder who that is," Ron mumbled, pointing at the softly snoring lump.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said automatically.

Ron shook his head in exasperation. "Do you know everything?"

Gohan chuckled and pointed overhead. "It's on his suitcase, Ron. Heh heh, you're silly." The nameless girl turned and stared at the good-natured boy in astonishment. _He defeated Cell? Him? _

"Right," Ron mumbled.

Harry nodded. "I suppose we don't need to ask who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I _had_ hoped this would be a normal year, with Voldemort and Cell gone. I thought we'd actually get to learn something."

At the sound of the names, Ron, Hermione, and the girl across from Lupin winced. Lupin gave a loud, short snore. Gohan giggled at the man while Ron shot an exasperated look at Harry. Hermione stared at her toes in a sullen silence, and the girl stared at Gohan with increasing intensity.

Ron took notice of the girl's staring and snorted. Blushing, she turned away. Hermione, who had observed the last exchange, took charge. She introduced herself and the boys to her. "And what's your name?"

The girl bit her lip. "I'm…nobody."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't be silly. Of course you're somebody. Go on. Give us a name. We won't make fun."

"Yeah," Harry added. "It's not like you're Voldemort's daughter or anything."

This time, Gohan _and _Hermione flinched quite noticeably. Then, Hermione glared. "Who cares who her parents are, Harry? As long as her heart is good!"

Gohan nodded knowingly and firmly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione had had passionate opinions before, but it appeared to him that she seemed a bit defensive that time. He frowned in thought. Would Harry Potter be friends with a good person even if he knew that person was Voldemort's child? Harry wasn't sure, but he nodded. "You're right, Hermione. A person shouldn't be judged based on the actions of their parents."

Hermione softened, satisfied with his reply. She turned to address the girl again, but the girl resolutely turned away and refused to speak any more.

Harry pulled his friends toward the other corner and whispered ominously. Hermione and Ron crouched forward to listen, but because of Gohan's excellent hyper hearing, he sat back and listened. Apparently, Harry had overheard Ron's parents talking about Sirius Black, a mass murderer. According to Mr. Weasley, Sirius Black had been Voldemort's second in command. And for some reason, he was after Harry. Probably to kill him.

Gohan sighed loudly. "Can't we have a normal year?"

Harry frowned pointedly and looked over at the unknown girl in the cabin. Gohan's sudden outburst had gotten her attention, but she looked away once more. After silencing an annoying gadget in Harry's trunk, they began talking about the trips to Hogsmeade. Gohan looked away, disinterested. Once more, he noticed the girl staring at him. Blushing, she looked away. _Golly, girls sure are strange, _Gohan thought.

"What's this?" A sneering voice said as soon as the door slid open. "Is Harry Potter fan club holding a special meeting? My, what fascinating members. We've got Potty, Weasel, Monkey Boy, Mudblood, and, ooh," Draco Malfoy said in a relishing voice, nodding at the girl in the corner, "You surprise me, Son. I would have though you wouldn't get caught dead in the same compartment as _her_."

Gohan looked over at the stranger. She paled. Gohan shrugged. "Why would I have a problem with her? She seems okay to me."

"Hmph," He turned his attentions on Ron and his family. Ron stood, shaking angrily.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but caught a glimpse of the man beneath the cloak. "Who's that?"

Harry stood, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder to placate his anger. "A new teacher. What were you going to say, Malfoy?"

Malfoy stared at the lump with a sneer. "Come on," he grumbled to his two cronies.

Ron cracked his knuckles and began ranting, but Gohan's ki sense suddenly shot cold chills up his spine. He shot toward the window in a flash. The girl in the seat squealed at his sudden appearance as Gohan's eyes became glued to something outside the train.

The train began to slow. Ron grumbled about his hunger.

Hermione gasped. "Gohan! What _are_ those things?!"

Gohan glared out the window. "I don't know, but I don't like them. Their energy is cold." His eyes followed them in the darkness. The train lurched to a halt.

Harry spoke. "Gohan, shouldn't we-"

Hermione interrupted. "No! Those things aren't coming aboard, are they?"

Gohan nodded soberly. Suddenly, the lamps went out.

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!"

Ron approached the window and rubbed the glass. "There's something moving out there. I think people-"

"Those aren't people," Hermione gasped fearfully. The compartment door slid open.

After a small commotion, it was established that Neville had entered the cabin. Hermione said she was going to check with the conductor and turned to leave when she was bowled over by someone.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Well, come and have a seat-"

Harry interrupted quickly. "Not here! I'm here!"

"Ouch," Neville cried.

"Quiet!" a hoarse, manly voice said suddenly. The cabin became illuminated with some white flames that were held by Professor Lupin. "Stay where you are." He got to his feet.

The compartment door slid open. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway. Gohan panicked. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and formed a shield in the doorway. The shield began bending toward the creature and disappeared beneath its hood.

"Ahhhh!" Gohan screamed fearfully. "It ate my shield!" The being stretched out its hand. Gohan felt everything drain from him.

Suddenly, he was there again. Cell. Father. Him. "No-" His father grabbed Cell and transmitted him away from Earth.

"No, Daddy, don't go-"

He sensed his father's ki distort painfully as it was obliterated by Cell's explosion.

"DADDY! NOOOO! It's all my fault! I should have killed Cell immediately. It's my fault Father is dead!" Gohan wept bitterly and faded into the dark.

...

Gohan gasped and sat up, nearly colliding with someone's bushy head. "Gohan!" Hermione exclaimed. Are you are right?"

Gohan nodded. He sat up and looked around at everyone's faces. Everyone looked as though someone they had loved just died. "Did you see…my father?"

Hemione rolled her eyes. "I saw the box again. Saw flashes of it. We…sort of…heard you saying stuff, Gohan. Everyone, except Harry. He passed out." Harry glared at her.

Gohan sighed in relief. He was glad he wasn't the only one who had. He turned back to Hermione. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well, er, you shouldn't blame yourself about your father's death."

Gohan shook his head firmly. "It was my fault, Hermione. If I hadn't wanted to make Cell suffer for the pain that he caused, Daddy would still be alive. I messed up. Now I have to live with it."

Lupin stared. "So, you're Gohan Son."

Gohan sighed. "I wish _everyone_ believed that Hercule defeated Cell. Not just Muggles. I'm no hero. I let my father die."

Hermione hugged him. "Gohan, stop being so hard on yourself. You were only a boy! Besides, that level of emotional trauma would unhinge even the soundest of adults."

Gohan scoffed impatiently. "What about _your_ emotional trauma, Hermione? You've been suffering as much as I had. Y_ou_ haven't let anyone die. It's no excuse."

"Yet," she said softly. "I haven't let anyone down, yet. I have _yet _to face _my _Cell, Gohan."

Shooting Hermione a quizzical look, Lupin handed them all chocolate and left the compartment.

Harry also looked at Gohan and Hermione before asking questions about the events. Gohan learned that the creatures were called dementors, from which Lupin had saved them with some magical shield of some sort, and that although he and Harry were the only ones to pass out, everyone had been shook up. Neville shook, Hermione sat with her hand over her mouth, Ginny appeared on the verge of tears (who could blame her, especially after last year), and Ron was incredibly pale.

Lupin returned and asked Harry and Gohan if they were okay. Harry mumbled affirmative; Gohan grunted uncommitedly.


	3. Satan Sorted and More Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Satan Sorted and More Secrets**

* * *

"You fainted, Potter? You actually fainted?" Malfoy said, looking like Christmas had come early. Harry glared.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?"

Gohan shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Malfoy laughed. "How about you? Did you faint, Son?"

"Yes."

Malfoy started, not expecting a confession. The he howled. "This is priceless! Potter and Son both! Ha ha ha ha! Potty and Monkey boy fainted!" His cronies laughed. Gohan joined them, scratching his head.

As they walked away, Harry spluttered. "How could you…do that?!"

"Aw, it's harmless. There are worse things that they could do than laugh. Let them laugh, and hope they don't get creative. What are those things?" Gohan asked, pointing in front of the carriage.

Harry looked. "What things?"

Gohan started. "Can't…can't you see them?" He walked up to one and stroked the creature's head. It nuzzled Gohan's arm.

Hermione stared. "It's strange. I can sense ki there, but I don't see anything."

"Huh," Gohan said and got into a carriage. "That's weird."

* * *

Gohan was fidgeting with his tail at in the Grand Hall. Hermione and Harry were with Professor McGonagall for some reason. The sorting hat had finished its song and began the sorting. Gohan watched the girl who had stared at him in Diagon Alley…_and_ had sat in their compartment. She was the only one left when the last name was called.

"Satan, Videl. Third year placement." Silence filled the Grand Hall as she timidly approached the stool. She stopped as boos began to fill the hall, echoing off the walls. The Slytherins, who never missed an opportunity to belittle anyone outside of their circles, joined, causing the silverware to rattle.

Gohan's shock at discovering her identity turned into righteous indignation. _Why are they doing that? She's done nothing wrong. She hasn't done anything to them! I have nothing against Hercule for taking credit for defeating Cell. Actually, people not knowing that I had anything to do with it was really helpful. People don't bother us. I still sometimes wish that the wizarding world didn't know. I only tease Mr. Satan because he's so silly sometimes...a lot of times. Why don't they stop-_

But everyone seemed quite contented in jeering the charlatan's daughter. She stared at her shoes in silence, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Dumbledore stood sternly and opened his mouth-

"STOP IT!" Stunned silence fell. The voice _hadn't _been Dumbledore's. It had been Gohan's. He glared at his stupefied classmates before huffily taking his seat. Videl stared at him. The Gold Fighter, the boy who had defeated Cell, had stood up for her, had defended her. Of all people, he should hate her worst. Why didn't he?

Dumbledore nodded at Gohan gravely. His lips parted once more. "It seems a shame to begin the year this way. Fifty points will be taken from each house, for the extreme disrespect you have shown tonight. You have made history tonight for the wrong reason. Also, with the exception of Miss Satan, Mister Son, and those not present, you will each serve a detention. On a more positive note, I will award Gryffindor twenty points for Mr. Son's gracious defense of Miss Satan. Continue the sorting." He sat.

Blushing, Videl sat on the stool. Within seconds, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindorians' attitude hadn't improved. As she walked down the hall to find a seat, students everywhere filled gaps to keep her from sitting by them. Seamus was going to scoot toward Gohan to keep her from sitting there, but Gohan put his hand out and stopped him.

"You can sit here, Videl." He said firmly, more to Seamus than to Videl. Everyone nearby stared. They couldn't understand why Gohan was being so nice to the daughter of the man who falsely claimed he defeated Cell. She sat quickly, face flushing. Ron looked away. He felt guilty for booing earlier.

Harry and Hermione sat on either side of Ron. "Oh, we've missed the sorting!"

"Good thing, too," Ron muttered. "What was _that_ about, anyways?"

Harry started to explain, but Dumbledore stood once more. Pretending that he hadn't addressed them earlier, he raised his arms enthusiastically. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you, and some quite serious. I think it best to get it out of the way before we become far too befuddled by the excellent feast!"

His tone took a more serious sound. "As you are by now well aware, apparently because of the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is currently hosting the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance, and I must make this perfectly plain: No one is to leave the grounds without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises…not even Invisibility Cloaks. It isn't in the nature of dementors to forgive, so I must caution you to give them no reason to harm you. I trust the prefects and headships to ensure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, please welcome two new members to our staff: Professor Lupin, who has accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post-" Scattered applause could be faintly heard, the loudest were the ones who had been in the compartment with Lupin. "-and Professor Hagrid, who will be teaching the Care of Magical Creatures. Good luck, professors." The Gryffindor table broke out into applause.

"We should have known," Ron laughed merrily. "Who else would have assigned a biting book?"

"I believe that is everything of import. Now let the feast begin!" Videl gasped as the table filled with food.

…

Harry told them what had happened with Professor McGonagall, and Gohan filled them in what happened during the sorting.

Hermione was livid. "Honestly! You'd think she _was_ Voldemort's daughter," she spat the name viciously. Harry flinched with Ron but for an entirely different reason. Hermione had said the name on several different rare occasions, but never like _that._ It sounded as though she hated him. Harry stole a glance at Gohan. Surprisingly, Gohan had a knowing and pitying look on his face.

Ron hadn't noticed. After chiding her for using the name, he said, "If she was and everyone knew it, they'd run screaming from the hall."

Hermione pictured that scene and paled. Gohan quickly cleared his throat and said, "Oh, boy! Food!" as if he hadn't noticed it there earlier. He loaded his plate. "Chow time!" He poked chicken into his mouth. Ron and Dean laughed, but Harry knew his Saiyan friend too well to not recognize the avoidance. Harry looked over in time to see Hermione wince.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed the awkwardness. Videl had also seen the exchange. Hermione recovered quickly and said musingly over at Videl, "You might want to move away a little, Videl. You could lose an arm in there."

Videl looked over at Gohan and gasped. Warming to his appetite, Gohan had already cleaned one plate and was filling it again.

Hermione scoffed. "I'll never complain about Ron's appetite again."

Ron looked up, his cheeks packed full. He swallowed quickly. "You always talk about me eating."

Hermione smirked. "Just because I don't mention how much you eat doesn't mean your table manners aren't open for discussion. At least Gohan is neater when he stuffs _his _face."

Videl immediately compared the two. Hermione was right. Gohan's face was spotless; his clothes were spotless. Even the area around his plate was clean. Videl looked over at Ron. Gohan had eaten four times as much as Ron already, but still there was no comparison. She looked at Ron's messy appearance and giggled.

Ron glared. "What are you laughing at, Satan?" He emphasized her last name.

She shrugged.

...

After congratulating Hagrid on his post acceptance, the group of Gryffindors trudged to their tower and began unpacking. Videl quickly made friends with Hermione. Not that she had a choice. All of the other Gryffindor girls glared at her and even began ignoring Hermione when she began talking to Videl.

"So, what are your parents like?" Hermione asked conversationally.

Videl bit her lip. "Mother's dead. She's the reason I'm at this school."

"I'm sorry. She was a witch?"

"Yeah. She didn't talk about it much. I guess something terrible happened. She was a Muggle born. And father? I reckon you already know about him. He's got strong arm muscles and stronger vocal chords," she finished, rolling her eyes.

Hermione grinned. "I don't suppose you would tell me how long you've known that your father hadn't defeated Cell?"

Videl sighed. "I guess I always knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean, who wants to believe that their father is lying? I went with it. I knew that the headmaster of Hogwarts would contact me eventually. I thought it would have been last year, but now we both know why that wasn't the case."

Hermione nodded. "That's the year Gohan started."

"Yeah. I guess the geezer didn't think Gohan could handle me on top of everything else."

Hermione gasped. _Geezer?! _

"Anyways, I was in Diagon Alley two whole days when it happened. Luckily, I had insisted to do this alone because I wanted to be, you know, normal for once. I was in Olivander's purchasing a wand when another student overheard my name. When that happened, the boy's parent attacked me, saying bad stuff about me and my father. They said it was foul of my father to take credit for defeating Cell when it was Gohan Son that did it.

"I was rather speechless. Not only did they know about the Gold phenomena, but they also knew the name of who the Muggles called the 'delivery boy.'" Videl snorted bitterly at the title.

Hermione shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Of course, they have room to talk. Wizards only found out a few months ago. Before that, he was called Gold Fighter D. With the exception of a few who read up on it, many wizards also believed that Hercule defeated Cell. I was rather suspicious of Gohan last year, considering what was happening then. Harry, Ron, and I found out about it months before anyone else had known, except for Dumbledore."

Videl stiffened. "How did the wizards find out? On the train Gohan said he didn't want anyone to know."

Hermione chewed her words. She hated saying Voldemort, but it wan't from fear anymore. She despised everything he stood for. Murder, coersion, rape, _her father_. She shivered. "V-Voldemort Inferiused Cell. Cell was back. Gohan fought it at the end of last term."

Videl jumped off her bed. The other girls gathered around the two, in spite of themselves. Videl choked. "What?! A-are you sure it-"

"We all saw it, and Hermione, stop saying the name. Stop trying to sound brave like Harry."

Hermione glared. "VOLDEMORT!" She shrieked in cold fury. The other girls squealed and shrank away from her.

Videl stared. "You sound like you have something personal against this Voldy guy."

Hermione flinched, gritting her teeth. "_Don't_ ask."

* * *

"Hey, Gohan?" Harry asked. Everyone else was asleep.

"Yeah?"

"What's with Hermione?"

Silence.

"You know what's eating her. Say that you don't."

Silence.

"So you do. Is it dangerous?"

Gohan hesitated. "Not yet."

"But it will be?"

"Probably."

"Is there a reason she doesn't want to tell us?"

"There are several."

"Such as?"

Gohan sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want anything to slip even by accident. "She fears losing your friendship. She fears hurting you."

"She doesn't trust me," Harry said bitterly.

"She doesn't trust herself," Gohan countered.

"Am I going to find out what this is about any time soon?"

"I donno. Don't bother her about it. She's having a hard enough time dealing with it herself. She'll tell you when she's ready." Gohan's voice shook.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "It's bad, isn't it? What's got her so upset…it's bad?"

"It's bad to her. You can decide for yourself whether it's bad to you. I've already told her where _I _stand."

"And where exactly is that?"

Gohan's voice became firmer. "By her side. This isn't going to change our friendship. It's not like she can help it or anything."

"Hmm."

Harry fell back onto his pillow. He could tell the severity of Hermione's problem by the quavering Saiyan's voice. He had only heard pure fear from the half Saiyan only once, but that was when Gohan was facing his father's murderer in the Chamber of Secrets. What about Hermione could affect Gohan so much? Was it that fearsome? Harry felt torn between his desire to help his friend and frustration that she didn't trust him enough with the truth.

Harry tried to push his longing for the truth from his mind, but it remained. It was hard to sleep with thoughts of Hermione and Sirius Black floating around in his brain. After another hour of sleeplessness Harry finally succumbed fitfully.

...

As Harry struggled to sleep, Hermione lay, fidgeting with the chain on her new time-turner. She was surprised that Dumbledore had trusted her enough to let her have one. She surmised that Piccolo knew of her parentage, and if Piccolo knew, then Dumbledore knew. She laughed silently, wondering the look on the old man's face when Piccolo told him. A mental picture of a bug-eyed Headmaster floated inside her head. She giggled. It was nice to know she could still have fun, like the old Hermione.

"Are you still awake, Hermione?"

Hermione sat up. "Videl? Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same."

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I suppose you could. Sometimes I wished I never got that letter from Hogwarts."

"Wow. I guess that's one thing we're going to have in common for awhile." They smiled at each other.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the dining hall perusing their new class schedules. Hermione and Ron argued over her class schedule. Harry was glaring over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was entertaining his crew by performing mock fainting fits. Harry gestured toward Gohan, who shrugged.

Later, as they climbed the North Tower for Divination, Hermione nudged Gohan. "_See me after lesson_," she whispered in Namekian. Harry looked over at them questioningly.

...

"Huh?" Gohan's eyes shot open as he heard his name called. Someone giggled. Professor Trelawney stared at him.

"I said, Mr. Son, what do you see in Miss Granger's cup?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Oh, sorry about that. It's kinda warm in here. Hmm…let's see. It looks like a box."

Sighing, Trelawney took the cup from Gohan. Hermione rolled her eyes. "See another Grim, Professor?"

The Professor's eyes narrowed while examining the cup. "Miss Granger, have you ever heard of Pandora?"

"You mean the myth?"

"Pandora is not a myth, Miss Granger. It's a charm. The Pandora Charm." Harry's eyes shot up from his cup, examining Hermione's face.

Hermione raised a brow. "Can't say that I have. Why?"

Trelawney nodded at her. "You might want to explore the topic a bit. _You _may find the subject of gold gilded cages rather fascinating."

Ron, Harry, and Gohan all exchanged glances. They, of course, had remembered when Hermione told them about her dreams. Hermione stared. _She couldn't know, could she? _She recovered quickly. "And why would _that _interest me?"

Professor Trelawney said in a mysterious voice. "My Sight tells me that it is important for your future…_and_ your past."

Hermione smirked. "You shouldn't have added that last part," she whispered. "If there was one thing you could say that would ensure me avoiding any knowledge, it would be _that_."

"You cannot avoid destiny forever, Miss Granger." Trelawney said loftily as she picked up Gohan's cup.

Hermione grumbled darkly. "Perhaps not, but maybe I can avoid you instead, batty old fraud."

Gohan gasped as his hypersensory ears heard her comment.

"You have an interesting cup, Mr. Son," Trelawney said.

"Huh?"

Trelawney pointed into the cup. "See there? The lion and the serpent? And that? That's a bonding ring. According to your cup, someone with ties to Gryffindor is going to pursue a relationship with someone with ties to Slytherin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at Gohan. Harry and Ron's face were filled with disbelief, but Hermione paled. Then, surprisingly, she blushed. Ron saw her behavior and choked. He nudged her. "Hey, Hermione….you don't fancy someone from Slytherin, do you?

She paled once more. Then, she scoffed. "Don't be silly, Ronald. You don't really believe that rubbish, do you?"

Ron blushed. Professor Trelawney glared and stalked away. Hermione smiled with grim satisfaction. _Well, at least I know how to get rid of her. _She glanced away in time to see a horrified look on Videl Satan's face. Hermione looked at her fearfully. They met each other's eyes. _Uh oh._

* * *

As everyone left the room for their next class, Hermione, Gohan, and Videl remained behind. Videl approached shyly. "Headmaster said that I should see you to go to Arithmancy."

Hermione stared. "Oh! Okay. Come on." She led them to the Arithmancy classroom and pulled them into the instructor's office, who grunted acknowledgement of their presence. She pulled the device from underneath her robes.

"This is a Time Turner. It will allow us to take several classes at once...we are going back in time...to nine o'clock." She placed the chain around herself, Gohan, and Videl and spun the device a quarter turn. Everything in the room happened in reverse for one short moment, and then things returned to normal. Hermione looked at the empty instructor's desk. "Come on, let's find some seats."

They walked inside the room in time to see Draco Malfoy choose a seat. Seeing Gohan, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and collapsed into the chair in a mock swoon. Gohan chuckled good-naturedly, scratching the back of his head. Malfoy stared at the unfazed half Saiyan.

"Good morning, class," the professor declared sternly, once he had performed roll call. "Welcome to Arithmancy. I am your instructor Professor Vector. You may call me Professor or Professor Vector.

"Now. Today, we will be studying our own birthdays…and have discussion of our friends. Please turn to page eleven of _Numerology and Grammatica_,and begin.

Gohan, Hermione, and Videl sat silently as they calculated their birthdays. "Well," Gohan said enthusiastically. "I'm a six."

Hermione snorted. "Obviously."

"Huh? What are you, Hermione?"

"A one. Videl?"

"One. Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione flinched. "If it has anything to do with…_him,"_ she said _him_ between gritted teeth, "Then no."

"Oh. Okay. Never mind, then."

* * *

"BOY! GET OVER HERE! I WANT A WORD!"

Harry winced, turned, then grinned. "Phew! It's only Vegeta. For a moment I had thought it was Uncle Vernon." Harry, Gohan, Ron, Hermione and Videl had been taking a walk around the castle when they heard the Prince of Saiyans shrieking from above the forbidden forest tree line. After his maniacal address, Vegeta fell from the sky and landed next to them with a soft thud. Videl looked around at the group; she became more surprised with their unaffected expressions than she was by the fact that she had seen someone hovering twenty meters in the air.

"Hello, Vegeta." Harry said calmly with a small smile. Vegeta glared angrily. Harry grinned at his friends. "I see Vegeta is still mad at me for ditching him the night I blew up my aunt."

Vegeta growled. "Stupid boy! And you wouldn't have gotten past me if you hadn't distracted me with that bloody human balloon! Guess who spent the entire night tracking down that pitiable excuse for a blown-up life form…Huh?! Not to mention having to put up with those ministry morons! If it wasn't for that Weasley man, I would have blasted the lot of them!"

"Er…sorry?"

"You're gonna be sorry during our next sparring lesson! You made me look like an amateur back there! I should have never taught you Ki suppression!"

Gohan and Hermione gasped knowingly, and a calm yet dangerous voice asked. "You taught him Ki suppression? Vegeta," Videl turned to the speaker and gasped. He was at the Cell games. His green skin was recognizable anywhere.

Vegeta scoffed. "Don't lecture me, Namek! You're the one who taught the _girl_ how to sense ki."

"You know as well as I that Ki sensing is completely different from Ki suppression. And now, I trust, you understand why."

Vegeta grumbled. He hated when the Namek had a point. Sadly, Piccolo _often_ had a point.

Piccolo turned to Harry. "I assume you can sense Ki, as well?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"And I trust you shan't do anything as reckless as hiding from us again? The goal is to keep you alive. It is difficult to achieve that unless we know where you are."

Harry nodded. The truth was he feared Vegeta would turn him in to the Ministry for performing unauthorized magic.

Piccolo smirked at Harry's thoughts. "That is ridiculous, Harry. Neither Vegeta nor I answer to the wizarding authorities. You can trust us…well, me, anyways." Vegeta shot him a dirty look.

Harry grinned at Vegeta and nodded to Piccolo.

As they strode to the castle, Hermione said, "Why didn't you tell us you could sense and suppress your ki?"

Harry shrugged. "I donno. You have your secrets, and I have mine."

Hermione paled. Then, she sighed. "Fair enough."


	4. Gohan Demented and Mooned

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Gohan Demented and Mooned**

* * *

The Gryfiindorians made their way to the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry groaned as the Slytherins also made their way past Hagrid's cabin. Gohan, however, was excited. He loved many different kinds of creatures and couldn't wait to see some new and interesting beasts. Hermione unconsciously smiled as she watched him prancing around the group, his enthusiasm difficult for the demi Saiyan to contain.

Hagrid was already there and called them toward an empty paddock. Gohan looked bewildered at his classmates. For some reason, they all had their book tied by belts and string. He stroked his book's spine, which responded with a purr. Harry and Ron noticed and exchanged shocked expressions. Feeling foolish, Hermione quickly untied her, stroking its spine.

Hagrid was instructing them to open their books when he was cut off by Malfoy. "How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How , exactly, are we to open our books?"

Gohan stared. _What was so hard about opening the books?_

Hagrid looked over his other students, then blushed. Other than Gohan and now Hermione, everyone else had their books tied shut. He stammered. "Excellent question! Who would like ter answer young Malfoy, eh?"

Malfoy snorted.

Hermione nudged Gohan to raise his hand. After all, he had been the first to figure it out. Gohan looked back at her bewildered. Impatiently, she grabbed his arm and thrust it into the air.

Hagrid beamed. "Ah, Gohan! Perhaps you would like ter answer."

"Oh. You stroke its spine. It likes its spine being stroked best."

"Excellent! Ten points ter Gryffindor!

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh, how silly of us! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I-I thought they would be funny," Hagrid said sadly to Hermione.

Malfoy snorted. "Terribly funny. Real witty. Nothing's funnier than having one of your books trying to rip your fingers off."

Hermione shot him a scathing look. "Don't worry about him. It's not your fault Malfoy doesn't have a sense of humor."

Malfoy glared at Gohan as he heard her, as if Gohan had been the one to retort. He had seen Hermione taking her spell-o-tape from her book. Gohan had been the only one who hadn't seemed to need to restrain his book. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, Monkey Boy had impressed him.

Hagrid stammered once more and disappeared into the tree line.

"This place is going to the dogs! That oaf teaching classes…wait until my father hears-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said loudly.

Gohan looked across the paddock. "WOW!" he exclaimed. "Those are pretty!"

The Slytherins stared at him before catching sight of the beasts and exclaiming themselves. Pretty wouldn't have been the first word Hermione would have used to describe them. She had seen pictures of hippogriffs before, but seeing them up close was a new experience. Frightening, even. They were majestic looking beasts, tall, horse-like in all ways, except that they had wings, front feet and heads shaped like eagles. Their beaks were metallic in color and had sharp, orange eyes. Each had their own distinct coloring and some had markings. Hagrid tethered them to the fence.

"Hippogriffs. Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid asked, beaming at them. Hermione looked at the back of Gohan's head and smiled. She knew _someone_ would agree with him, at least.

"So, if you be wanting to be getting a bit nearer-" Gohan eagerly took a step forward while the others shrank away. Hagrid chuckled. "Excellent, Gohan! Anybody else?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly approached the fence. Videl, more afraid of the glaring students than the beasts, reluctantly followed, remaining a good five paces away.

Hagrid nodded, beaming at them. He told them about how to approach the hippogriffs. "Hippogriffs are proud creatures, easily offended-" Gohan stood in rapt attention as Hagrid continued his explanation.

"So, who wants to go first?"

Gohan squirmed excitedly. He wanted to, but he wouldn't deny anyone else the privilege, either.

"I'll do it," Harry said suddenly.

Gohan heard Lavender and Parvati whispering about tea leaves. "You're so lucky, Harry," Gohan said happily.

Funnily, Harry didn't look like he felt lucky. "Yeah," He climbed over the fence.

"Right, then. I'll see how yeh get along with Buckbeak. Gohan, yeh come as well. Yeh seem eager enough."

"Yeah!" Gohan punched the air happily and hovered over the fence, landing softly. Hagrid removed the tethers from two hippogriffs. Harry's was the gray one. The orange one didn't wait for Gohan to finish bowing. She charged Gohan and picked him up by the collar. She dropped him on the ground and began nuzzling and licking him.

Gohan giggled. "H-h-h-h-hey, cut it out! That tickles!" Hagrid stared in shock. That had never, in the entire history of hippogriffs, happened before. Gohan's hippogriff pranced about him, pushing him with her head and tackling him to the ground. Hagrid had only see that kind of behavior between two hippogriffs playfully rough housing. For some odd reason, the red hippogriff had assumed that Gohan was one of them, albeit an ugly one of them. He watched in awe as hippogriff and Saiyan took turns chasing each other across the paddock. Dumbledore had told him the boy had talent with animals. Hagrid had never expected this, however.

Harry was having a harder time with the gray one. He bowed. Everyone forced themselves to look at Harry. His eyes had begun to water from the prolonged non blinking eye contact. The beast stared haughtily at him, before sinking into its own graceful bow.

"Well done, Harry! You can go stroke Buckbeak now." Harry trudged uncomfortably toward him and awkwardly patted him on the beak. Buckbeak closed his eyes and appeared to immensely enjoy the attention. The entire class clapped, except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle…and Gohan, of course, who had taken to the air and was racing Ginger.

"He will let you ride him, now." Hagrid said happily. Harry groaned. He listened as Hagrid told him what to do. He hoisted himself onto the creature. Hagrid slapped it on the rump. It reared and took off.

"This is great, isn't it?" Harry heard from behind. Gohan was now sitting on Ginger's back, looking perfectly at ease.

"Er, yeah, great, Gohan," Harry said uncertainly.

Hagrid clapped as both hippogriffs landed. "Well done, Gohan! Well done, Harry! So, who else want to go?"

Everyone trotted anxiously toward the paddock. Ginger was now interacting with the other students; although she was considerably haughtier with the others. Gohan had a turn with each of the hippogriffs. Clearly, they were as fascinated with him as he was with them. The chestnut had settled comfortably with Ron and Hermione as Neville backed fearfully away from the only one who Gohan hadn't played with yet. Gohan walked up to it and bowed. It glared at him for only a moment before sinking into a bow and nuzzling his face with his beak. After receiving Gohan, it finally gave a knee to poor Neville.

Videl had sat back, watching her classmates. Gohan had deeply impressed her. She had a new reason for learning more about Gohan, besides her curiosity. Gohan was so refreshing to be around. He hardly let anything faze him. His innocence and strong convictions pulled her like a magnet. She knew he'd make an excellent friend…if she was good enough to be a friend back.

Just then, shrieking filled the paddock as Buckbeak the Hippogriff lunged at Draco Malfoy and knocked him to the ground. In a flash Gohan had appeared between the two, shielding Malfoy from further injury. Malfoy sobbed, clutching his arm. The hippogriff glared at Malfoy before obeying Gohan's commanding squawk. He pranced haughtily away.

"It's killed me! I'm dying!" Malfoy gasped. Hagrid picked Malfoy up. Blood spurted from a deep gash.

Gohan frowned. "That looks bad. Maybe I should take him. I'll be faster." Hagrid gulped and nodded. Gohan grasped Malfoy around the waist and flew toward the castle. He reached the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey. She pulled out her wand and began singing. Well, at least Gohan thought she was singing. The gash began closing slowly. She repeated the incantation and the wound knitted some more. She nodded at Gohan to take his leave. Gohan looked at the whimpering Malfoy reluctantly before exiting. He thought Malfoy was really mean, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He passed Hagrid entering the large doors and racing up the stairs.

He joined Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Pansy Parkinson race up afterwards.

"How is he?" Hermione said in a low voice.

Gohan shrugged. "He's already stopped bleeding. I don't think there will even be a scar."

"Darn," Ron mumbled.

Gohan glared. "That's mean!"

Ron looked at Gohan in shock. "Why? It's not like Malfoy's a saint or anything!"

"Just because Malfoy is mean doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level," Hermione said.

"Besides," Gohan added. "You never know what it's like at home for him."

"Come off it!" Harry said angrily. "He's got a great home life. He's always complaining that he can't be there instead of here."

Gohan gave his friend a knowing look. "You mean like when Vegeta sometimes complains that he still isn't on one of Frieza's ships destroying galaxies? Like when he says he wants to destroy all of us? Like when he says he wants to kill this or destroy that?"

Hermione smiled a little. For a naïve and innocent kid, Gohan was pretty intuitive. Her smile vanished, however, as she added her sobering thought. "Let's just hope Hagrid doesn't get in trouble. Troubled at home or not, Malfoy is probably going to milk this for everything he can get."

* * *

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited Hagrid, Gohan found Piccolo for a quick spar. Gohan panted as his fifth failed attack earned him another kick by his mentor. "You're distracted, Gohan."

"Sorry, Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan told him about the hippogriff attack and his feeling about Malfoy.

Piccolo nodded. "You were right to compare him with Vegeta. His thoughts are every bit as muddled, every bit as conflicted. But as you know with Vegeta, that can be very dangerous, Gohan. You need to be careful, especially with these dementors and Sirius Black business."

Gohan looked up at him. "What do you know about it?"

"Well, I know enough to believe that things are more than they appear. I have the suspicion that Dumbledore isn't telling us everything about Black."

Gohan sighed. "That figures."

"This is going to sound funny, Gohan. But I want you to start paying attention to Ron's rat."

Gohan blinked. "Huh? Because of its ki?"

"There are several reasons. I have a bad feeling about it. Just keep an eye on it. Also, I need you to tell me if ever you see a big black dog."

Gohan flinched. He had already seen one. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"Gohan?"

"I already saw one. It was at the Magical Menagerie." Gohan told him the entire story.

Piccolo frowned. _Hmm. That's weird. Why didn't Black go after Harry then? It would have been easy to kill the boy and get away in that form. I didn't peg Black as the cautious type. There's more to this that the old man is telling…I'm certain of it! I'm not going to act here until I've confronted Black myself._

"Piccolo? Why do you want me to watch out for the dog?"

Piccolo frowned into the eyes of his innocent friend. Gohan was so trusting, almost as much as his father had been. "Just do me these favors. One more thing. Keep an extra close eye on Harry. To be on the safe side, watch Hermione as well. Once her secret comes out, she'll be vulnerable."

Gohan nodded firmly.

* * *

Malfoy didn't return until the middle of Thursday's double Potions. He had his arm wrapped in a sling and tightly wound.

Gohan blinked stupidly. _I thought his arm was cut, not broken._ Harry looked back at Malfoy and snorted loudly. After a few exchanges among the Slytherins, Professor Snape called for order and continued to explain Shrinking Solutions.

Professor Snape slid Gohan a sheet of parchment while ordering Ron to cut up Malfoy's roots. Gohan flipped the sheet over. It had the times listed for Gohan's week of detentions that he owed the Professor from the previous year. It seemed that he would be seeing the Professor every evening at seven for the next five days.

Gohan smiled slightly, absently listening as Snape ordered Harry to skin Malfoy's shrivelfig. He didn't need to guess what he was going to be doing during those lessons. The year previous, he and Snape had experimented on various methods of magical and non magical combat. He looked up at Snape, who nodded curtly, confirming his suspicions.

Gohan had been focusing on his own potion when he heard the Professor tell Neville that they were going to feed Neville's toad a bit of his potion. Gohan looked at the potion and gasped. Based on the looks of it, Neville's toad wasn't going to survive the concoction. He looked back at the instructor in anguished horror. Seeing Gohan's face, Snape turned away, wincing. He strode away, hating himself for how the boy affected him. He would never admit it, but he liked Gohan. Gohan was the cleanest and most amiable thing that had been in this place since…since _Lily and her._

Malfoy, however, continued taunting Harry. "If I were you, I'd want revenge," Malfoy was saying, talking about Sirius Black.

"What are you talking about?!" Harry spat angrily.

Gohan frowned as he watched Malfoy taunt Harry. Catching his eye, Malfoy fell silent. Gohan looked away, deep in thought.

* * *

"Come now, Neville. Wand at the ready. Are you ready?" Professor Lupin said. He flicked his wand at the wardrobe. Snape came out in all his greasy fearsome-ness, and strode purposefully toward Neville with a smirk.

Whimpering, Neville said shakily. _"R- riddikulus!"_ Amidst gales of laughter, the boggart-Snape had donned a dress and a pointed hat with a stuffed buzzard attached to the rim. Parvati faced the boggart. Then Seamus, Dean, Ron… finally, Gohan stepped forward. The boggart spun around and turned into...

_Daddy?!_

Boggart-Goku glared at his son. He pointed at Gohan accusingly. "How could you?! It's your fault I'm dead! You should have destroyed Cell when you had the chance-"

"-no-" Gohan moaned. "Daddy." Gohan's wand twitched slightly.

"But now I'm dead! It's all your fault, Gohan-"

"-No-" Gohan's wand lurched angrily toward the boggart.

"-I'll never forgive you, Gohan…never! I hate you! It should have been you who died, not me!"

"NO!" He cried in anguish. Gohan's wand shot out angrily, pulling Gohan's arm with it, and shot a spell at boggart-Goku, turning it into a carrot. Everyone chuckled forcibly as the shaken Saiyan retreated to the group. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Videl watched him in shock. It was eerily similar to the scene on the train. He stared at the wand in his hand in shock. It sent him a reproachful yet warming and comforting sensation.

They looked up to see Harry's boggart turn into a dementor, but Lupin jumped in front of it. The boggart turned into a slivery orb. Gohan stared. He felt something snap inside of him. He calmly listened to the rhythmic beating inside him. He felt himself changing, and he allowed it. The surging power felt good.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Lupin cried, and the orb vanished, replaced by Snape once more. "Forward, Neville, and finish it!"

Gohan sank to his knees, panting, with an expression of horror filling his face. He had almost transformed into an oozaru right in the middle of class.

Lupin dismissed the class, awarding everyone five points, and Neville ten. "Mr. Son? Might I have a word?"

Gohan sighed and turned reluctantly. "Yes, sir?"

"What just happened? You looked happy when you saw the orb. Afterward you looked shocked."

Gohan nodded. "I might ask you similar, professor. Why would your greatest fear be the full moon?"

Lupin blanched. "I…cannot say. But you can trust me."

Gohan didn't doubt him. "The moon produces Blutz Waves. Blutz Waves cause a transformation in Saiyans. I felt the transformation when I saw the full moon."

Lupin was interested. "Really? Do you become a werewolf?"

Gohan laughed. "Nah. Saiyans become giant apes."

Lupin gasped in shock. Then, he smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Gohan. Can you control the transformation?"

"Sure. There are several ways. One way is to not look at the moon. Another way is to remove a Saiyan's tail. Saiyans cannot absorb Blutz in their bodies as well without their tails."

Lupin stared at the appendage carefully wrapped around his waist. "If that is true, why do you keep your tail?"

Gohan unwound his tail and held it out. "Why shouldn't I keep it? I'm not ashamed of being a Saiyan. It's part of who I am."

Silence. Then, Lupin nodded thoughtfully and dismissed him.

...

Hermione trotted from Lupin's class thoughtfully. Harry, Videl and she had yet to face the boggart. Harry, at least, had gotten to see his greatest fear. But she and Videl hadn't. Hermione felt _that_ was some vitally important information. She wondered what her greatest fear was. Did she want to know? Was she better off not knowing? She didn't think so. Less than a year ago, her greatest fear would have been to fail all of her OWLs. But now? She wanted to know, but she didn't.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched her classmates. It was times like these that made her feel alien to the world around her. When she originally started at Hogwarts, she had worried that she wouldn't fit in because of her excellent memory. She had the tendency to remember everything she took an interest in and many things she did not. She sighed. If things were only _that_ simple now.

Gohan caught up with her. He saw her expression and hugged her from the side, ignoring the stares and giggles. Hermione was his friend. Her pain was _his_ pain now.

"_Won't things ever be normal again?"_ she asked him in Namekian, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"_Donno. But if they aren't, you can always live with us. I don't even think Vegeta would mind. Piccolo even likes you."_

Her lips formed a small smile.

* * *

Gohan stood, rubbing his sore body. He still hadn't managed to project a shield that would stave off most of Snape's attack. Gohan could now completely throw off Expelliarmus and Stupefy, but this jet of red light, the kind that made him feel like he was burning inside out, was harder. Gohan chose a defense position and focused his ki and his mental energies, once again trying to mold them into a successful shield. Snape pointed his wand.

"Ready, Son?"

Gohan made a face. He saw Snape's mouth twitch as the nonverbal spell exited his wand. Gohan formed the shield. The spell struck the shield. As usual, the shield separated a portion of the beam but allowed some of the beam to pass. That portion struck Gohan in the chest. Immediately, Gohan felt the burning sensation in his bones and cried out. Hearing the sound, Snape stopped immediately.

"I think that's enough for today, Mr. Son," Snape said as he watched Gohan struggle to his feet.

"No," Gohan moaned as he slowly made his way up the wall. "Let's keep going. I…I can take it."

Snape examined the boy's pleading expression. He sighed heavily. "Very well. Twice more, perhaps. Prepare yourself, Son." He raised his wand.

The professor absently wondered what the headmaster would do if he discovered the curse Snape was actually using on the boy. He wanted Gohan to discover a way to become completely impervious to all three. That was his goal. Then Gohan would have some means of protection. He knew the boy's strength would make him a target for quick elimination, if the Dark Lord was sure to return, as Dumbledore predicted. He had plenty of reasons to teach Gohan these things. One reason was the half Saiyan's close proximity to Potter. He was certain to run into trouble in that company.

The other reason was a promise he had made to Selina Subaru. After he and Lily had parted ways, Selina, who was Lily's closest friend, had still remained cordial with him. Selina told him that despite Lily's anger, Lily still cared deeply for him. Selina never gave up that he would change. Snape had looked up to Selina even then. Although little more than strangers, he had considered her family. She welcomed him like a brother. He pushed the painful memories of their last meeting from his thoughts.

He whirled his arm at Gohan. _Crucio_, he thought, once again imagining he was attacking the Dark Lord instead. He removed the curse as soon as he heard Gohan's cry. He approached the Saiyan's unconscious body and pushed the hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered at the motionless form.

* * *

Piccolo aroused from his deep meditation. He had felt the exchange between the Gohan and the other Piccolo knew to be the hook-nosed potions professor. He frowned. He knew that Gohan had been through considerably worse, but the very thought of Gohan in pain was, well, unbearable. This was the third night in a row he felt Gohan's conscience slip from his body. He growled angrily. The nerve of that human! What, exactly, was he trying to prove?!

But Piccolo was no fool. He felt Gohan's experiments with his energies. As a Namekian, Piccolo was given to focusing his mental energies. When he had trained Gohan, he had noticed that the boy had revealed some aptitude for it himself. But because of the gravity of their situation, Piccolo had only taught him the essentials. Gohan was getting the mental workout of his life now, thanks to Severus Snape.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. He followed a petite, agile body as it snuck toward the forbidden forest. The sparking ki told him of her intentions. _So, she's decided to step up her training. Why am I not surprised?_


	5. Siriusly Disturbed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Siriusly Disturbed**

* * *

As the days passed, the students became settled into their classes. Gohan decided that he liked Defense Against the Dark Arts best, Ancient Runes and Charms coming in second, and Transfiguration third. True, he liked most all of his classes, except Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had been terrified by Malfoy's performance and digressed to having the students care for flobberworms. Potions had digressed as well. Apparently, Snape had heard of the incident with the boggarts.

But as boring as Hagrid's class had become, sometimes interest occurred unexpectedly. Gohan had a surprise when a familiar creature sailed into the paddock and landed with a thud. The students shrieked and ran for cover. Gohan gasped. Although he had grown considerably, Gohan would recognize that purple-pallored lizard anywhere.

"HEEEEEEY…ICARUS!" Gohan called happily as he tackled the large dragon. The dragon nuzzled Gohan, licking him. Gohan giggled.

Hermione approached warily. "Gohan?"

"Hey, Hermione! This is my friend Icarus."

She gulped. "Gohan, did you know your 'friend' is a Paozu Purple Beauty? Very ferocious."

"Who, Icarus? Nah! He's really friendly. Come on. Come say hi."

Hermione reluctantly walked over as Hagrid stared, obviously in love with the giant newcomer.

"H-hi, Icarus," Hermione said nervously as Icarus sniffed her hair. He nuzzled her gently.

"Heh. See? Nothing to be afraid of."

Suddenly, she gasped. "Gohan! He can't be here. This could be very bad for Hagrid!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione told him about the incident with Lucius Malfoy and the Ministry. Gohan took it true to character. "WHAT?! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL BUCKBEAK? OH NO!"

Hermione nodded. "And Icarus being here, especially during class could harm Hagrid's case. I'm sorry, Gohan."

Gohan nodded sadly. He approached the dragon. "Sorry, Icarus, but you can't stay here now. Go into the forest and wait. You remember the signal, right?"

Icarus inclined his head.

"Thatta boy! I'll see you, okay?"

* * *

Gohan sat idly on the edge of the forbidden forest, absently watching Harry zoom across the Quidditch pitch from a distance. Turning his gaze, he watched the lake's smooth, gently rippling surface. Just then, he heard a crisp bark. It was the big, black dog. It was holding something in its mouth.

As usual, Gohan sensed nothing unusual from the dog's behavior. "Hi there." The dog dropped its cargo and nudged it toward Gohan, who picked it up. It was an old newspaper, _The Daily Prophet._ He unfurled it. It was the same newspaper that Ron had proudly displayed the day he had met up with Hermione and Gohan. On the front cover were the entire Weasley lot smiling and pointing. Pyramids were in the background. The article had been studied so many times that the newspaper had a cloth-like texture.

The dog whined. Gohan looked up at it. No dog had ever looked at him that way before. Hungrily.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully as he returned his gaze. Once more misinterpreting his stare, Gohan asked. "Mr. Dog, are you hungry again?"

_Crash. _The dog fell over. It stood just as quickly, desperately hopping around, barking and nudging the paper. Gohan looked at the paper and at the dog. As he focused on the dog, it struck him. Like Ron's rat, the dog also had an unusually high ki for an animal. He looked down at the paper and gasped.

There, in Ron's left hand, was the rat. Gohan blinked. For some reason, the rat was struggling fiercely with Ron. It was trying to get away. As long as Gohan could remember he had never known Ron's rat to try escaping from him. It was strange to think, after all the years it had spent in the Weasley household, it would want to leave now.

The dog whined, scratching at the rat's image.

"That's weird," Gohan said. He looked up at the dog. The dog blinked. "Hmm. Rat." He said at the dog.

The dog growled.

"Ron Weasley."

The dog whined.

"Molly Weasley."

_Whine._

"Rat."

"Grrrrrrrrrrggghhhhhh!" He snarled.

Gohan stared. He didn't know why he was about to say his name, but his instincts told him to. "Harry Potter," he said at the dog.

The dog whined, then, howled forlornly.

"Rat."

"Grrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

"Gosh, Mr. Dog. You don't like the rat, do you?"

"Grrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!"

"Was it really that bad?"

The dog flopped down and sighed heavily. Gohan stroked his ears. For the first time, Gohan sensed his loneliness. He wanted to help the dog.

"Maybe we should tell Piccolo. He'd like to help you."

The dog sat up suddenly.

"Yeah. He'd help you. I think he wants to talk to you anyways."

The dog shot Gohan a fearful look. Snatching up the paper, he bounded into the woods.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan called. The only response he got was a fearful whine that diminished as the dog fled.

* * *

Videl crossed the hall to the library. She was mostly ignored by her peers. Out of respect for Gohan, most of the Gryffindors had left her alone. _Most_. As she continued toward her destination, she was startled as a green faced, red headed teenager popped out from behind a statue, growling menacingly.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Cell's got you now, little Miss Satan. No Gohan to save you!" Fred grinned evilly.

Rolling her eyes, Videl folded her arms across her chest. "I can take care of myself!" she said imperiously.

The pseudo-Cell smirked. "Is that so? You can withstand the awesome might of the all powerful Cell? TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE MY SPECKLED APPENDAGES….YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He lunged at her and pinned her arms to her sides as his green faced twin emerged and began tickling her.

She shrieked in loud cackles that echoed through the corridor. Other students stopped and watched the display. She permitted the twins antics a few more seconds before wrestling herself free from the grasp of the' fiends.' The twins exchanged grins. They knew better than to attempt a second capture. By then, they had become quite aware of the young woman's impressive strength, having fallen victim to it several times already. George was still sporting a brilliantly purple eye from their last encounter with the charlatan's daughter.

They grinned evilly at her. "Ah, you might have escaped for now, love, but one day Cell will be victorious! Until then, tremble in expectation! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Videl smiled back at them. She found their sport of her less wearisome than the cold stares, dark scowls, and cruel murmurings that often filled the corridor in which she was walking. She appreciated that they treated her as they treated mostly everyone else: all in good fun.

* * *

Harry sat gloomily on the wall in the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Harry shrugged. "The others have gone to Hogsmeade."

"Oh. What's wrong with that?"

Harry stared at Gohan. He could be so clueless sometimes. "_I _want to go."

"Oh. Why don't you go, then?"

Harry glared. Gohan was beginning to annoy him. "I can't, okay? You have to have your permission slip signed to go. I can't go because my uncle didn't sign mine. Okay?"

"Oh. Well, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a lot of shops and saloons. _Bulma_ might like it there. She loves to shop."

Harry shook his head in exasperation at his Saiyan friend. Gohan turned to walk away. "Going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked dully.

"Nah. That would be boring. I'm going to find Mister Piccolo."

Harry started. He had forgotten about Piccolo. He sprinted after Gohan. "Hey, wait up!"

Harry told Gohan about his morning with Professor Lupin, including an incident involving Snape and a smoking potion.

Gohan shrugged. "It's probably because of the moon's coming out next week."

Harry blinked. What did the moon have anything to do with Lupin and Snape's potion?

* * *

The Halloween feast had been excellent. Hermione and Ron had returned from Hogsmeade with a pile of sweets for both Gohan and Harry. Even Malfoy couldn't damper Harry's spirits.

After several hours of feasting and merriment, the happy Gryffindors wended their way to their tower. But an unusual traffic jam left everyone feeling mildly annoyed. Percy pompously squeezed through the students. Percy gasped. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Hurry!"

Gohan hovered above everyone to get a closer look. The Fat Lady's picture had been completely sliced. Dumbledore approached and began issuing orders and inquiring. Gohan approached the painting as Peeves was saying to the Headmaster gleefully, "-nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Gohan inspected the painting. It had been slashed violently. Large chunks were missing, and smaller chunks littered the floor. Gohan sniffed the area. A familiar scent hung around the area. A picture formed in his mind, one of a big, black dog-

Gohan gasped. Dumbledore turned to him questioningly. He bored into Gohan's mind and saw it. He whipped his cloak around and pulled Professor Snape to him, muttering. Snape nodded and hurried away. Dumbledore summoned Filch and Percy to him. It was then that Gohan remembered. He turned-

_Piccolo. Piccolo!_

_I'm here, Gohan. No need to shout._

_The black dog…it's Sirius Black!_

Gohan heard a sigh._ I know._

_WHAT?! You knew and you didn't tell me?! I came across the dog a few days ago! I could have-_

_WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything, Gohan? I told you to tell me if you saw that dog again!_

_He ran away. If you had told me how important it was-_

_I _did _tell you how important it was, Gohan! But…I suppose it doesn't matter now. What's got you torn up, kid?_

_Sirius Black tried to get into Gryffindor Tower-_

_WHAT?! GOHAN!!!_

_I'm sorry! Wait…why am I apologizing?_

_Grrrgghhh! I mean it, Gohan! Any more contact from the dog, I want to know immediately! _With that, Piccolo severed the connection.

"Mr. Son," Dumbledore cleared his throat. Apparently, he hadn't missed the exchange.

Gohan gulped. "Uh, yeah?"

"Follow me, please."

"O-okay."

...

Gohan sat nervously in the headmaster's office, fidgeting with his tail as Dumbledore took his seat behind the desk.

"Mr. Son, I would like you to tell me everything you know about that big dog you've been seeing."

"Well, I first saw him at Magical Menagerie. I gave him food. He looked skinny. Then, I saw him on the edge of the forbidden forest. He showed me a newspaper."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Newspaper?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Why would he show you a newspaper? What was in it?"

"Ron's family. The trip to Egypt. Sir, can I say something?"

"Of course, Mr. Son."

"I don't think Sirius Black is after Harry."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, he seems to be angry at Ron's rat for some reason."

"How do you know the dog wasn't trying to trick you?"

"I guess I don't. But I believe him."

Dumbledore's eyes bore into his. "Why?"

"I searched his feelings. I think his animosity toward the rat is genuine."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Gohan frowned. "Oh, yeah! Before I met the dog, I sensed Ron's rat. It has an unusual ki for a rat. I didn't think too much of it at the time. But at the lake, the dog's ki was also unusual for a dog. Now I know it's because the dog is human-"

"Are you suggesting that Ronald's rat is also human?"

"I donno, but it makes sense. How else could the rat have such energy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think…it would be best…if you kept your suspicions to yourself…for the time being."

"You mean…another secret? Awwww!"

"Sadly, that seems to be your fate at the moment. Oh and speaking of secrets-"

"I'm not listening," Gohan plugged his ears and began singing loudly, "La la la la la-"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Son-"

"-La La La La La-"

"-Mr. Son-"

"LA LA LA LA LA-"

"MR. SON!"

Wincing in surprise, Gohan removed his fingers.

Eyes still twinkling, Dumbledore continued. "This concerns a secret you have already been keeping for a certain young lady."

Gohan blushed but said nothing.

"Ah, silence. The best weapon when not desiring to lie but not wanting to admit the truth. How unfortunate it is that more people won't practice such an art when confronted by discomfort-"

Gohan frowned. "You're stalling."

Dumbledore smiled. "You're beginning to be able to read my thought patterns. Yes, I'm stalling. I'm trying to find the best way to approach this. You see, I'm not sure how much Miss Granger has told you. At the same time, I doubt you are going to tell me how much she has. I don't want to reveal to you anything that she hasn't told-"

Gohan sighed. "I probably know as much as you do. We know that Piccolo knows…so it stands to reason that you know, as well."

"I see. Well, that was less difficult than I thought. She certainly has her father's brains."

Gohan leveled his eyes at Dumbledore. "Better not let _her_ hear that. It tears her apart to think she has anything to do with that…that-" Gohan couldn't finish.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I'll get to the point, then. Have you ever heard of Pandora?"

Gohan flinched. "Professor Trelawney said something about that."

Dumbledore raised a brow. "Is that so? I suppose I'll be needing to give Sybill a raise. And I'll need to be having a talk to her. We don't want that getting around…could arouse curiosity. In the meantime, I would like to lend you some books."

"Huh?"

"I have a few books on Pandora and a few others from my personal library I believe you and Miss Granger might enjoy." Dumbledore turned and pulled four books from a nearby bookcase. He held them out to Gohan, who took them. Gohan examined the covers: _Pandora Unveiled, Opening Pandora, _and _Origins of Magic Welders. _The fourth had strange symbols on the cover. "Unless you have anything else to add, Gohan, I believe this concludes our meeting. I will escort you to the Grand Hall."

...

As soon as Gohan entered the Grand Hall he pulled his sleeping bag into the corner where Hermione and the others were.

Hermione leaned over. _**"((What did Dumbledore want?))"**_ she whispered in Namekian.

**_"((You were right, Hermione. He knows.))"_**

She sighed. _**"((Is that all he wanted? To confirm that I am, in fact, **_**his**_** daughter?))" **_She spat _his._

**_"((Nah, he already knows that. He gave us some books to read…about Pandora…and other stuff.))"_**

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Ron whispered.

"Never mind, Ron. **_((Pandora? Not him, too! I was hoping Trelawney was just having a massive brain fart. Pandora is real?))"_**

Gohan giggled. _**"((I can't believe you just said that in Namekian! Dende would keel over if he heard you-))"**_

**_"((Never mind that, Gohan!))" _**Hermione whispered in exasperation.

"Son! Granger! Stop talking at once!" Percy barked in a deadly whisper, amid nearby giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Percy walked away. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she whispered, _**"((What do you think, Gohan? Should we study this thing?))"**_

Gohan shrugged. _**"((It's probably better than not knowing.))"**_

She sighed. _**"((If you say so.))"**_

Harry relaxed as his friends fell silent. He had recognized the words Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Pandora. He frowned thoughtfully. He remembered when Trelawney had made the comment about Pandora. He also remembered what Hermione had said about her recurring dreams of the same gold box. She had said the dream frightened her for some reason.

Harry sat up. What if Hermione had been stuck with that box while she had been Petrified? Maybe that was why she was acting funny when she was freed. But that couldn't be all of it. Hermione had become so secretive lately. The fact that she was conversing with Gohan in a different language sometimes had Harry wondering what she and Gohan did over the summer. She would be the type to be able to pick up a language in only a few months. After all, Hermione had never had those types of conversations before summer. She didn't have much of an opportunity, lying in a hospital bed.

"Potter! What are you doing?! Lie down!" Glaring at Percy, Harry settled into his squashy purple bag. He looked over at Hermione's back, wishing for once that he was as smart as she was. Then maybe he'd be useful enough to help the friend he just knew was going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

Gohan sat in the Quidditch pitch, wearing a slightly annoyed, bored expression. Professor McGonagall refused to allow Harry at practice unless he, Vegeta, or Piccolo was there to 'protect him' from Sirius Black. Vegeta, who was still miffed at Harry for sneaking away from Privet Drive practically under his nose, flat out refused. Piccolo, on the other hand, became so focused on finding Sirius Black before the dementors that he barely made out what Gohan said when he asked.

Gohan looked over at Hermione and smiled. She had agreed to come along and keep him company. She pushed a strand of hair from her face as she pored through _Pandora Revealed. _Gohan traced the outline of her jaw with his eyes. _She's really pretty._

Feeling his gaze, Hermione looked up. "What?"

Gohan looked away, blushing slightly. "Aww, nothing."

Seeing him squirm and fidget with his tail, she returned to her book with a tiny smile. Gohan could be really cute sometimes.

She gasped suddenly. "Gohan, listen to this! '_Creating Pandora is an exceptionally difficult magical maneuver, one that requires intense concentration and skill. Because it often requires Legilimancy, Pandora is rarely attempted by anyone excepting the most extraordinary and most focused witches and wizards. Most ordinary wizards know better than to attempt the Pandora Charm, because the results of failure could be disastrous. Many victims of failed or opened Pandora have never recovered. It is for that reason that the Confederation of Warlocks have attempted to vote Pandora as an unforgivable during countless sessions.' _Gohan, do you think V-Voldemort did this to me?"

"I don't know. You said you were at Harry's house at one point before Harry's parents got killed…but after they went into hiding, right? So, when would he find the time to do it? And what would his motive be?"

"Hmm. But who else could it be. The only extraordinary wizards we know are V-Voldemort…and Dumbledore, and I just can't see Dumbledore-"

"There are others, Hermione. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Harry even. Just because you don't hear of someone being exceptional doesn't mean that they aren't. Would you believe that Professor Snape can beat me with a wand, and I'm a Super Saiyan?"

"I suppose, but…hang on. How would you know that Snape can-"

"Aaaahhhh! So…what else does the book say?"

"Gohan-"

"Later. Tell me what the book says."

Hermione sighed. "The book also says that Pandora can be used to contain memories, powers, abilities, knowledge, even another person. Pandora seals those things into a golden shimmery encasement within the mind. Most Pandora victims are unaware of the seal. I guess I'm an exception.

"It says the symptoms to look for in a person include: returning to the same location for no apparent reason, possessing memories of said encasement…as the inexperienced caster sometimes forgets to wipe away residue memories of the casting, remembering seeing someone or something in a memory that seems out of place…" Hermione's eyes shifted out of focus for a moment.

"Hermione?"

She stood suddenly, clearly enraged. "I'll murder him!" She stomped down the stairs.


	6. Discourse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Discourse**

* * *

"I'll murder him!" Angrily, she stomped down the stairs.

Gohan blinked stupidly. Then he jumped from the stands. "Hermione! Wait up!"

She stalked toward the castle, the earth slightly shaking from her treading. Gohan gasped at her sparking ki. He flash-sped to her side.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

Hermione answered with a glare that was all too Vegeta-ish. She took the staircase that led down to the dungeons, Gohan had to levitate and sail down just to keep up. She strode purposefully forward as a tall shadow was closing the door of the dungeon classroom. A smirk formed on the sallow skinned face of Professor Snape as he opened his mouth.

_Pop. _Gohan gasped as the sound of Hermione's hand colliding with the teacher's face echoed through the empty corridor. Snape struck the door he had just closed so forcefully that it cracked, holding his face with his left hand and staring at her in shock.

She bared her teeth, shrieking hysterically. "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU STAND UP THERE EVERY DAY AND PRETEND YOU HAD NEVER MET ME BEFORE?! HOW DARE YOU LOOK ME IN THE FACE EVERY SINGLE DAY AND ACT SO INNOCENT-"

"Miss. Granger-" he managed behind his clamped face.

"Oh, _yes!_ That's right! What's it to be now?_ Fifty_ points from Gryffindor? One hundred? Keep pretending, you liar, you fake, you fraud! Just keep hiding behind that mask! I just want to ask you one thing_, Sevie_! Do you sleep _well_ at night? Does it make you feel _good_ to know that you silenced Voldemort's-"

"_Langlock!"_ Snape cried, pointing at Hermione's face. Hermione's hand shot up to her cheek, because her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. Still holding his jaw, he stood. "In the classroom, both of you. NOW!"

Gohan obeyed immediately. Hermione cast one more venomous glance at him before entering, loudly dropping her book bag onto the floor. Snape shut the door and said quietly, "Muffliato," before pointing the wand at his own face and repairing the damage Hermione had done. Then, he rounded on her.

"Foolish girl! Did you stop to think what might have happened if someone had overheard what you almost said?!"

Hermione said nothing, but glared angrily.

"I assume, of course, that you told Son?" He gestured toward Gohan. "When did _you_ find out, _Lady Subaru_?" Sighing, he performed the counter curse.

"Don't call me that!" She spat as soon as her tongue was freed.

"Fine, but I believe your potions instructor asked you a question, _Miss Granger_."

"Fine, _Mister Snape_, I will answer! Last year, when I was attacked by the basilisk. I looked it directly in the eye."

"That's impossible. You would be-"

"Dead?" she scoffed, nodding. "The snake thought I should be, as well! I guess we have _you_ to thank for that, Mister big-shot Pandora Man!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"The Pandora shielded me. It saved my life, but the basilisk's beam cracked the box…or cage, as the proper term would be. I've been getting memories ever since. To date I have seventeen memories."

"You said the snake thought-"

She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to remind me of the less pleasant acquisitions of the cracked gilded cage! As soon as I heard the sound and saw the flash from the Pandora cracking, I heard the snake. It became rather disappointed that it didn't manage to kill Harry's Mudblood friend-"

"Don't say that word!" Snape spat.

Getting over her shock at Snape's reaction, she smirked. "Why not? As far as everyone else here is concerned, I _am_ a Mudblood. And I am proud of it! I am _proud_ of my Muggle parents, the only parents I have ever known, the ones that took me in and loved me like I was their own. I am proud of them, even if I am still angry at them, even if I hate them…_and _love them! Considering what I _could_ have had for parents, I suppose I'm rather privileged to have them!"

"Selina was a good woman," Snape said quietly.

Hermione sneered bitterly. "Well, I wouldn't know, would I?"

Snape sighed. "Then I suppose it's time for you to be educated. Sit."

Forgetting to cast her usual enchantment, the chair exploded as soon as Hermione sat. The floor quaked as her bottom hit the floor, the chair crumpling under her weight. Gohan tapped his chair twice before he sat. Blushing furiously, Hermione repaired the chair, performed the charm, and sat.

Snape smirked. "I wasn't aware you had weight issues, _Miss Granger."_

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Cute._ I don't normally discuss my 'weight issues' with my peers…_or _my instructors. Most adolescent females don't weigh seven hundred and fifty kilograms like _I_ currently do."

Snape spluttered. "WHAT?!"

In a peculiar mood, she nodded loftily. "Yeah, I know. It's nowhere near good enough. I believe I might add another two fifty."

Snape gestured at Gohan. "She's joking, right?"

Gohan shrugged. "Actually, I've been telling her she's been taking it too easy. She's fully capable of handling five thousand."

Snape stared. "How much do _you _currently weigh, Mr. Son?"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Well, not counting my own weight, I'd say fifteen thousand."

"You jest!"

Gohan shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't tell her she's taking it easy. I'm just as lazy, I guess."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Weight issues aside, I thought you were going to tell us about my, er, Selena."

Snape selected a nearby chair and sat with a heavy sigh. "If you tell Potter anything about Lily's part, I'll Pandora both of you! Got it?"

Gohan nodded slowly, and Hermione glared.

He sighed again. "I met Lily first. We lived in the same neighborhood, Spinner's End. I watched her and her Muggle sister play in the community park. I knew, as I watched her, she was going to be an excellent witch. I eventually plucked up the courage to approach her. We became friends." Snape's mouth twitched.

"We met Selena on the train. I had heard of the Subaru from my mother before, but never thought I'd have the privilege of meeting one, or befriending one, for that matter. Selena took to Lily very well. It was funny. Selena lived at the castle but had decided to ride on the train so she could participate in the Hogwarts tradition of coming across the lake."

"She lived in the castle?" Hermione asked.

Gohan answered. "The Subaru are hereditary heirs of Arandia estates. That includes Hogwarts."

Snape raised a brow. "You've been doing your homework, Son. Anyways, after I had my first encounter with Potter, we searched for another compartment. Selena was gracious enough to offer hers. She was incredible. The first time we met, she transfigured my clothes, completely wandless!"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Gohan gasped in awe. "She sounds like Piccolo."

Snape nodded. "I'm actually glad she did. My clothes were lamentable."

Hermione frowned. "Why? Didn't your parents-"

"My clothes were lamentable!" He repeated firmly. "Potter actually had the nerve to enter the compartment with his boot-licking toadies-"

Hermione glared and opened her mouth, but-

"-wanting to pick a fight with me. Selena was priceless, she and Lily both. It's a miracle Potter _or _Black survived." Snape's eyes glazed over, wearing an ecstatic expression Hermione never thought she'd see on the face of Severus Snape.

"Did you say Black, Professor?"

Snape waved him off. "That was the first day I saw it. The transformation. Selena was beautiful with her shimmery face, those square-point ears, the canines. Of course, she wasn't old enough for the facial masking marks yet. She was so…"

"Exotic," Hermione finished.

Snape looked up at her. "Yes. Very exotic. If my interest hadn't been…elsewhere, I'd have wanted Selena. But anyways, at that age Selena was quite unable to control it. The transformation occurred when she was angry, and Potter had managed to make her very angry, arrogant fool! After the sorting, he and Black spent two days in the hospital wing. It was the best day of my life…and the worst.

"Lily and Selena both were placed in Gryffindor. I, of course, ended up in Slytherin. Mother was so proud," he snorted bitterly. "Selena didn't like Lily's association with me because of the other friends I kept. I hung around the worst of Hogwarts, whenever I wasn't being bullied or teased for my lack of finery. Then one day, Lily and I broke away, never to speak more than cold polite words again."

"Why?"

Snape bit his lip. "I called her a Mudblood," he whispered. He swallowed hard and continued thickly. "Oddly, Selena continued to be friendly to me, even though I had insulted Lily. I knew I deserved no better than Lily's anger. I even tried to apologize. But it was the final deed in a string of deeds that destroyed my hopes forever. Lily didn't hate me. She just had had enough."

"Lily married Potter, of all people, and Selena left the wizarding world for some special training. I joined the Death Eaters, believing there was no higher honor," he said in a hollow, mocking voice. "And we all followed our paths. Until, one day, all of our paths crossed.

"The Dark Lord had originally had a different design, before he became obsessed with Harry Potter. He knew how strong the Subaru bloodline was. He knew how physically and magically powerful the Subaru were. There were rumors that the Subaru were tied to Merlin himself. The Dark Lord arranged it all.

"Selena had returned from her training. She strode up Diagon Alley, where she immediately became surrounded by twenty Death Eaters. Not that they were any match for her. She fought them using a combination of magic and brute force, even a bit of ki energy. But he was lurking in the shadows. She dropped her guard, and he Imperiused her."

Hermione stared in horror as he continued, his jaw working in emotion. "Before she could throw it off, and she undoubtedly would have, he had her drink Amortensia. It was the combination of the two that kept her subjugated to his will for so long. He simply knew that she never would have submitted to him any other way than to use the two in combination."

"What was the plan?" Hermione asked, her throat suddenly dry.

"The Dark Lord wanted a son. A male body that he could possess, once the child obtained a cognitive age. His new body would be strong in all ways: strong bloodline, strong physically, strong magically. As a Subaru, he'd also participate in all the major decisions within Hogwarts, as all previous Subaru were automatically given one spot within the governorship. He'd become proprietor of all Subaru estates and accounts, including the massive vaults at Gringotts."

"And _you _participated?"

Snape nodded in disgust. "The Dark Lord didn't tell any of us his plan until after the fact. He only commanded us to participate in her capture. Once she was secured and her stomach started to bulge, he told me of a few potions he wanted. He wanted me to make two potions: one to ensure the gender of a pregnancy and one to switch bodies with another.

"It was then that I guessed what he was planning. I knew that after he was finished Selena's life would be worthless. I gave her a fake potion and ensured my Lord that the child would be a boy if it survived. Then, as the Dark Lord went on business, I provided the antidote to the Amortensia. As expected, she broke free from the Imperius. But the Dark Lord had broken her. I had to practically lead her to the Potters. After giving her specific instructions, I left her in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, hiding in nearby bushes to ensure she was found by the right people." He scoffed angrily.

"Black found her. I should have offed him when I had the chance, the back-stabbing traitor! Potter sure knew how to choose his friends. He took her in to the Potters. Until I saw her lying in the rubble a little over a year later, that's the last I saw of her."

Hermione sat, breathing hard, with tears pouring down her face. Gohan had scooted in close, his arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort.

"T-then what happened?"

"I went to London, persuaded some Muggle drunks to beat me. I fixed a prolonging charm to my injuries to ensure my story would be more believable. I went into Knockturn Alley and miffed some more drunks. I got cursed and cut up as much as I could before returning to the manor. Then I waited for the Dark Lord to return, performing a little "artwork" of my own. He was furious at my 'failure,' but he believed me when I told him Selena had broken free from the Imperius and beat me. The agony I suffered that night was unspeakable. I forget how long he tortured me. It seemed countless hours. I guess I couldn't go insane; I was never sane to begin with.

"The Death Eaters spent months searching for her. I suppose Selena did what I asked. Outside of Black and the Potters, no one knew where Selena was being kept. On April Twentieth, I received a scrap parchment from an owl that read: **Lianna Kari Mori.** That was it. It had been written in Lily's hand. Selena didn't even have enough spirit left to write her own letters."

"April Twentieth?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"That's weird!" Gohan said. "That's my birthday!" Snape frowned.

"But, September Nineteenth-" she stammered

"-was _my mother's _birthday," Snape finished.

"So I was born April Twentieth?"

"The same year Potter was born," Snape said. "I changed the date and year so that he would have a considerably more difficult time connecting you to Selena."

"So I'm not fourteen? I'm still thirteen?"

"We share a birthday, Hermione! We can celebrate together!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

Hermione scoffed with a tiny smile. She looked over at Snape and nodded. He continued.

"I became disgraced, and as a result, I was stupid. I would have done almost anything to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces, although admittedly, I obeyed him more from fear than devotion. Within six months of Selena's "escape" the Dark Lord began pursuing the Potters. To "ensure" Lily's and Selena's survival, I turned to Dumbledore and became a double-agent. I was Dumbledore's spy pretending to be the Dark Lord's spy.

"It continued for a while. I thought it was turning out until the day I saw the Dark Lord's face. I knew he knew. He had that wild happy look in his face. I waited until he Disapparated, waited a few moments, then I Apparated to Godric's Hollow, to the graveyard. I had to stop him somehow. As soon as I got there, I knew something was wrong. I had never been able to see Potter's house before that night. But there it was. I took two steps in that direction when the side of the house exploded. After several minutes of silence, I entered the house.

"I saw Potter's body first. I hated him, but I never wanted to see him like that. I had to step over him to get to the stairs. The first thing I saw when I got to the top of the stairs was a feminine hand lying past one of the door frames. My pain overcame whatever fear I had. Furthermore, I heard wailing coming from the room. The wailing of infants. I whipped around the corner, prepared to face him and my own demise, but all I saw was death. Selena had died first. She had no strength left to face him. She was easy prey for him. Then, I saw _her_," he choked. "L-lying near the crib. The look on her face," Snape stood, and entered his office, slamming the door. He emerged after ten minutes.

He cleared his throat. "I looked into the first crib. Little Potter looked fine, except for the permanent mark on his head. The other baby was shrieking. She sat near the hole in the bedroom. As I approached, I realized that the child was different. She was talking, for one thing. She seemed fully understanding of what had happened. She was hysterical. A faint light surrounded her. I assume she had exhausted most of her energy.

"I heard the Mutt's bike outside, not knowing that Hagrid was on it. I grabbed the child, transfigured Selena's body into a bone, and Disapparated. You were still shrieking when I took you to the basement of Spinner's End. Even after drinking an adult dose of Calming Drought, you were still inconsolable. You had been completely traumatized by the murder you had seen. So I performed Legilimens on you. I tried to project happy images into your mind. It managed to pacify you somewhat, for a time.

"But I knew it would be inevitable that you would remember again. It was so frightening. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know where the Dark Lord was. It was the only thing I could think of. Should the Dark Lord reappear, if he knew of your existence, he might eliminate you…or try again. The Dark Lord isn't given to quitting when he wants something," Snape said in disgust.

"AGAIN?!" Gohan spluttered loudly, outwardly projecting the horror that Hermione felt within. "YOU MEAN, HE'D-HE'D-HIS OWN-"

"What a freak!" She spat angrily. "What kind of animal-"

Gohan's ki sparked angrily. "Dumbledore was right! He _is _worse than Cell!"

Snape nodded. "So I performed the charm. It took hours to finish. I had to make you forget everything. I had to encase your ability to speak to snakes. I even encased over three fourths of your strength-"

Gohan spluttered. "WHAT?! Y-Y-You mean, she's actually four times stronger than she is now?!"

Snape frowned. "Depending on how much of her power has seeped through the crack."

"Wow, Hermione, you're even stronger than _Piccolo_ thought!"

Snape continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I made a vow to Selena that I would do everything in my abilities to keep the Dark Lord from getting to you. At the time I had thought it was a fair exchange. You got to have a normal birth, with a normal family, in a normal life, as normal as a witch's life _can_ be. I was as rash and foolish as ever, but for a while, my plan seemed to work.

"Of course, I had to cover my tracks at the ministry. I bribed one of my old Death Eater friends to get into the birth records to eliminate any signs that a Subaru child had been born. I modified memories of everyone in the department…one at a time. Then, I had to go to the Muggle-born Investigation Committee to plant your name into the registry. If your name was already there and it was said that a sample of blood was taken, then your identity wouldn't be questioned, and your admission into Hogwarts would go without question. I even Confunded Professor Flitwick to believe _he _had nominated you out of the limited applicant stack. I needed you to come to this school so I could keep an eye on you, to make sure you didn't get a big head-"

"-Like my father?" she finished bitterly. "That's why you scorn me in class? To make sure I don't turn out like _him_? Don't worry. I'm not going to be anything like that _beast_!"

Snape's eye glinted. "You do realize, of course, that you are, in fact, Slytherin's heir?"

Hermione's face contorted. "Ugh! What's _wrong _with you?! I just told you I don't want anything to do with him-"

Snape dismissed her comment with a wave. "You have an incredible opportunity here, Miss Subaru-"

"I TOLD YOU-"

"SHUT UP, GIRL, AND LISTEN!" He sighed. "Hogwarts has been divided for centuries. You could change that. You have the opportunity to reunite the entire school."

She shook her head. "That's crazy! Even if I manage to somehow convince everyone that I am an heir of Slytherin, I'm still a blood traitor…not to mention a half breed."

Snape gave a small, ironic smile. "Your blood status is considerably less in question than the Dark Lord's. Besides, you are not only Heir of Slytherin. You are also Heir of Arandia. That fact alone would pull little more than half of Slytherin's weight in your favor. Most of the Slytherins follow the Dark Lord from fear. If they had a real leader, one they could believe in-"

Hermione scoffed. "Are you suggesting that I walk up to your House and say, 'Hey, you guys! I'm not really a Mudblood. I'm the Heir of Slytherin! So let's go fight Voldemort!'"

"Of course not! You wouldn't win them like that, even if you proved to them that you _were_ Heir of Slytherin. You need to win them _before _they even know of your origins."

Hermione pointed at herself with both hands, scoffing impatiently. "Hello?! Mudblood?! Exactly how do you suggest going about persuading Slytherins that a _Mudblood_ can lead them?"

Snape smirked. "You are not unintelligent, _Miss Granger_. Although, there are benefits to having a Slytherin potions master. Perhaps one such situation may present itself in an upcoming class." He stood. "Well, it's getting late. I'll send you to the tower with a permission note to be in the halls this late. Oh, and you owe me a week's worth of detention for attacking a teacher. Have a pleasant evening, _Miss Granger_." He turned with a smirk, scrawled on a parchment, performed a small, mocking bow, and strode away.

...

As they made their way toward the Gryffindor Tower, Gohan nudged Hermione, grinning. _**"((So, are you still planning to murder him?))"**_

"_**((Oh, shut up!))"**_


	7. Grim Tidings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Grim Tidings**

* * *

The weather continued to be dismal. Gohan sighed as he noted a small dot on the horizon through the window of his dorm. It seemed Piccolo wasn't at all faced by the depressing mood that was creeping around Hogwarts of late. The first Quidditch was that very weekend. Harry had complained to his friends about Slytherin's backing out. Gohan sighed again. If _he_ was Seeker on any team, the game would be over in a matter of seconds, giving _any _team he was on an unfair advantage. Not that Quidditch wasn't interesting to watch, despite the fact.

...

Ever since the conversation with Snape, Hermione had become considerably more interested in her mother's bloodline. Gohan had surrendered his notes to her and both spent several hours a week trying to find more information about the Subaru. Hermione had gasped when she saw the picture of Sir Ellon.

"_That's_ the transformation? Strange," she had said, but not unpleasantly. "I wonder what happened to mother. In my memories, she looked like that all the time. Maybe it becomes permanent after a while."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't think so. She was probably an emotional wreck after experiencing that trauma. Staying in the transformed state with her emotional upheaval is probably what drained her of all of her energy."

...

Harry, on the other hand, had become completely preoccupied with his upcoming game with Hufflepuff. He absently walked into a DADA class ten minutes late, surprisingly being taught by none other than Professor Snape.

After giving Harry a sound chiding with a sardonic grin, Snape turned his dark eyes on the rest of the class. "As I was saying before Potter's interruption, Professor Lupin has left no record indicating the topics covered thus far-"

Hermione raised her hand. Snape ignored her, but she spoke anyways. "Please, sir! We've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows…and we're just about to start-"

"Quiet! I didn't ask to be informed, _Miss Granger. _I was merely commenting on Lupin's obvious lack of organization." Snape had said her name in an ironic fashion. Hermione bent her head but rolled her eyes. Dean Thomas went into a bold defense of Lupin.

Snape scoffed. "You are easily satisfied. I'd expect first years to be able to cover the topics _Miss Granger _named for you." Everyone stared at him. Even they were beginning to pick up the tone he used when speaking of Hermione. "Today we shall discuss…werewolves."

Hermione frowned. "But, sir, we were just starting hinkypunks. We're not due to study nocturnal beasts for weeks-"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "_Miss Granger, _I believe _I_ am teaching this class. Turn to page 394! Everyone!"

Snape smirked. "So, which of you can tell us the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Anyone? How disappointing!" He said sardonically. "I never thought I'd enter a third-year class full of dunderheads that cannot tell the difference-"

"Sir, please!" Hermione said desperately. "There are several small ways the werewolf differs from the true wolf. The werewolf's snout-"

"That is the last time you will be speaking out of turn, _Miss Granger. _Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione stared at the textbook, her eyes filling. She knew Snape was trying to get a reaction from her. She looked away. Gohan covered her hand with his and gave it a small squeeze, glaring at Snape. He couldn't understand why he was hurting her.

Ron yelled at Snape angrily, but it only made things worse. When it was all over, Ron had a detention and the entire class had two scrolls worth of homework.

* * *

Gohan's eyes snapped open, and he sat upright in bed, hearing Harry yelling. Apparently, Peeves had awakened him by blowing in his ear. Gohan looked at the clock: four thirty-two. He turned over and closed his eyes. After all, he and Hermione both had been out sparring with Vegeta and Piccolo until after two.

Gohan awoke at dawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in time to see Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, trying to sneak into the dorm. Pulling on his robes, he lifted the cat and hauled him downstairs.

"Gosh, what _is_ it with everyone and Ron's rat?" he muttered sleepily.

…

The weather was even worse than it had been. Everyone on the Quidditch pitch was soaked in seconds. Even Gohan was having difficulty spotting the Snitch. He could just imagine the trouble Harry was having. Wood called time.

Hermione gasped. "I have an idea!" She shot down the stairs, beaming. Gohan leaned forward to watch. Hermione had tapped Harry's shoulder, taken his glasses, tapped them with her wand, and handed them back. She reappeared less than a minute later in the stands.

"I fixed the glasses so rain wouldn't cling to them," she said happily. They looked up into the sky expectantly. But something else had caught Gohan's eye. His eyes snapped to the back of another set of stands where he saw a big black dog-

_Piccolo! I see the dog!_

_Where, Gohan?_

_He's sitting in the stands-_

"GOHAN!" Hermione shrieked suddenly, pointing up. Gohan felt them before he saw them. There were around a hundred of them. Harry was surrounded. Hermione stood, her intentions clear.

Gohan grabbed her, holding her back. "No! No one here knows that you can fly, Hermione! Besides, _I _can't even handle those things as a Super Saiyan…what are _you_ going to do?"

"HARRY!" She screamed. Gohan turned in time to see Harry falling. Without hesitating, he jumped from the stands and sped toward the falling wizard, transforming to increase his speed, trying to reach Harry before he hit the ground-

...

He bounded fearfully on his four paws down the steps as soon as he saw the boy begin to fall. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do _something._ As he exited the stair, he stopped, colliding with someone in his fervor to reach the last thing that mattered to him. But someone else had reached him first. A golden shimmering boy had caught Harry Potter and was gently carrying him toward the castle.

"What did you think _you_ were going to do?" a calm voice asked him. Fearfully, he looked up…up at the very one he had bumped into. The man who had spoken to him was unlike any man he had ever seen before. He was tall, had pointed ears, and his skin was as green as the trees of the forest he had hidden in. Was made him afraid wasn't this strange man…he had seen him hovering over the forest many times…had even seen him talking to Harry and the peculiar boy Harry was friends with. No, what he found so startling was that the man looked at him so expectantly, as if awaiting an answer from a dog that wasn't supposed to be able to respond. It unnerved him. If this man knew about him, then his disguise was worthless.

He bolted, checking behind to ensure he wasn't being followed. The green stranger remained as the dog continued to place as much distance as possible between himself and the Quidditch pitch. Once he broke through the trees, the dog stopped looking over his shoulder, completely focusing on returning to the cave he had spent so many nights-

_Flash. _The dog skidded with a yelp as the green man suddenly appeared in front of him. How could he escape such speed?!

"Grrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!" the dog snarled, bristling fearfully and baring his teeth.

"Calm down," the green man said in a bored, calm voice. "It isn't my design to harm you, or to turn you in, yet. I want a word with you, Black. I need to know your intentions. Talk to me."

The wet dog slowly began forming into the outline of a man. The man staggered, as if unaccustomed to walking on two legs for a long time. The human continued panting wearily. "Who are you?" Sirius demanded forcefully.

"I am Piccolo." A bolt of lightning flashed, casting his green features into sharp relief.

* * *

"After Gohan caught you, Dumbledore shot some silvery stuff at the dementors, just like Lupin did. They left straight away. Dumbledore was furious. I've never seen him so angry," Hermione was saying.

Gohan was looking outside the window, frowning thoughtfully. He was sure he had seen Piccolo with the dog earlier.

"W-what about my Nimbus?" Harry asked. "Did someone get it?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry, Harry. When you fell off, it blew into the Whomping Willow."

Harry made an effort to sit up. "And?"

"Well, you know how the Whomping Willow hates to be hit," Ron said.

"Professor Flitwick picked it up before he came," Hermione added softly as she lifted a bag from the floor and handed it to Harry, spilling some large splinters on the bed.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the weekend in the hospital. He flat out refused to let Madam Pomfrey throw away his broken broomstick. Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry the entire time. Ginny came with a self-made get well card, blushing greatly. Hagrid brought in some strange looking yellow flowers. Gohan darted in and out of the room all day, completely distracted. He still couldn't get any information from Piccolo about Sirius Black.

"Will you at least tell me you didn't hand him over to the dementors?" He asked him in unusual annoyance.

Piccolo chuckled. "You like the dog, don't you?" He didn't answer Gohan's question though.

Pouting, Gohan stalked away.

* * *

As the next week began, Harry's mood hadn't improved, either. Malfoy, evidently feeling much better, was doing enthusiastic reenactments of Harry falling of his broomstick, even agitating Gohan.

Ron became so angry that he threw a slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy's face during potions, causing Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense again, I'm skiving!" He said hotly as they made their way to the class. Hermione peeked around the corner.

"Lupin's back!" She said, clearly relieved. But as Lupin came into view, it became clear that he was still ill. He was thinner, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He smiled at his class, though. The entire class exploded into complaint. Lupin soothed them by telling them that they didn't have to turn in the essay unless they wanted extra credit.

Gohan looked over at Hermione as he handed his essay in. She was staring at Lupin with a knowing, antsy look. At the end of class, Lupin asked Harry to stay behind. Grabbing his books, Gohan opened the window and took off.

…

"Stop badgering me, Gohan!" Piccolo said in exasperation, his voice slightly raised over the incessant rain and howling wind. "I know you. That is why I'm not telling you-"

"But, Piccolo, those dementors are terrible-"

"I know what they are, Gohan. I assure you, I haven't done anything to warrant this kind of interrogation, especially one from a friend! Now let it go!"

* * *

The weather continued to be stubborn even into December. Then, two weeks before end of term, the sky cleared. Gohan shot into the sky enthusiastically. It had been a while since he had had a clear sky to fly in. Hermione and Ron were going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas to keep Harry company. Gohan decided to see if he could arrange for his friends to go to Capsule Corp. for one day. He had arranged the day to be Christmas Eve. With permission from Dumbledore, the Grangers, and the Weasleys, Gohan hopped happily with excitement when he gave his friends the invitation.

But to Harry's disappointment, one last Hogsmeade trip was scheduled the last weekend before the official start of term. He and Gohan were planning to spend the time reading in the library, when-

"Psst-Harry!"

Harry and Gohan turned to see Fred and George peering out from behind a statue. Gohan knew they had been back there. He remained silent only because he wanted to see what kind of prank they had planned.

Harry spoke first. "What are you planning? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Fred looked over at Gohan. "You know how to keep secrets, right, Son?"

Gohan gulped.

Fred continued with a wink. "Before we go, we've decided to spread some festive cheer. In here."

Harry and Gohan entered a classroom to the left of the one-eyed witch passage. Fred pulled a worn parchment with nothing on it and placed it on the desk. "Consider this an early Christmas present."

Harry stared at it. "What is it?" Gohan stared at the parchment. It had an odd energy to it. He looked back up in time to hear Harry say, "What do I need with a bit of old parchment?"

Fred pulled a face of mock offence. "A bit of old parchment? Explain, George."

"Well, back in first year, when we were young and innocent-"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"-well, more innocent than we are now, Filch busted us for setting off a dung bomb-"

"-hauled us straight to his office and began threatening us with the usual, he did-"

"-detention-"

"-disembowelment-"

"-thumb screw-"

"-we couldn't help but notice a drawer labeled _Highly Dangerous Confiscated Items."_

Harry gasped. "You didn't!"

Fred and George cracked identical wicked grins. "Don't give us _that_ look, Harry! We both know you would have done the same. Anyways, George here distracted Filch with another dung bomb. I opened the drawer and 'filched' this."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Definitely. This little gem's taught us more than even the teachers."

"Now, you've got me curious-"

"Is that right?" George said mildly. Tapping the parchment, he said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Ink began to slowly spread across the front of the parchment, forming the words:

_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers __are proud to present___

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

Gohan gasped as he watched over Harry's shoulder. Not only did this map have Hogwarts mapped out in intricate detail, but also pinpointed the position of everyone within. Gohan noted that as many secrets the map seemed to reveal, that the Chamber of Secrets wasn't on the map. That means the map-makers hadn't known about it. It made Gohan wonder if there were other secrets of Hogwarts that were unknown, as well.

Fred traced one of the secret passages. "There are seven of them. Filch knows of four, but these three-" Fred continued as Gohan listened absently. "-Just tap it and say 'Mischief Managed!' and it will wipe clean."

"So, young Harry, mind that you behave yourself-"

"-and see you in Honeydukes," Fred finished.

Gohan and Harry stared at each other as the twins left. "Erm, what do you say we have a go?"

Gohan sighed. He knew he'd never persuade Harry not to. "Okay, but you'd better use the cloak and suppress your ki. I'd never hear the end of it if Piccolo caught us."

Harry grinned. "Excellent!"

...

Less than half an hour later, Gohan and Invisibly-suppressed Harry trotted up the basement stairs of Honeydukes. After completely shocking Hermione and Ron, they exited the store.

Hermione was arguing passionately. "-But Sirius Black-"

_What are you up to, Gohan? _Piccolo's voice asked suspiciously.

_Oh, er, we're just in Hogsmeade-_

_With Harry Potter? I can't sense his ki up at the school. I know he's with you, Gohan! Tell him to stop suppressing hi energy. If you're going to break the rules, at least do it safely! I'll hide among the trees to make sure nothing happens._

Gohan blushed, muttering to Harry. Harry started in surprise, and then snorted at the naiveté in their plan. Piccolo had seen right through it.

...

After a few more rebukes from Hermione, the four settled for a few butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks. Gohan ordered Muggle strawberry phosphate. The four sat and sipped their beverages. Suddenly, Harry choked. Gohan looked up. Professor McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and Flitwick had entered the pub, shortly joined by Hagrid. Harry lowered himself under the table, being half pushed down by his friends. Hermione magicked a tree in front of them to hide them from view.

Gohan gasped. Accepting an offer from the minister to join them, Rosmerta joined them on a full discussion on Sirius Black. Now Gohan and Hermione had already known the connections between the Potters and Black, but they hadn't known how close they had been supposedly. According McGonagall and Fudge, James Potter and Sirius Black had been inseparable during school, James even naming Sirius godfather to Harry. Gohan heard that Sirius had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and had murdered thirteen Muggles and a shy, portly wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Nothing had been left of him but a finger.

_It can't be! Sirius can't be the one who did all of those horrible things! He just can't be! He only seemed interested in the rat! No! I can't believe it!_

But Gohan continued to listen, his stomach filling with dread. As the increasing evidence mounted, there was little doubt that Sirius had done those things. Gohan was confused. Piccolo wasn't the sort to be fooled by anyone. How come he trusted Black? Something else had to be going on. Piccolo had to know something. Gohan frowned. It wasn't like Piccolo to hide something from him. Now he understood how Harry had felt last year. His stomach clenched with guilt as he looked at Hermione. He was still keeping secrets from his friend.

* * *

Piccolo dropped the ki-broiled fish in front of the dog, who attacked it ravenously with his teeth. Piccolo sighed. With the dementors around, Sirius felt more comfortable in dog form. Piccolo frowned as he watched the hungry dog, hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

None of the four ate at dinner that night. Harry disappeared shortly before it had begun. Gohan, Hermione, and Ron finally found him in one of the group study rooms, similar to the one in which Hermione had first revealed to Ron and Harry that Gohan had defeated Cell.

Harry was glaring at the table.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired softly.

"Go away," Harry muttered darkly.

Gohan knelt in front of Harry. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but-"

Harry looked up at Gohan. Hermione held her breath, fearing he was going to tell Harry about her.

"I don't think Sirius Black is after you."

Harry growled in exasperation. Gohan was always assuming the best about people. "Gohan-" He began in a voice that threatened the beginnings of a fight.

"No, listen. I think something else is going on here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are so pathetically clueless, Gohan! I _hope_ he comes for me! Because when he does, one of us is going to die…and it's not going to be me!" Harry pushed around Gohan and stalked toward Gryffindor Tower. Shooting Gohan a reproachful look, Ron followed.

Hermione looked at Gohan quizzically. "What do you mean, Gohan? What aren't you saying?"

Gohan returned her gaze. "Close the door. Do you remember what Trelawney said about the Grim?"

...

"So, you think Piccolo is protecting Sirius Black, that Black is innocent, and somehow this all has something to do with Ronald's rat? Gohan, you do realize that sounds completely insane."

Gohan nodded. "I know. But why not? If Sirius can become a dog, than surely the rat can be a human."

"But it doesn't make any sense, Gohan. What does Scabbers have to do with Sirius Black?"

Gohan sighed. "I don't know. We're obviously missing something. And _I _intent to find out what it is!"

Hermione sighed. _Why do I have the feeling I'm never going to catch up on my sleep?_

* * *

"You needed to see me, Piccolo?" The headmaster said to a tall form lurking behind a statue.

"Yes," the Namek said. "It's regarding Sirius Black. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."


	8. Holiday Blahs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Holiday Blahs**

* * *

"So, you believe that Sirius Black is innocent. Is there any possible way he could be fooling you?"

The Namek smirked. "Maybe you should ask the Weasley boy's rat that question. His ki is suspicious enough. He also happens to be missing a toe."

Dumbledore's cape swished as the old man whirled in an impressive speed, his eyes narrowed. "What?! Am I to believe that Ronald Weasley's rat is none other than-"

"Believe what you want. I am only telling you what I know."

* * *

"Hi, Harry. What happened to you? You look dreadful!" Videl said as Harry staggered disheveled down the tower steps.

"Where-where is everyone?" Harry muttered.

Ron answered, "Gone, mate. It's the first day of holidays, remember? I was coming to wake you…it's nearly lunchtime."

Harry looked over at Videl. "What are you doing here, then?"

Videl shrugged. "Now that people are leaving me alone, I'd _rather_ be here for the holiday. Dad's probably entertaining some airhead bimbo at his house. I hate the company he's been keeping lately. If he'd _stop_ having such a big head-" She sighed.

Hermione approached cautiously. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," Harry said tersely, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, what we were saying last night," Hermione began. "I don't think you should go after Black.

Harry sighed loudly.

She spoke quicker. "You won't, will you? That would be incredibly stupid.-"

"Do you know what I hear every time I come near a dementor? I can hear my mother screaming…pleading with Voldemort! How can I forget something like that! And Black…he betrayed them…to Voldemort! How the _hell _am I supposed to feel about that?!"

Gohan opened his mouth, but Hermione touched his arm. She knew Harry wouldn't listen to reason at the moment. "They'll catch Black, though," she said frantically, trying to appease Harry. "He'll get sent back to Azkaban-"

"Fudge said that Black isn't affected by dementors as much as the others, remember?"

Ron looked at Harry in shock. "You're saying…you want to kill Black?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "Harry wouldn't kill anyone…would you?"

Harry was silent. After a few moments, he said, "Malfoy knew. Remember what he said in potions? 'If it were me, I'd hunt him down…revenge.'"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Malfoy probably wants you to go…so you would get hurt."

Gohan shrugged, finally annoyed. "Let him go, Hermione. Let him go after Black."

They all stared at him.

Gohan glared back. "Maybe then he'll listen." Gohan stalked away angrily.

...

Gohan sat in the courtyard, squeezing his tail huffily as he watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Hagrid's. _Why won't Harry just listen?_ Resolutely, he walked in the same direction, turning toward the section of Forbidden Forest where he knew Piccolo was. Nothing like a good spar to take his mind off his troubles.

...

Sirius Black was having difficulty keeping his eyes on the young boy who had appeared suddenly to challenge Piccolo. Both boy and Namek, as Piccolo had referred to himself, were so incredibly fast that he could hardly keep his eyes on the blurry forms, even with his keen doggy eyes. Every now and then, the boy would stop fighting, casting a glance at Sirius's bushy hiding place. Sirius had the feeling the boy suspected he was there. What was more, he sensed worry forming on the boy's face as he frowned thoughtfully toward the bush.

Caught off guard, Piccolo landed a powerful kick to the boy's upper torso, sending the boy spinning away ten meters. Completely unfazed, the boy Piccolo had called Gohan shot his body toward Piccolo and began throwing punches and kicks in earnest. Piccolo caught him in the face with an uppercut as Gohan glanced at the bush once more. Piccolo growled in frustration.

"What's in your head, boy? You're being incredibly sloppy."

Gohan told him what happened at the pub.

Piccolo frowned. "You believe it?"

"I can't somehow. It doesn't feel right. Especially the part about Peter Pettigrew. Something's missing, but I can't seem to place it."

"You're a smart boy, Gohan. You'll figure it out soon enough. Now let's go. Maybe you can focus better with _that _off your chest." Piccolo launched himself at Gohan, who chuckled at his mentor. Besides the boy himself, there was nothing Piccolo loved more than fighting.

Sirius stared in awe. He couldn't believe it. The boy had believed him without question. It had been a long time since anyone had trusted him so readily. Not even the green man went lightly on him, considering that it was _him_ that suggested Sirius's innocence to begin with. The dog looked up into the sky, his eyes watering. After twelve long years, it felt good to be believed. Now if only Harry-

* * *

Christmas Eve had arrived, and although Harry and Gohan were still short with each other, they still hurried to the Floo to head to Capsule Corp. Bulma had installed a chimney at her house when Gohan had told her about the Floo Network. Dumbledore had obtained a one-day visa from the Network to link her Muggle house to the network. All the Z-Fighters had showed up, including Piccolo, who had been given the day off watching the school.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Bulma said cheerfully. She walked over to Gohan, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, handing each of them packages.

Hermione held the small box with a smile. "This is a dino capsule?" She surmised.

Bulma blinked. "Yeah, how did you guess? But it isn't just any capsule, kid. It's a replica of Gohan's gravity room. Since you clearly like training as much as my Saiyan boys." Harry shot Hermione a shocked look. She didn't notice.

"Wow, thanks, Bulma! I-I don't know what to say!" Hermione stammered.

"No sweat, kid. Just promise not to flatten yourself on the first go. This baby goes up to eight hundred times Earth's normal gravity."

Ron spluttered as he opened his envelope. It was stuffed with Muggle money. "I can't-" he stammered.

Bulma laughed. "Don't be silly, Ron. That stuff is as common as toilet paper around here."

For some reason Vegeta blushed, glaring angrily at Bulma. Gohan giggled.

"Shut up, boy!" Hermione and Gohan exchanged knowing grins. They both knew about Vegeta's secret playing room. For some reason, the Saiyan prince had filled an entire room with rolls of toilet paper, and would disappear for hours at a time inside.

_Hermione had found it. She got lost the first week she had been there. She opened the lower door handle and was pummeled with thousands of toilet paper rolls. She looked up in shock, facing an equally shocked Vegeta. He had frozen in mid air with a roll of toilet paper, as if he was going to throw it at someone. The froze smile on his face also betrayed evidence of immense child-like amusement. It quickly melted away._

"_What are you doing in here?! Can't you read? Get out!" He had spluttered, as if he had been a teen who had just had his privacy violated. A week later, a mortified Vegeta had found both Hermione and Gohan in the room, throwing rolls at each other, laughing happily. It took a minute to register the Prince's presence before-_

_Thud. A roll of toilet paper slammed into Vegeta's face and landed amidst its hygienic brethren. Shockingly, Hermione had been the culprit. After recovering from shock at her audacity, Gohan had giggled._

"_Oh, yeah?" Vegeta had exclaimed. He pummeled Hermione with countless rolls, not even giving her one chance to retaliate. Covering her head, Hermione didn't notice when the assault stopped. Grasping her by the collar, he unceremoniously tossed her out the door. She landed on top of Gohan._

"_And stay out!" the Prince cried before slamming the door, causing it to crack._

After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry made a mental note to ask Gohan or Hermione about the toilet paper comment.

Bulma shot her husband a warning look before saying to them, "Don't worry, kids. If Vegeta here gives you any trouble, I'll just bite him again."

Turning purple, Vegeta spluttered. "Damn you, woman! Why did you have to go and tell them _that_?"

Gohan giggled and nudged Harry. "Vegeta's still sore from the fact that Bulma bit him first."

Harry gave Gohan a confused look, and Hermione blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, I guess you don't know. Biting is part of the Saiyan courtship ritual. It equates with engagement and sometimes even marriage on Planet Vegeta."

Harry and Ron exchanged grins, while Hermione blushed.

Ron cleared his throat. "So, Gohan," he began innocently. "Ever bitten anyone?" Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Hermione gasped reproachfully. "Ron!"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully, not recognizing the question as jest. "When I was little, but parents don't count. Before Hogwarts I hadn't been around a lot of girls."

Harry smirked. "Anyone in mind?"

Gohan's eyes became glazed over, suddenly. "Maybe."

All three looked shocked. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

Gohan smiled. "Nope. Not telling."

Harry sighed. "What? Is this supposed to be a riddle, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes sparkled. "You could say that. A Riddle," he said, blushing, somewhat surprised by his own boldness. Piccolo choked on his water. Harry and Ron turned their heads toward the spluttering Namek, who was staring at Gohan as if he'd never seen him before.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione gasped, turning away quickly. She didn't want the others seeing her blush. Gohan smiled, but he didn't follow her with his eyes. He knew the pun hadn't been lost on her.

...

Hermione accepted the fruit punch from Chi-Chi. Shakily, she took a gulp. _I can't believe it. Gohan just flirted with me…_

_..._

Harry shook his head at the weird, confusing events as he opened the present Bulma had given him. Harry laughed. They were capsules identical to the ones that Gohan had given him last Christmas. He pocketed them without a word. He turned to see Piccolo staring at Ron. Harry started, not expecting the unusual look the Namek was giving him. But Piccolo wasn't looking exactly at Ron, he was frowning at a small, trembling bulge in Ron's pocket. Harry stared. What was _with_ everyone?

* * *

Gohan roused as Ron shouted excitedly. They had arrived back at the castle at midnight the night before. Gohan yawned loudly. Ron threw his pillow at a sleeping Harry.

"Oy! Presents!"

Gohan stretched as the others sat at the foot of their beds, unwrapping gifts.

Ron moaned. "Maroon again! See if you got one."

Gohan pulled Mrs. Weasley's package out first. He always enjoyed her packages because they always included food. The gift contained a golden yellow sweater. Apparently she had heard of his fight with Cell last year. It also had a canister of delicious-looking fudge and a bag of meat pies. Gohan would be writing her another letter.

Chi-Chi had sent Gohan a book on electron shell configurations, and Snape had sent him a book on potions. But the book was funny. It was brand new, but had writing all over the pages. Gohan would check it out, later. Gohan lifted a thin, unlabeled envelope with a small smile. He opened it carefully. It was a framed drawing of himself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The figures in the drawing were moving about. The Hermione in the picture was currently looking shyly at the Harry, and the Harry was frowning back thoughtfully. The Ron's mouth was moving excitedly, and the Gohan was laughing. Gohan looked into the right hand corner. The tiny, lowercase-scripted letters 'a.f.' confirmed his suspicions.

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Wow, Gohan. Looks like you're a favorite around here. All those presents…hey, who drew that? That's _good_!" Harry came over and looked.

Gohan chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He picked up a square box. No name…instead there was one word written in a familiar childish scrawl:

gOhAn

Gohan gasped loudly, tearfully ripping the box open. "It's from Daddy!"

Ron and Harry both rushed over to Gohan's bed as the boy fumbled with a blue metallic donut.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Ron asked as he stared.

"Gohan, look," Harry said as he pulled two envelopes from the bottom of the box. The first had nothing written on the outside, but the second had the same childish, untidy letters:

pLAy mE fIRsT

Gohan opened the envelope. A tiny fat card fell into his hand. Searching the contraption, Gohan found a small slot. He inserted the card. The thing whined.

Suddenly, a palm-sized man with unruly spiky hair, wearing an orange gi appeared a foot above the donut. Demi-Goku waved at the shocked youths enthusiastically.

"**Hi, son! If you are seeing this, it's probably because I'm dead,"** He said cheerfully. Gohan bit his lip. Only his father could talk about dying like that. Harry and Ron gaped stupidly at the 3D projection. **"And that's too bad, because there were so many things I wanted to teach you yet. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing Dumbledore suggested getting Bulma to help me out with this…just in case."**

"Daddy knew Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore knows Bulma?"

"**This is how it works. Every Christmas and birthday, you get a chip, and on every chip, you get to learn something different. This is the intro chip. Your lesson for this Christmas is in the white envelope. It will begin our first lesson. The chips are password encrypted, so you'll need to know the password to enter each chip. The password for your next chip is the same password that opened the door on the ship that took you to the planet Namek. Until then, chin up and keep training! And I love you, Gohan."**

With tears streaming from his eyes, Gohan removed the chip from the kiosk. Knowing Gohan wouldn't want to play the next chip just yet, Harry returned to his presents.

It was Harry's turn to gasp. "I…don't…believe it!" Harry lifted a broomstick into the air.

Ron paled. "That's a Firebolt, Harry!" Then he whispered. "Who sent it?"

"I donno-" Harry continued talking as Gohan lifted the handle and sniffed. Several scents came to him, including a faint, familiar scent of a certain big dog.

Ron snorted as he saw Gohan's behavior. "Don't tell us you've got bloodhound genes, too!"

Hermione entered with Crookshanks.

"Don't set that beast in here!" Ron shouted.

She dropped Crookshanks on the bed and picked up the frame on Gohan's bed with a smirk. "You were right, Gohan. Filch really _can_ draw."

Harry choked, and Ron started in horror. _Filch? Filch?!_

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where did _that _come from?" She asked, pointing at the broom.

Harry and Ron shrugged. Hermione looked back at Gohan, who nodded knowingly. _Sirius Black._ She jumped as she heard Gohan's voice, but his mouth hadn't moved.

Recovering quickly, she bit her lip. "Don't you think this a bit odd? That is an especially expensive broom."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

Hermione scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that-"

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Suddenly, Crookshanks jumped at Ron's chest. "GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!" Ron bellowed as he shoved the snarling cat from him, clasped the fleeing rat, and aimed a kick that missed. Ron hopped, angrily howling.

A shrill sound filled the room as Harry's Sneakoscope shook loose from the socks and whistled loudly. Hermione and Gohan shot knowing looks at each other and Ron's rat. Harry regarded them suspiciously, frowning.

Harry shouted over the sound, clasping the object while Ron yelled at everyone and the cat. Gohan picked up the kiosk and envelopes and followed Hermione from the dorm. She was pretty upset. Gohan decided to try to play the chip again, not only hoping to see his father again but also hoping it would cheer Hermione up a little.

She smiled as the tiny, enthusiastic Saiyan vanished. "So, when do you plan on playing the second one?"

"Now, if you want."

"It's your contraption father. If you don't want me-"

But Gohan was already pulling the second chip from the envelope and replacing the previous chip with it. Nothing happened.

"Gohan, didn't your father say something about a password? Something about a door on a ship."

Gohan's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Piccolo!"

The machine whine, and once again, the palm-sized projection of Goku Son appeared.

"**Hi, Son! Merry Christmas! Today's lesson is going to be Instant-"**

"NO WAY!" Gohan shouted in excitement.

"**-Transmission. I thought I'd start out our lessons with a little bang," **Goku continued with a satisfied smirk. Over the next hour, the palm-sized Goku explained and demonstrated, taking Gohan and Hermione through the entire technique. **"Well, that pretty much covers it, son. That's all there is to it. Feel free to watch this again if you need to go over anything. Just repeat the password from earlier. That's it for today, son. Merry Christmas, and tell Chi-Chi I said hi. I love you!"**

Hermione blinked stupidly. "I just learned one of the rarest techniques in the universe. D-Do you think it will work within Hogwarts?**"**

Gohan grinned. "Why don't we test it and see?"

It took Gohan three attempts to get it right, but Hermione had only performed it correctly at the end of two long hours. Gohan handed her a sensu bean. The effort had exhausted her.

She sat back as she munched, waiting for the effects to take over. She jumped up. "This is insane, Gohan! Once we perfect the technique, we can practically go anywhere…even within the grounds at Hogwarts! It's a good thing the bad guys don't know this technique. Imagine the havoc if they could appear in here, just like that!"

Gohan looked at the chip in his hand, frowning thoughtfully. He smashed it.

Hermione spluttered. "Gohan! Why did you _do _that?!"

Gohan looked up at her. "We can't take the risk of that falling into the wrong hands. We need to be more careful, Hermione. Especially with _your_ background."

Hermione stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"_Him_. We can't let him discover secrets of ki because we became too careless. Voldemort could become a formidable opponent if we aren't too careful. At least I can keep the introduction."

"Why would you keep-" But she stopped as she watched Gohan insert the intro chip once more, gazing longingly at the palm-sized effigy of his once living father.

...

Gohan stood from the table in the Grand Hall, stretching and yawning loudly. Professor Trelawney gasped, pointing.

"Oh, _dear_ boy! You rose from the table first! Don't you realize-"

"For heaven's sake, Sybill," Professor McGonagall said in exasperation. "Leave the boy alone!" as Gohan lazily left the hall and made his way toward the tower. He sat in the armchair, his eyelids drooping heavily.

…

"WHAT DID YOU GO RUNNING TO MCGONAGALL FOR?!" Ron roared. Gohan's eyes shot open.

"Because I think, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that the broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

Gohan frowned. He thought Hermione believed Sirius was innocent, like he did. He stood and walked over to her.

"_**((Hermione, why? Harry's in no real danger from Sirius-))"**_

Ron and Harry shot them both confused looks, because Gohan had spoken in Namekian. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"_**((We don't know that, Gohan! Even if Sirius is innocent, he sounds rather reckless to me.))"**_

"_**((But what would be the harm in Harry receiving a broomstick-))"**_

Hermione scoffed impatiently. _**"((Think about it, Gohan! If I hadn't told, someone else would have surely noticed that Harry had gotten one. Then, they would be asking **_**where**_** he got one. Then, they'd be asking why we, Harry's friends, hadn't been curious as to where it came from! It stands to reason that they may think it was because we already knew where it came from! Then they would suspect us! And although we've done nothing wrong, who knows what they would dig up in the attempt to incriminate us! Do you think they'd understand about me? Especially if they believe that Black is in with Voldemort.))"**_

"_**((I still think you should tell Harry about you. He deserves to know.))"**_

"_**((I know he does. I...just…I'm waiting for the right moment.))"**_

"_**((Don't wait until it's too late. What if it comes from the wrong person-))"**_

"_**((Stop badgering me about it, Gohan! This is going to be difficult, no matter who it comes from!))"**_

"_**((Yes, but it's best coming from you.))"**_

Hermione scoffed and raced up the stairs. Gohan watched her go with a sad expression.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron blurted.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Would you mind repeating that in English for us, Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged. "It means that Hermione's upset at me," he said flatly.

Harry snorted. "We should be the ones angry at her."

Gohan raised his eyebrows in innocent bewilderment. "How come?"

Harry snorted. Then, he grinned. "Like I said before, completely clueless. Let's go, Monkey Boy. Bedtime."


	9. Tale Chasing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Tale Chasing**

* * *

As the holidays came to a close and the new term began, Gohan and his friends went their separate ways. Hermione was now spending more time in the library alone, away from not only Gohan but also Harry and Ron, who were angry at her for 'blabbing to McGonagall.' Harry was also meeting with Lupin for Dementor lessons. Gohan didn't want to distract Lupin from Harry, but he felt that protection from dementors was useful. He approached Snape.

"'Dementor lessons,' you say? Are you suggesting, Son, that you spend time with me outside of detention? I wonder what the Golden Trio would have to say, especially Potter."

Gohan shrugged. "I don't think he minds. I don't understand why you have to be so mean to him, anyways."

"I don't expect you to, Son. You're an altogether different breed than I."

"I know. But why should _that_ make a difference?"

Snape stared before chuckling amusedly at the boy's misinterpretation. "That's not what I meant, Son. Heh. I mean we are made from different molds."

Gohan blinked stupidly.

Snape sighed. "Never mind, Son. Very well, I'll give you your 'dementor lessons.' When does Potter have his?"

Gohan told him.

"Meet me here, then. I'll have everything ready.

* * *

The start-of-term classes began on a more positive note. With Hermione helping Hagrid on his case for Buckbeak, Hagrid had prepared the best lesson since the beginning of the year: bathing pyro-salamanders in flames. Divination, however, hit an all time low.

Trelawney was teaching palmistry. She tsked at Harry's life line, telling him it was the shortest she had ever seen. She rounded on Gohan.

"That-that doesn't make any sense, Gohan. Your life line stops here, and then starts again here! That's not possible!" Gohan smirked. _That's because you don't know about the dragonballs._

Trelawney turned to Hermione. She wrenched her hand away. "Don't even think about it," she said in a dangerous voice.

"Oh, Miss Granger, don't be silly!" Professor Trelawney said as she clasped Hermione's wrist and pulled her hand toward her.

Hermione gasped, pointing toward the trap door. "Oh my gosh! It's the Grim!"

Releasing her hand, Trelawney whirled at the door fearfully, Harry and Ron staring in the vicinity.

Hermione laughed amusingly. "Now, who's silly!"

"My dear, you shouldn't make light of the Grim-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you? We're best buds! Grimmy-sama and I stalk the corridors at night with Peeves, carefully watching for _rodents_."

Not noticing the references, Harry and Ron grinned appreciatively. Gohan groaned. _What is she doing?! And since when does she use address stems? Sama?! _Gohan grinned in spite of himself.

Trelawney shook her head. Gohan nudged Hermione. "Let me see your hand, Hermione. I'm anxious to see what you and 'Grimmy-sama' are hiding from Professor Trelawney."

She punched his shoulder, smirking. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Piccolo watched with his arms folded as the dog tore at his daily ration of fish. Piccolo shook his head. _What the hell's gotten into me…waiting on a dog!_

Piccolo heard a familiar sardonic, chuckle. "Awww, what a cute puppy! I was wondering what you've been up to, _Namek_. Can we keep him, huh? Can we?" Vegeta gave Piccolo a look of mock innocence that could almost rival Gohan's real one.

He could almost kill Vegeta. He bared his teeth. "Stuff it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta cackled loudly. "Well, well, I always had you pegged as a softy, Piccolo. I just never knew how _bad _you had it. I hope it's not contagious." Vegeta began scratching his arms like he had an allergic reaction. "Oh, no! It's…it's CATCHING! ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

"I SAID STUFF IT, SAIYAN!"

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Vegeta's voice carried across the open canopy. "This is priceless! Piccolo and his little puppy dog…where the hell's a camera when you need one?"

"Well, at least I don't play in a room filled with rolls of human excrement-removing paper." Piccolo replied with a smirk.

Vegeta glared. Then, he smirked. "So, what's with the mutt?" But the dog had gone. Instead, there was a man rolling around on the forest floor, laughing uncontrollably, with tears streaming down his face.

Piccolo sighed as he took in Vegeta's shocked face. _I guess I'm going to need to tell Vegeta._

* * *

"Lupin still looks ill," Ron remarked as they left Lupin's classroom. "What happened to him?"

Hermione tutted and scoffed impatiently. Gohan smirked.

Ron raised his eyes. "What? What are you tutting for?"

"Oh, nothing really," she said loftily, shooting Gohan a knowing look. Gohan smiled.

"Yes, you were. I had just mentioned Lupin's illness, and you-"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said in a condescending voice. Gohan stared. What was _with_ Hermione lately?

"If you don't want to tell us, then don't!" Ron retorted angrily.

"Fine," she sniffed as she strode away.

"She doesn't know anything. She just wants us to talk to her again."

"Whatever you say," Gohan said with a knowing giggle and sprinted to catch up with Hermione.

"What is _with_ those two?!" Harry said in exasperation.

* * *

On Thursday at eight, Gohan slipped into a broom closet and teleported himself into Snape's classroom.

Snape staggered into a nearby desk, spluttering. "Son! What?! How?!"

Gohan giggled and scratched his head. "Instant Transmission. Father taught me."

Snape clutched the front of his robes. "Don't…_do_ that! I thought, for a moment…never mind. I'm going to teach you how to do the Patronus Charm. First, I am going to teach you the theory.

"The Patronus Charm could be described as the exact opposite of the dementor. It consists of powerful positive energy from the caster. Patronus is highly advanced magic, Son. It's NEWT standard."

Gohan nodded. He knew that NEWT was the tests the year sevens took when they left Hogwarts.

"I tell you this so you don't become discouraged if you cannot cast one today. Now, the positive force performs a rich shield consisting of positive emotion, memories, the will to survive. Unlike you, the Patronus feels no despair, so the dementors cannot injure it. This makes the Patronus invulnerable, if you can manage to produce one strong enough. The Patronus is useful in several ways: it may be used to ward off dementors, it may be used to send messages, and it may be used should you find yourself in a situation that requires you to calm or sooth a friend."

"What does it look like?"

"The form depends on the caster. Each Patronus is unique. And Patronus can change form if the caster had experienced a serious emotional upheaval. I've experience this personally."

"What's _your_ Patronus look like?"

Snape smiled sadly. "I suppose it couldn't harm you to know. _Expecto Patronum!"_ A shimmery silver doe pranced gracefully around the desks.

"Wow. Beautiful," Gohan looked back at the potions master and started. Snape was wiping his wet face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone the shape of my Patronus, Son."

"Like a secret?" Gohan said uncomfortably.

"Not exactly. It's just…it's just that I don't often share my feelings with others. I don't like people knowing my…weaknesses. But I trust you."

Gohan stared in confusion. "Why is your Patronus a weakness?"

"You ask too many questions, Son. It's time to begin!"

Gohan nodded. "Okay!"

"Now, think of a very powerful, very happy memory. Allow it to fill you mind. Then, speak the words _Expecto Patronum._ Try that now."

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. His life had been filled with both happy and unhappy memories. But a very happy memory. Gohan thought back. His father always made him happy. He tried to remember the best memory of his father.

_Frieza pulled his hand back, ready to deal the fatal blow to the Saiyan prince. Just then, a powerful gust of wind blew from behind. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. He knew who it was before he even looked._

"_Daddy!"_

"_It's okay, guys. Wow, I'm really impressed! You're all still standing, this time-"_

_Piccolo snorted. "Well, we had a little help in that department."_

"_So that impressive power was Piccolo, after all. Well, leave things to me now!" Daddy had said with a confident smile. He turned and began walking toward the tyrant. Watching Daddy's back, Gohan just knew things were going to be fine. Gohan finally felt safe again._

Gohan focused on Goku's back as he shouted, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

An odd-looking large cat romped playfully around the room. Snape stared at the foreign-looking creature. "He…must be a creature from the other planet, Gohan. Your father's home world." The silver cat batted friskily at the chairs. "I hadn't expected you to get this on the first try, Son. I'm impressed. Just a curiosity, what memory did you use?"

Gohan told him.

Snape shook his head. "You are full of surprises, Son.

* * *

At the end of two weeks, Hermione was talking to Gohan again. She had to, of course, due to the fact that her course load had become so extremely heavy. Add the intense training on top, and Hermione was a fuse short of a complete meltdown. She had crashed on top of her large pile of books on a work table. Gohan chuckled. He _had _noticed that Hermione had required less sleep lately. But even she needed six hours.

Harry was also showing signs of weariness. He was practicing Quidditch five times a week on top of his normal load, and continuing his lessons with Lupin. Even though Gohan had produced a Patronus on one try, he still appeared to Snape at eight on every Thursday to try to throw of the curse Snape had called the Cruciatus...

Gohan grimaced expectantly as the beam pierced his shield and struck him, causing his bones and muscle tissue to burn. He hated that curse more than anything, but he had to beat it. He just had to.

Gohan panted, leaning against the wall. Snape approached. "I think that's enough, Son."

"But-"

"NO! You have enough on your plate without spending another night in the hospital wing." Snape slid down the wall, sitting next to the half Saiyan. "The ministry has given permission for the dementors to kiss Black," he muttered absently.

Gohan blinked in confusion. "Kiss him?!"

"It's what they do to a victim when they suck out his soul."

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed loudly. "N-n-n-no! That's terrible!"

Snape's face twisted into a horrible smile. "I know. Black deserves it, though."

Gohan stood, glaring. "No, he doesn't! Nobody deserves that! Not even Frieza!"

Snape stared at the deeply offended child. "Gohan-"

"No! How can you even know that Sirius Black is guilty?! How do you know that something else isn't going on?! How can you condemn him to such a horrid fate and not know anything?!"

Snape glared at the boy, and opened his mouth, but Gohan burst from the room, sobbing. Snape stared at the open door. _What just happened? What does Son know about Sirius Black?_

* * *

Gohan passed a group of Gryffindors surrounding Harry, who was clutching a broom. He collapsed into his pillow and sobbed wildly. Why wasn't anyone listening to him? He heard Ron come in, swear, rip something off of his bed, and tromp down the stairs. He heard Ron shrieking, even through the doors and walls.

Just then, Hermione came crashing into the room. Gohan looked up.

"Why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "Why are _you_ crying?"

Gohan wiped his face quickly. Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron's rat is missing. He thinks Crookshanks killed it."

Gohan scoffed, shrugging. "He's ran away. He's afraid of Sirius. Hermione, why don't we just tell Harry about-"

"You remember. Is he actually going to listen this time?"

Gohan glared. "I just don't get it! Harry's the one who didn't want me keeping secrets, and now he refuses to listen when I try to tell the truth?!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hear the truth right now."

"Huh? How come?"

"Maybe Harry wants someone to blame for the hurt he's feeling. Someone alive," she finished with a sad smile.

"Why doesn't he blame Voldemort?"

She sighed. "Voldemort seems so far away from Harry right now. He wants to hate someone tangible, someone like Black…or me."

Gohan blinked. "This is so confusing. I wish Dad was here. He'd know what to do."

Hermione smiled at him. "I think he _is _here."

Gohan's eyes widened in innocent wonder. "Really? Where?"

Hermione touched Gohan's nose with her index finger. "Right here," she said softly. She brushed hair from Gohan's forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

Gohan sat, absently watching as Harry zoomed around the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindors were facing Ravenclaws.

"Gohan?" Piccolo said.

"Hmm?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "I _said_: when are you planning on coming to spar tonight?"

"Maybe next Thursday," Gohan muttered, deeply in thought.

"Gohan!"

Gohan blinked. "Huh? What?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Where _are_ you?! It's not like _you _to be so quiet and aloof. What's gotten into you?"

"It's not like _you_ to keep secrets, either, Piccolo! I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what's going on!"

Piccolo sighed. "I would like to tell you, Gohan. But I know how you'd take it. You would come barreling in, trying to save the day. You're young, Gohan, and impulsive. If you make the wrong decision-"

"STOP! I didn't mean for my father to die-" Gohan said, tearing up.

"I wasn't talking about _that_, Gohan! But Dumbledore's right about these kinds of situations. You have to have a plan. It's better not to act at all in a time like this, if you don't have one!"

Gohan sighed. He knew Piccolo was right. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Not yet, but soon." Gohan turned away impatiently in time to see a really fat dementor heading toward Harry. Gohan moved to stand, but Piccolo held him back, saying, "Wait."

Harry pulled something from his robes and bellowed. A huge silver creature struck the dementor, knocking it away. The dementor fell into two pieces and hit the ground with a thud, landing on—its broomstick? Gohan looked up again to see Harry's hand close over a tiny golden ball and the whistle sounded.

Piccolo winced, and Gryffindors stood as one, cheering loudly. Gohan looked back down at the 'dementor' and laughed. He looked over at Piccolo, who was displaying an ironic grin. It hadn't been a dementor at all. From the looks of things Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint were all about to be in big trouble.

* * *

As Hermione shot up the stairs sobbing, Gohan glared at Ron.

"Can't you let it go for once, Ron?" Harry asked.

"No! She's not even sorry that Crookshanks killed-"

Gohan growled in frustration. "For all _you_ know, Ron, he probably faked his…" Gohan's eyes slid out of focus. "…Peter Pettigrew," he said quietly.

Harry looked at Gohan. "What?"

Gohan smacked his head. How could he have missed it? "Peter Pettigrew!" Gohan shot up the stairs.

Standing at the bottom of the girl's stairs. "Hermione! Come down! It's important!"

"Go away," a sniffling feminine voice said.

"It's really important. I've figured it out!"

Hermione stalked down the stairs. Her eyes were incredibly red. Even then, Gohan couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "What?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not here." He grabbed her arm and pressed two fingers to his forehead. In an instant they teleported to-

"Gohan, don't _ever _do that again without a warning! And…where are we?"

Gohan grinned. "Guess."

She opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't any time for games when she gasped. The sky was green. "We're on Namek?!"

Gohan chuckled. Her facial expression was priceless. For a moment, a bit of his father seemed to seep from her pores as a shocked bewilderment filled her face.

She sighed, smiling. "So, what's this incredible information that the great Saiyan has come across?"

"Ron's rat-" Gohan began.

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't talk to me about Ron's rat, Gohan!"

"But—but, he's Peter Pettigrew!"

Hermione stared. "What?! Gohan, that's crazy talk-"

"Didn't Ron say Scabbers was missing a toe?"

"But Gohan, Pettigrew is dead. Fudge-"

"What if Pettigrew faked his own death? What if he framed Sirius and faked his own death?"

Hermione blinked. Then, she gasped. "Are you saying…that Pettigrew was the traitor?"

Gohan nodded. "It makes sense. Especially considering that Sirius hates the rat."

Hermione bit her lip. "I think we should get back, before we're noticed missing. Gohan? I want to come here again sometime. I'd love to meet the Nameks."

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open as his ki sense alerted him. He sat up as he saw Sirius Black slashing at Ron's draperies.

"No! He's not here!" Gohan said hoarsely, causing Black to jump.

"What?! Damn it! Where _is_ he, boy?" But Ron's eyes shot open, and they widened as they took in the feral-looking man.

"Ron-" Gohan began, but-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sirius darted away as Ron continued to shriek.

"Ron, what're you-" Harry muttered sleepily.

"Black! I saw Black! It was Sirius Black!"

Harry grinned stupidly. "Very funny, Ron."

Ron looked indignant. "I'M NOT BLOODY JOKING! He was here, with a knife! Look at my drapes! Gohan saw him, too!"

Harry shifted his eyes at Gohan, fearfully. "Is that true, Gohan?"

Gohan snorted bitterly. "Oh, so you _want _the truth now, huh? What a shocker!"

"What's your problem, Son?"

"Nothing! I'm going back to sleep!" Gohan punched his pillow and plopped his head on it, ignoring the fact that the stuffing had instantly evacuated it as soon as Gohan's fist had struck it.

Hermione raced up the stairs as soon as she heard Ron's scream. She stared at the crazy scene, and Ron's insistence that it had been Sirius Black. Hermione gasped. Sirius had come looking for Pettigrew. She balled her fists angrily. _Reckless! How could he be so reckless!_ She moved toward Gohan and shook him. Gohan glared at her before realizing who she was.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry."

"_**((You have to tell Piccolo about this, Gohan. He might not be aware that Sirius tried to break in.))"**_ She said in a low voice.

Gohan's glare returned. _**"((Why? He isn't telling me anything-))"**_

"_**((Gohan! This has nothing to do with that! Sirius can't be breaking into Hogwarts! That's incredibly reckless! He could get caught and kissed before the truth is known!))"**_

Gohan's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.

_Piccolo._

_Gohan? It's late. What are you doing awake?_

_Sirius broke into Hogwarts again-_

_WHAT?!_

_-and he was seen. Ron saw him. Everyone in Gryffindor knows! The teachers are likely to know-_

_What was he thinking?! Did he get Petti—the rat?_

_No, Piccolo. Pettrigrew is gone. It looks as though he was killed by Hermione's cat._

Gohan heard Piccolo scoff. _That's likely. Wait, Gohan. Did you just say-_

_-Pettigrew? Yeah. How long did you think I'd remain stupid?_

_I never said you were stupid, Gohan! When did Pettigrew escape?_

_It's been a few days. Ron's really mad at Hermione-_

_I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with the dog…_and _the cat._

_WHAT?! CAT?!_

_Never mind, Gohan._

Gohan broke the connection in frustration. He nodded at Hermione, who understood that Gohan had just informed Piccolo.

Ron frantically shouted at Professor McGonagall. "I AM NOT MAKING IT UP! ASK GOHAN! ASK THE PORTRAIT!"

McGonagall approached Gohan. "What does he mean, Mr. Son?"

Gohan sighed in annoyance. "I saw Sirius Black," he said in a flat, bored voice.

"What is _with_ that tone, Son? Most normal children would be shaking if they proclaimed what you just did."

Hermione held her breath.

Gohan sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, Professor, _I'm_ not normal." Several students giggled.

McGonagall stepped outside and questioned the portrait. She reappeared shortly, seething. "Which abysmally foolish child left a list of passwords lying about?!"

Neville timidly raised his hand.

* * *

Gohan sat in the bay window as the sun began to rise.

"Gohan?"

Gohan stared out the window. He was still annoyed at Harry for not listening to him.

"Gohan, what did you mean, I _finally_ wanted to hear the truth?"

Gohan snorted. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks, but you just won't listen. So why should I bother anymore?"

He heard Ron's voice. "You can tell _me._"

"No, I cannot. You don't believe in your friends either."

Ron became angry. "If you're talking about Hermione-"

Gohan whirled. "Of course, I'm talking about her-"

"Did you see the bloody sheets-"

Gohan scoffed. "It's not like he hasn't faked his own death before! But don't take _my_ word for it! Go ask the big, black dog! Besides, Harry would _really_ want that, I'm sure!" Gohan stalked away angrily.

Ron shook his head, muttering, "Mental."

But Harry stared at the door Gohan had retreated behind. "Gohan's seen the Grim, too?"

Ron whirled on his friend. "What?!"


	10. Human and NotSoHuman Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Human and Not-So-Human Troubles**

* * *

Gohan stabbed his eggs absently as he stole glances at Harry and Ron. They looked at him warily. Gohan screwed his face up and looked away. He felt guilty for yelling at his friends, but it seemed the only way to get them to listen to him. Hermione had her nose in a book, but it was obvious from her non-moving eyes that she really wasn't reading.

Harry and Ron disappeared around six to go to Hagrid's. Hermione poured frantically through her school work. She had gotten behind because she had been helping Hagrid with his case for Buckbeak. Gohan watched her.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you _ever_ get tired of staring?"

"Not when it's you I'm looking at."

Hermione blushed. "You're making me feel uncomfortable, Gohan."

"Oh, sorry. You can stare back if you want."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime." Her smiling mouth twitched.

* * *

Gohan spent his time trying to cheer up Hermione. She had decided to remain at Hogwarts during the latest trip to Hogsmeade. She told Gohan about Harry's plan to sneak out.

"-and I even told him that it was incredibly fool hardy to go out, especially 'with Sirius Black after him.'"

"But Sirius Black isn't after Harry, Hermione."

She scoffed impatiently. "I know _that_! But Sirius has been in Azkaban for twelve years. I donno know how he was _before_ this mess, but he's completely irrational now! He's desperate, and desperate humans _or_ creatures are dangerous!"

_Don't I know it!_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Hermione looked up. An owl was perched outside the window. Hermione let it in, took the scrap of parchment from its foot, and gave it an owl treat. It flew away as she read the parchment. She gasped.

Gohan tugged the letter from her grasp and read. His eyes filled with horror.

"No! They can't! They can't kill him! We…we have to stop this!"

Hermione bit her lip. "You can't interfere, Gohan. This is wizarding law. You could get expelled if-"

"I don't care! This is wrong!" Gohan stalked from the table and raced upstairs.

* * *

Hagrid's problems seemed to bring Gohan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione back together. They all spent time in the library in a fevered pitch, pulling up resource after resource. They returned to Hagrid with their arms full.

"It's no use," Hagrid sobbed. "The Committee's are in Lucius's back pocket. Might as well make the best of the time Beaky has left." He trudged away pathetically.

Someone nearby cackled. "Listen to him blubber! He's supposed to be our teacher. Pathetic-"

Harry and Ron both whirled to face Draco Malfoy, but-

_Pop. _Malfoy slammed violently into the castle wall, staring bewilderingly at Hermione, who was glaring in cold fury. Her eyes suddenly flared an ocean blue and her ears began to form into points. "HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HAGRID PATHETIC, YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL, LITTLE-"

"_**((Hermione, you're transforming!))" **_Gohan shouted desperately in Namekian.

Hermione gasped and quickly turned away from Malfoy. Catching a full view of her face, Harry and Ron looked at her in shock. The markings that had just started to appear slowly melted away as her anger gave away to fear. Not only had Harry and Ron seen, but Malfoy had, as well.

Malfoy stared, wide eyed as Hermione backed away from him fearfully. Malfoy rose and raced down the stairs toward the dungeons, his two lackeys thundering after. Hermione paled, clamped her hand over her mouth, and sank to her knees.

Harry approached. "Erm, Hermione? What just happened?"

She rose quickly and backed away from him, like Malfoy had done with her. "I'm…sorry. I can't!" She sped away.

Harry stared absently. "We better hurry up. We've got Charms."

But Hermione didn't show up for Charms…or lunch. The three soon found her asleep at a work table in Gryffindor Tower. After Harry nudged her awake and told her Divination was next, she frantically rushed to apologize to Professor Flitwick for missing his class.

...

Twenty minutes later, the four were climbing through the trap door into the Divination class. Professor Trelawney informed the class that they would be studying ball-gazing.

"….Broaden your minds."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked into the ball. Maybe she could master the technique of sleeping with her eyes open.

"…clear your thoughts. Broaden…"

_Hermione felt herself slipping away softly, floating away, as if a feather being lifted away on a gentle breeze._

"_Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a familiar screech filled the air._

"…_oh no, not you….not now…" she moaned softly as a flash of gold entered her peripheral vision. _

Gohan looked over at her in concern. Her ki began sparking. Hermione's body leaned toward the ball, her eyes staring intently, distantly. "…oh no, not you…not now…" her lips murmured quietly.

_The box wailed metallically as a silver thread shifted through the crack. Breaking free, it shot toward Hermione. Hermione tensed. Knowing what was coming didn't make it any more pleasant. It slammed painfully into her consciousness…_

Hermione's body lurched suddenly. Gohan tapped the table lightly with his wand and applied light pressure…to keep it from reacting violently with her increasing ki…

_Hermione watched as Selena Subaru sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. A female toddler with wisps of mousy hair sat in the corner of the room, playing with a color-changing sphere as her mother rocked absently. Lily Potter appeared in the doorway, carrying another toddler who looked old enough to walk. She gently laid the playful child in the crib in the hopes of sending him to dream land…_

Gohan watched anxiously as Hermione's eyes narrowed. She leaned further toward the crystal ball…

_Hermione heard a door slam downstairs. Loud, fast footsteps sounded beneath them._

"_Lily, take Harry and go!" A man's voice shouted fearfully. "It's him! I'll hold him off—" The man's voice was cut off by a cold, crisp, mocking laugh that made the hairs on Hermione's head stand on end. She heard another man say something, and a flash of green light showed beneath the door…_

"Hermione?" Gohan whispered as he sensed Hermione's heartbeat accelerate…

_A thud from below seemed to signal several different events: Lily shrieked a sobbing cry as she began piling things in front of the door, Selena shot up from the chair wild-eyed and approached the door, and footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Suddenly, the door blasted open, the force of the explosion knocked away the boxes and furniture Lily had managed to place. Selena grabbed Lily from behind and yanked her around, so that Selena stood between Lily and the figure in the doorway…_

Hermione's teeth were clenched, and she panted fearfully, expectantly.

"Hermione," Gohan said quietly…

_The figure's face came into view. It was pale, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and bright red eyes. Its eyes snapped as it registered her. Then, it smirked._

"_Selena Subaru. This was the last place I expected to see you. I see you are no longer pregnant. In that case, you are no further use to me. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Selena raised a feeble shield of some sort. It managed to block some of the spell, but most of it sailed through and struck her chest. She bared her teeth as she fell at its feet, gasped two more times, and stared at Hermione's shoes…_

"Hermione," Gohan said, a little louder than earlier, touching her shoulder. Harry and Ron noticed her behavior and were exchanging worried glances.

"_No," Lily wailed, choking a sob as her mind fought to process her friend's sudden demise. She suddenly looked into the merciless face. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything-"_

_It smirked, raising its wand. "Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside!"_

"_Not Harry! Please, kill me! Spare Harry, please!_

"_Stand aside—"_

"_No, not Harry—"_

_It sighed. "Avada Kedavra!"_

"Hermione." Gohan said firmly, softly shaking her. Hermione's gaze never faltered as she leaned in closer, her nose now inches from the glass. Harry and Ron had moved closer and were whispering her name, attracting looks from neighboring tables…

_It approached the crib that Hermione knew contained Harry. Someone, not Harry, was wailing. Hermione looked over in the corner. The toddler stood clumsily, sobbing, glaring angrily at the murderous intruder. Her face contorted with rage. Her visible left ear formed into a squared point. Her eyes flashed a bright blue. She bared her teeth in her rage, and tiny reddish-brown marks encircled her eyes like a half mask…_

"Lianna," Gohan whispered desperately. "Hermione!" He cried, taking both of her shoulders and shook them in earnest. Hermione's head flopped as she stared vacantly. All eyes were on them as the half Saiyan cried out, shaking the girl in fear...

_Hermione whipped her head back toward the evil wizard, who was seemingly oblivious to the danger of the enraged baby in the corner. Baby Harry stared at Voldemort with a fading smile and began to cry. Voldemort pointed his wand into the boy's face._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The spell struck something solid. Voldemort's eyes widened as he concentrated his beam, trying to break through whatever was shielding the child. He increased the power of the beam; the smoke, the unpleasant smell of burning flesh, and the agonized shriekings of a child in pain filled the room. _

_Suddenly, an explosion jarred the room. Distracted, Voldemort's eyes snapped toward the direction of the brilliant shimmery light that was coming from the corner. A small figure was barely distinguishable within the light. _

"Hermione, no! Snap out of it! Please!" Gohan begged frantically. He placed his hands on each side of her head and drew her forehead onto his own and closed his eyes…

_Voldemort's grip on his wand faltered. The green stream of light ricocheted off the baby and struck Voldemort in the face. Its hands lurched in shock. Then its body shriveled into a dark vapor. The vapor shot through the hole the explosion had made, leaving two sobbing children alone, together._

Hermione gasped sharply, like she had been underwater for her limit. She panted heavily, grasping two muscular arms. She looked up. Gohan's forehead was pressed firmly against hers, and he was staring intensely into her eyes. His face was wet with tears and sweat; his eyes shiny and filled.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He leaned back, assessing her.

"Mr. Son," a misty voice said reproachfully. "I will not tolerate such familiarity in my class. Kissing-"

"They weren't kissing!" Harry said hotly. "Hermione saw something-" but he fell silent as Hermione shot him a warning look.

But Trelawney laughed derisively. "My dear, the idea that Miss Granger Saw anything, other than Mr. Son's lips, is completely ludicrous. I've never met a student more hopelessly confined to the mundane than she."

Hermione stared at Trelawney in shock. A complete silence filled the room as everyone was staring at either Trelawney or Hermione. Hermione stood angrily.

"Fine!" she spat. "I suppose there is little point of me staying, then!" She stalked out of the class, slamming the trapdoor behind her. Gohan stood.

"Mr. Son, please sit down."

"I don't think so," he said calmly. "This subject has become unnecessary for me, as well."

* * *

The Easter holidays were emotionally taxing, especially for Hermione and Gohan. Hermione had the most classes of any third year, even after dropping Divination. She had stopped her training, having so much homework to do that she was only sleeping four hours a night. Harry and Ron were unusually quiet around her, and Draco Malfoy was glancing thoughtfully in her direction.

An increasing sense of helplessness stole over Gohan as he watched Hermione struggle with her past, with her fears. He knew she would have to tell Harry about her past soon; she would never forgive herself if Harry found out from someone else. Gohan knew Hermione was thinking along the same lines, which was why she was so torn up. Hermione's body was so wreaked with exhaustion that Gohan felt compelled to offer her a sensu.

Impressively, Ron had taken full responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. He came to the Tower with a remarkable load of books from the library, remarkable for Ron, anyways. Harry, however, became completely focus on the upcoming Quidditch game with Slytherin. Apparently, the last game of the season had become the most serious business…so serious, in fact, that fights between the two houses broke out daily within the corridors.

Strangely enough, it was during this intense season in her life that Hermione received a new stressor. Snape had offered her 'special insufferable know-it-all skills' to none other than Millicent Bulstrode. He 'requested' that she tutor Millicent in potions. Hermione was exhausted, and the two glared at each other throughout the entire sessions, but Hermione was fair and polite during the sessions. Gohan, who decided Hermione needed moral support, stayed with Hermione and assisted her.

The next morning Harry told them about Crookshanks and the Grim being friends.

"Well, that makes sense," Gohan said thoughtfully. "It would explain why the cat's so interested in Pettigrew."

Harry blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

Gohan sighed. "The rat, Harry." He said impatiently. "Ow!"

Hermione had kicked him beneath the table and shot him a warning look. Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances.

* * *

"Way to go, Harry!" Hermione shrieked happily as Harry was carried to the tower by a pack of cheering Gryffindors. They had won the Quidditch cup. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry and the entire team was thrown the biggest Quidditch party in the history of Quidditch parties. As they partied late into the night, Gohan watched as Hermione's moment of happiness quickly turned into a brooding sullenness. She left the festivities for the upstairs study, not wanting to damper anyone else's excitement.

Apparently, her absence didn't go unnoticed. Ron and Harry cast worried glances at her retreating form.

Finally, the exams were upon them. Hermione was an emotional wreck, but still managed to keep her faculties, well, mostly. During Lupin's obstacle course, she had successfully passed everything but the last, a boggart. She approached the tent warily. _It's only a boggart, _she mused reasonably. _It's only a boggart. _She stepped inside. She gasped, trembling.

Boggart-Harry's face was contorted with disgusted rage. "I can't believe I was ever friends with Voldemort's daughter!" He spat.

"_R-riddikulus_," she stuttered, tears splashing down her face. She reasoned_, It's only a boggart—_

The boggart changed its shape, forming into Professor Dumbledore. "I was wrong about you, Miss Granger," he said sternly. "You're considerably more like your father than I ever imagined-"

"_R-riddikulus_." _It's only—_

It changed again. It was overly tall, had slits for nostrils, and bloodred eyes. It reached for her, beckoning with an unpleasant simper.

"Lianna, dear. I've been _waiting_ for you."

Screw reason. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly and shot from the tent. She collapsed in front of Lupin, panting heavily, hysterically.

"What happened, Hermione?"

She shot Gohan a meaningful look. "Oh, erm, P-Professor McGonagall…she said…she said I failed everything!" Hermione stammered. Lupin stared thoughtfully at her as she rose and approached Gohan.

Gohan leveled his eyes at her. _**"((It was him, wasn't it?))"**_

"_**((The last one was,))" **_She whispered, glaring at her feet.

As Gohan led a light-headed Hermione toward the castle with Harry and Ron, they spotted the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, very bad," Fudge said absently after he greeted them. Gohan saw the executioner, who ran his finger across the blade of his axe, grinning evilly at him. Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione stopped him.

...

Hermione and Gohan sat their Arithmancy exams while Ron and Harry did their Divinations.

Ron came back first. "Loony old fraud," he mumbled, but was interrupted by a pecking at the window.

Hermione opened the window, took the parchment from the owl, and gave it an owl treat. She unrolled the small parchment and gasped. Ron snatched it from her and read, his eyes widening in disgusted shock. Wordlessly, he passed it to Gohan.

"NOOOOO!" Gohan shouted, collapsing to his knees in anguish. Harry hurried into the common room. "Hey you guys, you'll never guess what Professor Trelawney just did. She went all funny and said—what's wrong with you all?" Harry broke off in the middle of his story and looked around quizzically.

"Hagrid lost," Hermione choked. "Buckbeak is going to be executed at sunset." She handed him the parchment.

"'Don't come down?'" Harry read incredulously from the poorly written note. "Of course, we're coming! We can't just leave Hagrid to face the executioner alone-"

"But Harry," Ron said as he stared absently out the window. "It takes place at sunset. You're not allowed out after-"

"If I only had my Invisibility cloak," Harry mused.

Hermione stood. "Where is it?"

Harry told her where it was and how to open the passage. She bolted from the room.

Ron stared after her. "You don't suppose she's going-"

Gohan gasped as he felt her ki transmit to the area. "She's there," he said.

Harry and Ron stared. "Already? How did she get there so fast?"

Hermione shot into the room with a shimmery silver cloth in her hands.

"That was fast, Hermione," Harry commented.

Ron shook his head in awe. "What's gotten into you? First Malfoy, then Trelawney—"

Hermione smiled as though she had just been completely flattered.

* * *

They went to dinner. They wanted to go to Hagrid's first, but felt the best cover would be to be seen with everyone else. But they were attracting stares at the table. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Gohan merely picked absently at their plates. Gohan, normally being the ravenous Saiyan, was surprising everyone in the area by simply not eating. Hermione shot nervous glances over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was continuing to stare at her back thoughtfully. Even Ron had abandoned his appetite.

Finally, they decided they'd waited long enough. They skulked into the empty hall. Making sure no one was around, the three slipped beneath the cloak. Gohan found an abandoned classroom and waited until he sensed they were outside and teleported himself to them. Harry and Ron stumbled at Gohan's sudden appearance, but Gohan heard Hermione scoff impatiently.

"Come on." Gohan flash-sped behind Hagrid's house and hid there until the three came around. They knocked. A minute later, Hagrid answered the door.

"It's us. Let us in so we can get out of the cloak," Gohan heard Harry say. As soon as he heard the door close, Gohan entered through the back, causing Hagrid to jump.

"I didn't see anyone else," Gohan said truthfully.

Hagrid staggered toward his cauldron. "Want some tea?" He muttered absently. Everyone exchanged glances. Hagrid's feelings of helplessness hit them and began sinking in.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"He's tied in the pumpkin patch," Gohan said. "I saw him."

Hagrid nodded miserably. "Thought he'd like ter smell the trees and see the fresh air before—" The milk he had been pouring spilt onto the table and floor, and the jug slipped from his hands. Gohan caught it with his speed.

Hermione muttered softly and rose to clean up the spilt milk.

Gohan slammed his fist onto the table, causing the table and everything on it to collapse and everyone to jump. "I hate not being able to do anything!" He said angrily.

Hermione took out her wand and repaired everything. Hagrid nodded feebly. "Yeah. Dumbledore tried even, but the Committee didn't listen…Malfoy's got them wrapped around his finger."

Finished cleaning, Hermione stifled a sob. She turned to Hagrid. "We'll stay—" she began.

Hagrid shook his head violently. "Nothin' doing. Yeh're be going back up to ter castle. I don' wan' yeh watchin'. Besides, yeh will all be in trouble if Fudge and Dumbledore catches you out here without permission."

Hermione turned away and began fixing the tea. Gohan knew she was crying. But suddenly, she shrieked.

She rounded on Ron, holding something furry by the scruff of its neck. "I think someone owes me an apology, Ron!" She said as she tossed Scabbers at him. Scabbers looked terrible. He was thinner than ever and had more bald patches.

Gohan stared at the rat. _**"((Hermione, why don't we take Pettigrew to Dumbledore?))"**_

Hagrid blinked stupidly. "What're yeh sayin'?"

Hermione turned toward Gohan, nodding. **_"((Perhaps we should. Then Sirius can be free. We'll go up as soon as we're done here.))""_**

He and Hermione stared at the rat, who started squirming as soon as it heard the name Pettigrew. It beagan fighting in earnest once it heard the name Sirius. Its odd behavior even attracted Harry's attention.

Hagrid gasped. "Out the back…under the cloak. Quickly. They're comin'."


	11. Secrets Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Secrets Exposed**

* * *

"I can't believe it! They actually did it!" Hermione said, stifling a sob.

Gohan frowned. He didn't feel Buckbeak's ki drop off. In fact, he sensed Buckbeak's ki running through the edge of the forest with—

Gohan eyes widened. "Hermione, do you feel that? In the forest."

Hermione frowned. "Buckbeak…and--" she gasped. "That's impossible! Harry's here with us! And so are you! Who's that other ki?"

Harry and Ron blinked confusedly as Gohan answered. "It's yours."

Hermione and Gohan looked at each other in shock. Then, Harry's eyes widened as the realization struck him. "That's us! In the forest! But how—"

Hermione turned to him. "We'll explain later, right now we have to get back to the castle to Dumbledore…all of us!"

Harry opened his mouth to asked why they were going to see Dumbledore when—

"NOOO!" Gohan shouted suddenly as an orange cat made its way toward them. Scabbers broke free from his master and shot away.

"Scabbers!" Ron left the invisibility cloak and pursued the two.

Gohan made to follow, but Hermione grabbed his arm. Gohan glared. "I'm not letting Pettigrew escape, Hermione! He's ruined too many people's lives!" He wrenched his arm away and sped after. He reached Ron, who had caught the rat and was defending him from Crookshanks.

Harry panted as he caught up with them. "Would someone mind telling me what the _hell_ is going on?!"

Exasperated, Gohan pointed at the rat and opened his mouth to tell Harry once more when he felt a familiar, oddly canine ki. It bounded at them quickly and silently. It struck Harry and Ron on the chest, the force from the blow causing the two boys and dog to topple.

Gohan stepped forward. "Wait! We're going to see Dumbledore. Don't—"

But the dog already grabbed Ron by the arm and began dragging him away. Gohan rush after but realized, as its unusual ki washed over him, that he was near the Whomping Willow. Dodging the limbs with his quick speed, he shot after Ron's screams and followed them into a tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. It finally ended in a dusty room. Gohan followed Ron's whimpers upstairs. He swung the door open. Ron lay on the floor, wringing his equally frightened rat, and over him stood a haunted man, staring hungrily at Ron.

Gohan glared angrily. "Hey!" The man whipped around. "That wasn't very nice, Sirius! You could have ripped Ron's leg off!"

Ron's eyes popped when he heard Gohan say Sirius's name. Sirius Black smiled a strange smile and backed behind the door Gohan had just entered.

"That won't do you any good!" Gohan continued. "I can sense Ki, you know!"

Ron whimpered, holding his rat with one hand and reaching down to touch his injured leg with the other. Gohan sensed Hermione and Harry coming.

"Harry, wait! Don't go in there!" Hermione said as a sound of sprinting was heard, and Harry entered the room. Hermione came in after and glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to? He's right behind the door!"

As if on cue, the door closed. Sirius Black pointed Ron's wand at Harry's _"Expelliarmus!" _Harry's wand shot across the room.

"I knew you'd come to save your friend. Noble, like James. I'm glad you didn't go for a teacher…makes things considerably easier." Harry glared angrily.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us, first!" Ron shouted bravely as he attempted to stand.

Sirius winced at the accusation. "You…might want to lie down, before you cause yourself more injury."

Ron stood to his full height, wincing painfully. "Didn't you hear me? You have to kill us first!"

"No, only one will die here tonight!" Sirius said, his eyes shifting to the rat.

"It will be YOU!" Harry bellowed and lunged at Sirius. He easily knocked the man over, wrestled Ron's wand away, and began punching Sirius. Suddenly, Harry felt himself lifted and pulled away from Sirius. Gohan handed the struggling Harry to Hermione, who pinned Harry's arms to his sides.

"What are you doing?!" Harry spluttered as he attempted to break free from Hermione's strong grip.

Gohan glared at the man. "That's enough, Sirius! We're taking Pettigrew to Dumbledore now! It would be best for you to just leave!" The rat began squeaking and struggling in earnest.

Harry blinked stupidly. _Gohan and Hermione were in on this?!_

"No!" Sirius spat. "I want to commit the murder I was convicted for! You have no idea…TWELVE YEARS…IN AZKABAN!" he wailed. "I want Pettigrew DEAD!"

"No!" Gohan said firmly, taking a stance. "I'll fight you before I let that happen. Pettigrew must face justice! I intend to make sure that happens. Don't you get it? If you kill Pettigrew there will be no proof of your innocence—"

"I don't care! I want Pettigrew, and I want him now! Stand aside, boy!"

Hermione shouted in agitation. "Shut up, and listen to Gohan, you," she struggled for words, "…reckless… mongrel!"

Sirius smiled sardonically at her. "I can see why Harry is friends with _you_. The resemblance is uncanny."

Hermione blinked, suddnly feeling sick. "Resemblance?"

"Selena Subaru. Your behaviors.._and_ your looks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related."

Hermione blanched, blushing. But she was relieved. Better to be compared to Selena than _that…that…_

Her loosened grip allowed Harry to suddenly break free. He threw himself back toward Sirius. He picked up Ron's wand, and pointed it at Sirius's throat.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Harry looked into the gaunt face of the man he had pinned, his face contorted with rage and hate. "You killed my parents."

Sirius blanched once more, before he softened. "Yes, I did that. I killed them. I was such a fool. I will let you kill me, Harry, but not before I've killed Pettigrew first! He deserves to die before I do!" He struggled to free himself from Harry. Suddenly, Crookshanks entered the fight and clamped himself onto Sirius's chest. Harry was wrestling both man and cat—

Suddenly, the door burst open. Lupin's eyes took in everyone before he shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The wands that Harry and Ron were holding shot from their hands, and Lupin caught them.

Lupin jerked his head at Harry, motioning him away. Harry complied reluctantly. Lupin studied Sirius before speaking. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius rose to his feet. Harry gasped. _Now Lupin?! _Harry looked over at Sirius, who remained expressionless. Then, he raised his hand and pointed directly at Ron, who looked completely confused. Lupin looked at Ron, frowning.

"But, but—"

"Pettigrew was the traitor, Professor. Really, sir, you shouldn't be out right now." Hermione said suddenly.

Lupin jumped at the sudden information and warning. Then he rounded on Sirius. "You…switched?"

"I'm so sorry, Remus," Sirius choked. "I should have never suspected you. I should have known all along who the traitor was!"

"Professor, please, the full moon—" Hermione pleaded.

Lupin jumped. Then, he smiled. "How long have you known?"

"Ages. Since Professor Snape's essay—"

"Professor Snape?!" Sirius said, incredulous. "They made that greesy git—"

Lupin waved him off impatiently. "So, what gave me away? Comparing my time of illness with a lunar chart or the fact that the boggart turned into the full moon?"

"Both."

" You're the cleverest witch of your age I have ever met. Your _mother _must be proud," Lupin said with a small, ironic smile.

Hermione blanched at his knowledge. _Is it that obvious that I'm Selena's daughter? _She sighed. She might as well tell them. "Mother's dead."

Lupin blanched at the news. "Selena? Dead?" Lupin said in a genuinely hurt voice as Sirius' eyes snapped at Hermione in surprise. "So…you're living with your father?"

Hermione recoiled at the thought. She examined their faces. It was clear that neither of them knew who her father was. "I live with my parents," she said flatly. "My Muggle parents."

Lupin stared. "I…see."

Harry broke in. "Will someone please tell me what the _hell i_s going on?!" He asked for the second time that night, his eyes shot suspiciously to Gohan, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin.

'Yeah," Sirius agreed. "The sooner I get to kill Peter, the better!"

"Yes, but Harry, at least deserves to know. He needs to know what really happened that night. You may need to help me, Sirius, I don't know all the facts—" Lupin said, but Sirius cut him off.

"Yes, yes, but make it snappy. I have an appointment to keep," he said, gazing hungrily toward Ron.

Lupin handed Harry the wands. "There. You're armed. We're not. Now will you listen?"

"Good luck with that," Gohan muttered sarcastically. Harry shot him an angry look.

"I had thought, like you, Harry, that Sirius betrayed your parents," Lupin began. "Until I watched you and your friends go to Hagrid's on the Marauders Map. I suspected you might sneak there to comfort Hagrid during Buckbeak's execution."

"_You_ know how to work the map?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do! I helped write it. I'm Moony. Anyways, I watched as you four left with someone."

Hermione and Gohan exchanged glances. "But we didn't leave with anyone," Harry argued.

"Yes, you did, actually. I couldn't believe it. I thought the map was malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry shouted.

Lupin continued as though Harry hadn't said anything. "Then, I saw Sirius approach and drag two of you into the Whomping Willow."

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"Two of you," Lupin insisted. "Ron, may I look at your rat?"

"Why? What does Scabbers have to do with this?"

"He's not a rat!" Sirius spat suddenly.

"His ki has human qualities," Gohan said aloud. Hermione nodded. Harry gasped, noticing for the first time.

"That's because he's a wizard," Lupin said. "His name is Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

Vegeta squinted toward the shack. "Why aren't we stopping this little meeting? Isn't that what we are here for?"

Piccolo sighed. "Since Harry doesn't want to listen to Gohan at the moment, he needs to find out some way. I guess there can be no better way than to allow Sirius to tell them personally."

"But what about those two teachers? You saw them. The second one didn't look too happy. Besides, you know what the dog is like. He shows absolutely no restraint at all."

Piccolo smirked. "Look who's talking."

Vegeta growled. "Look, Namek! I'm just saying this is a bad idea! The moon is full tonight, you know."

Piccolo looked at the giant orb, sighing. He couldn't help but sense Vegeta was right. Something definitely was going to happen tonight.

* * *

"What? Peter Pettigrew? But he's dead! _He_ killed him!" Harry said, pointing at Sirius.

Sirius bared his teeth. "I meant to, but Peter outsmarted me. A stroke of brilliance I would have never thought…but not this time!" Sirius lunged at Ron, but Gohan caught him and pushed him away. Sirius glared at him. Ron's rat was squealing and scratching Ron's face and neck.

Lupin sighed. "You can't just do it like that, Sirius. They need to understand—"

"We'll _explain _later!" Sirius yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to get around Gohan. "Damn you, boy!"

"They have a right to know everything! Ron's kept him as a pet, and Harry…Harry deserves to know the truth, Sirius."

Sirius stopped resisting. He glared at Lupin in exasperation. "Well, get on with it!"

Ron stared at them. "You're all complete nutters! I'm leaving." Ron made a motion to stand, wincing painfully.

Lupin pointed his wand at Scabbers. "You're going to hear us out, Ron. Just be sure to keep a tight hold on Peter—"

"HE'S SCABBERS, NOT PETER!" Ron bellowed angrily. Harry helped him sit shakily back on the bed.

Gohan sighed wearily. He heard Hermione say, "Professor, there's one thing I'm missing. How can Pettigrew be an animagus? All animagi are required to be registered at the ministry. I checked the list for McGonagall. There are only seven registered animagi this century. Pettigrew isn't one of them."

Lupin nodded, laughing. "Right again! But the ministry never knew there were once three unregistered animagi at Hogwarts." He stopped as a loud creak sounded and the door swung open of its own accord.

"This place is haunted!" Ron said shakily.

"No, it isn't." Lupin said in a musing voice. "It was never haunted. The screams and wails the villagers heard in the house were made by me.

"That is where the story starts, actually. Me becoming a werewolf. None of this might not have happened if I hadn't been bitten…_and_ if I hadn't been so foolish. I was a small child when I was bitten. Back then there was nothing to take. All year Severus Snape has been brewing Wolfbane for me, allowing me the safe transformation."

"I still can't believe that git actually teaches—" Sirius began.

"Sirius, please! As long as I take it a week before the full moon, I can keep my mind. I can curl up in my office and wait for the moon to wane again. Before that, I was a mindless monster once a month. I feared I never would be able to come to Hogwarts. Nobody would want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became headmaster. He was sympathetic. He said there was no reason I shouldn't be able to come, if certain precautions were taken. This house, the Whomping Willow, it all was designed to keep me safely away from the other students during my transformation.

"I was sealed here just before the painful transformation. I would stay here and bite and scratch myself. The screams and shouts they heard down in the village were all mine. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor that the shack was haunted. It kept the curious away, mostly.

"Transformations aside, I was happy. I had friends…James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James found out first. I thought my friends would abandon me when they discovered it. But they stayed. James and Sirius figured out how to transform into animals, and they taught Peter. They'd all keep me company during the full moon. Eventually, we'd go about the grounds each full moon. They figured they could control me.

"What kind of animal—" Harry said.

"Professor, that was—" Hermione began, cutting Harry off.

"Irresponsible, yes. I've often remembered how I was breaking Dumbledore's trust, leading three students to become unregistered animagi, stalking the school grounds at night in my transformed state. It was incredibly dangerous. I am still haunted by the guilt. What might have happened if I attacked someone. I haven't changed. I was too cowardly to tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an animagus. Then, I'd have to admit that I had encouraged rule-breaking. Maybe Severus is right about me…in that aspect."

"Snivellous!" Sirius jeered.

Lupin sighed. "Snape tried so hard to keep me from getting the Defense post. I can't say I blame him…Sirius almost got him killed. He played a trick on him…one involving me. We didn't like Snape very much…and vise versa. Snape was rather curious about where I went every month. Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell Snape to prod the knot on the Whomping Willow. When James heard, he pulled Snape back, risking his own life. But not before Snape saw me. Dumbledore made Snape swear to secrecy."

"So, that's why Snape hates you? He thinks you were in on the joke?" Harry asked.

"That's right!" A voice sneered. Everyone turned to see Severus Snape emerge from beneath the Invisibility Cloak, pointing a wand at Lupin.

Snape shook the cloak. "I found this at the base of the Willow. Very useful, Potter. I thank you." He shifted his gaze toward Lupin. "You forgot your potion tonight, _Remus_. I had brought a goblet to your chamber when I stumbled across a curious artifact: a map, indicating Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Black at this location…and you heading this way."

"Severus," Lupin began, but Snape cut him off.

"I told Dumbledore you here helping an old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof. But hiding out here? I didn't think you'd have the nerve—"

"Severus, you're making a mistake. Sirius isn't here to kill Harry—"

"Two more for Azkaban, I think. I wonder what Dumbledore is going to think about his harmless little werewolf now."

"Severus, don't be a fool! Is a schoolboy's grudge worth putting an innocent man back in Azkaban?"

_Bang!_ Ropes appeared and wrapped around Lupin, causing him to collapse to the floor. Sirius made a quick movement, but Snape pointed his wand in Sirius's face. "Give me a reason, Black!"

Gohan stepped forward. "Professor, Please! He's telling the truth—"

"Mr. Son, of all people I would have never deemed you susceptible to being Confunded."

"But Professor—" Hermione tried.

"Lady Subaru, I'd suggest that you remain silent. Surely you understand the position you are in at this moment. You may be Heir of Arandia, but nobody knows it. You and your little friends are facing expulsion as it is, being caught in a mass murderer's and werewolf's company." Harry blinked stupidly at Hermione, and Ron gasped loudly, his eyes widening.

"But Sirius is innocent!"

"KEEP QUIET, STUPID GIRL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! Vengeance_ is_ sweet. I had hoped I would be the one to catch you—"

Black smirked. "As long as the rat comes, I'll come quietly."

"Oh, we don't need to go all the way to the castle. The dementors will be _so_ happy to see you, they may give you a kiss."

Sirius paled. "You have to listen to me! The rat, look at the rat!"

But Snape seemed beyond all reason. "You first, _children._" But Harry blocked the door. "What are you doing, Potter? Don't you think you are in enough trouble as it is? I've saved your skin. Be grateful."

"Lupin has had plenty of opportunity to kill me. He's even given me dementor lessons. Why would he have bothered—"

"Don't ask me about the internal workings of a werewolf's mind! Move out of the way!"

Harry yelled. "DON'T BE SO PATHETIC! YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN…ALL BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOU—"

"SILENCE! I WON'T BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU! You're just like your father! I just saved you! You should be thanking me! But you would die, defending that monster, just like _him_, too arrogant to believe you were mistaken about him! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione bellowed all at once. Snape crumpled, his wand shot from his hand.

Sirius shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that. You should have left him to me." He walked over to free Lupin.

Hermione collapsed on the bed next to Ron, muttering, "We attacked a teacher…I don't believe it…so much trouble."

"Thank you, Harry." Lupin said.

"I'm not saying I believe you," Harry said stiffly.

"Right. I suppose it's time for some proof. Ron, give me Peter. Now, please."

Ron clutched Scabbers tighter. "Come off it! Are you saying this nutter escaped from Azkaban just to kill _my_ rat? The sewers are filled with rats…how does he know he's got the right one?"

"That's a fair point, Ron. How did you know, Sirius?"

"The newspaper," Gohan murmured thoughtfully. Sirius nodded at the boy and pulled the paper out.

"Fudge came in to inspect the prison. He gave me this. I recognized Peter as soon as I saw him. The paper said the boy would be returning to Hogwarts…with Harry." Harry pulled the paper to him, examining the photograph of Ron's family during their trip to Egypt. Scabbers was visible on Ron's shoulder.

Lupin leaned forward, examining the rat. "My God," he muttered.

Gohan nodded. "He's missing a toe."

Harry jumped, remembering the fated finger that was supposedly what was left of Pettigrew.

"So simple, so brilliant, he cut it off himself?"

Sirius glared with intense dislike. "I had cornered him in the alley. He shouted for the world's benefit that _I _betrayed James and Lily, then he blasted behind him, killing all those Muggles! The he transformed and took to the sewers."

"Look, Scabbers is a good rat. He's been in the family for ages."

"Twelve years, in fact? Curiously long age for a common rat."

"We…took…care of him," Ron stammered.

"He doesn't look so well now. Probably hasn't slept a wink since he heard of Sirius's escape."

"He's afraid of that insane furball!" Ron said, nodding at Crookshanks. "He hasn't given him one moment's rest—"

"He's not insane, Ron," Sirius said. "He's the smartest of his kind I've ever met. He knew that Peter wasn't an ordinary rat. He knew I wasn't an ordinary dog, either. He's been trying to bring Peter to me for a while now. He failed, so he brought me a list of Gryffindor passwords he had found on a boy's bedside table. Then the cat, Crookshanks, is it? Yes, he told me he found blood on the sheets. I believed he faked his death once more…especially since it worked _so_ well in the past."

Harry spoke. "He faked his death, because he knew you'd kill him like you did my parents!"

"No! Harry—" Lupin began.

"Now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes! That I have," Black said, his eyes staring malevolently at Scabbers.

"I should have let Snape have you!"

Lupin shook his head. "Don't you see? It was Pettigrew that betrayed them—"

"NO! BLACK WAS THE SECRET KEEPER! HE—"

Sirius nodded sadly. "I suspected that Remus was the mole, so I persuaded James to make Peter the secret keeper, instead. I would then go into hiding, making Voldemort believe that I was still the secret keeper. Only Peter was the mole. I had James make the _traitor _secret keeper! So yes! I did it, Harry! I killed your parents!" He spat bitterly, filled with self loathing.

"Enough of this!" Lupin said. "There's only one sure way to prove this! Give me that rat, Ron. Now!"

Ron hugged the scratching, squeaking mess. "What're you going to do to him?"

"I'm going to force him to show himself. If he is really a rat, this won't hurt him."

Ron reluctantly held out the protesting rat. Lupin took it. "On the count of three, Sirius."

"Together?"

"I think so. One…two…three!" The rat froze in mid air, twisted crazily, and hit the floor. Then he began slowly forming into the shape of a man. The man's eyes darted fearfully around the room.

"Well, hello, Peter. Long time, no see." Lupin said casually.


	12. Big Problem, Small Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Big Problem, Small Problem**

* * *

"Sirius? Remus? My friends…my old friends…" Pettigrew stammered, his eyes darting around anxiously.

Sirius made a movement, but Lupin stopped him, shooting him a look. He continued in a casual, light voice. "Hello, Peter. Sirius and I have been having a little chat…about what happened the night James and Lily died. You might have missed the details while squeaking about—"

Pettigrew choked. "Remus…you don't…you don't believe him, do you? He tried to kill me…Remus!"

"So, I've heard. If you don't mind, Peter, we'd like to clear a few things up…"

"He's going to try again," Pettigrew said frantically, pointing at Sirius with his middle finger. "He's going to try to kill me…just like he did to Lily and James. You've got to help me!"

Lupin sighed. "No one's going to try to kill you, Peter. Not until we've sorted a few things out."

"Sorted things…" he repeated in disbelief before looking about wildly toward the windows and door. "I knew he'd come! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been expecting it for twelve years!

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Really? You expected Sirius to escape Azkaban…a feat that had never been accomplished in history?"

"He's got dark powers that nobody could ever dream of. How else did he escape? You-Know-Who taught him some tricks—"

Sirius laughed hollowly. "Ha! Voldemort teach _me_ tricks? You're the one who rolled over and played dead, Peter!"

Pettigrew jumped and squeaked at the sound of the name. Gohan looked at Harry. For the first time, Harry appeared a little more relaxed. Deep down, Harry knew that a follower of Voldemort wouldn't dare speak his name. It would only be a matter of time before Harry would be convinced of Sirius's innocence.

Sirius continued. "-his lot aren't so happy with you right now, are they?"

"D-d-d-d-don't know what you mean, Sirius?"

"Course you do, Wormtail," Sirius said like he was speaking to a child. "You haven't been really hiding from me. You've been hiding from all of your former comrades, the ones who think you betrayed them? You see, they believe you had something to do with Voldemort's demise. You did send him to the Potters, after all. I've heard some pretty nasty things from the Death Eaters in Azkaban, Peter. Just imagine what the free ones think of you now!"

"Donno…what you're talking about…Remus! He's a madman! You don't believe him, do you?"

"I _donno_, Peter. I'm having increasing difficulty understanding why an innocent man would choose to hide twelve years as a rat."

Pettigrew nodded desperately. "Innocent, but scared, Remus! If his supporters were after me, it was because I put away his best spy, Sirius Black!"

Sirius snarled. "How dare you?! I, a spy for Voldemort?! Since when did I ever sneak around and volley for connections around people stronger than myself? But you…I'll never know why I didn't see it from the start…You've always liked to be in with the strongest..."

"Me…a spy? You're completely out of you mind…" Pettigrew stammered.

"James only agreed to make you secret keeper after I suggested it. I thought the plan was perfect…making you the secret keeper while Voldemort pursued me…thinking it was me! I never thought he'd use a weak, talentless wretch like you, must have been the best moment of your entire life, giving him the Potters!"

Pettigrew sputtered incoherently.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione said hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger."

"If this man was working for…_him_, why didn't he harm Harry? He's lived in Harry's dormitory for three years—"

Peter pointed at her. "Yes! Thank you! Why haven't I harmed Harry?" Hermione made a face.

Black smirked. "That's an easy one. You never hurt Harry because there was nothing in it for you. Voldemort's been hiding for fifteen years…considerably weakened by his encounter with Harry. No…I imagine you chose the Weasleys to hide among so that you could pick up information. Probably anxiously awaiting any news whether your protector had regained strength…hoping you could rejoin…"

Pettigrew stammered.

Hermione inhaled calmly. It was best if they understood every detail. "Er…Mister Black…Sirius, sir?"

Sirius flinched and stared at her, clearly unaccustomed to being addressed in that manner.

"How did you escape from Azkaban…if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Ha! Thank you! Exactly! How did you—?" Lupin shot Pettigrew a look that silenced him.

Sirius frowned at her thoughtfully. "I donno. I think the only thing that kept me sane in that nuthouse was that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. I guess that allowed me to keep my powers, because I began turning myself into the dog. A dog's emotions are less complicated than humans, so the dementors left me alone, thinking I was going insane like the rest. Then I got that newspaper. I was the only person that knew Peter was inside…with Harry. I didn't know what he'd do if he got word of a strengthening…he might have tried to deliver Harry to him. I had to do something! So, I reverted into the dog and slipped through the bars when my food was delivered. God knows, I was certainly thin enough.

"I followed Harry to Diagon Alley. I met Gohan at the Magical Menagerie. He didn't know who I was, of course. He left me some food…I ate like I hadn't in ages. I also met Crookshanks there. I then went to Hogwarts and hid in the forest, awaiting my opportunity to find t I found Gohan again in the outskirts of the forest…I tried to warn him about Pettigrew, knowing he was friends with Harry. I gave him the paper and showed him the rat. Gohan was remarkable…even in my dog form he seemed to understand what I was getting at.

"He frightened me when he offered to get Piccolo involved. I didn't want anyone to know the dog was Sirius Black. I went to the Quidditch game to see you fly, Harry. You're every bit the seeker your father was. I almost died when I saw you fall. I tried to get to you…I didn't know what I was going to do, but Piccolo stopped me. By that time Gohan already had you…I guess you aren't the only one in your group with talents. I was shocked to learn that Piccolo knew everything, even that I was innocent! I guess being Kami has its advantages."

Gohan pursed his lips. "I _knew _Piccolo knew more than he was sharing."

Sirius nodded. "I asked him not to betray my confidence. I was terrified that someone would get wind of my animagus form."

Harry frowned. "Gohan, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. You've been trying to tell me for ages—"

"So…you believe me? You believe that I never meant to hurt Lily and James?" Sirius looked at Harry hungrily, desperately.

Harry nodded.

"No!" Pettigrew bellowed. He sank to his knees and crawled toward them. "Sirius, it's me…your friend Peter, you wouldn't…"

Sirius jerked away. "I'm filthy enough without you touching me."

"Remus! You don't believe this…you don't think Sirius really changed the plan and not tell you—"

Lupin glared down at him. "Sirius wouldn't tell me if he thought _I_ was the spy, would he? That _is_ why you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm so sorry, Remus! Please forgive me."

"I shall, Padfoot, if you forgive me for suspecting you." He began rolling up his sleeves.

Sirius mirrored Lupin's actions. "Of course. Shall we kill him together?"

"I think so."

Gohan looked from one to the other. He didn't know how he felt about it. He wanted Peter to face justice, but he couldn't bring himself to want Pettigrew dead.

Pettigrew looked horrified. "You wouldn't…no…no!" He crawled toward Ron.

"Ron, I've been a good pet, haven't I? You won't let them kill me…please! You're on my side, aren't you?"

Ron stared at him, completely revolted. "I let you sleep in _my_ bed!"

"Kind boy, good boy…you won't let them hurt me…I was your rat…a good pet—"

"If you make a better rat than human, it's not something I would boast about." Sirius spat. Ron yanked his injured leg away.

"Sweet girl, clever girl…you won't let them kill me? My Lady?" Pettigrew simpered. Hermione pulled her robes from his hands and stood behind Gohan with a look of horror on her face.

His beady eyes found Gohan. "Dear boy! I know _you_ have a good heart. You have to save me!"

Gohan balled his fists and closed his eyes. Growling, he turned his head away, not wanting anyone to see the struggle he was going through. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Gohan! Help me!" Pettigrew looked desperately at the half Saiyan.

"I'm…sorry," Gohan managed between his teeth. "This…this isn't…my decision to make." He dropped his arms, turned to Hermione, and buried his face into her shoulder. He felt his wand lurch reproachfully beneath his robes. He tried to shut it out, everything he was hearing. It was true. If the decision belonged to anyone, it belonged to Remus, Sirius, and especially Harry. But that didn't keep Gohan from wanting to save Pettigrew. Maybe it was genetics...or maybe it was his father's influence, but Gohan also wanted to give Pettigrew a second chance…if only it were his decision to make—

"No!" Gohan looked up to see Harry between Pettigrew and the two would-be killers. "You can't kill him! You can't."

Gohan sighed in relief.

"Harry, this vermin is why you no longer have parents! He would have seen you die, too, without any remorse! His own life means more to him than your entire family."

"I know! We'll…take him to the castle. We'll hand him to the dementors. He can go to Azkaban…but don't kill him."

"Thank you, boy! Thank you! It's more than I deserve," he said, clinging to his knees.

Harry wrenched away. "Get off! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it because…I don't think my dad would want his two best friends to become killers."

Sirius and Lupin hesitated, then lowered their wands. "It's your decision, Harry. But are you sure? But think…what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban. He deserves to go there, if anyone does. Besides, he's proof of your innocence."

Lupin nodded. "Very well. Stand aside, Harry. I'll tie him."

Black stepped forward, looking menacing. "If you transform, Peter, we _will _kill you! Harry agrees?"

Harry nodded.

After securing Ron's leg into a splint, Sirius shackled a bound and gagged Pettigrew between Lupin and Ron. Then they made their slow ascent through the tunnel.

Hermione smiled. "It's hard to believe it's almost over. In a few hours, Harry will know everything."

Gohan looked over at her. "Really? You're going to tell him?"

"I've learned a really valuable lesson today, Gohan. Trust. If you can't trust your friends, who can you trust? Besides, Harry deserves to know. I'd hate for anyone else to tell him, before I get the chance."

They broke the surface. "One wrong move, Peter," Lupin said warningly. Slowly the party made their way toward the castle.

A cloud shifted, suddenly bathing them in light. Harry collided with Lupin as the three stopped abruptly.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, gasping.

Gohan blinked. "Huh?" What's going on?"

"Run," Sirius said sharply. "Run! Quickly!" The group stared in horror as Lupin stared up into the sky, his eyes narrowing, drooling.

"Hey, what's Remus looking at?" Gohan said, turning his head upward.

"No, Gohan! Don't look!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh, it's a full moon. I thought that—" Gohan cut of mid-sentence as his pupils narrowed and turned red. Harry and Hermione gasped in alarm as Gohan's ki shot up dramatically.

"Run, everyone!" Hermione screamed. "Gohan's becoming an oozaru!"

Sirius blinked. _An oozaru?_

* * *

"Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!" Vegeta scowled angrily as he and Piccolo shot toward the growing form of Gohan.

Piccolo gasped, pointing at Lupin. "What's happening to him?!"

"Never mind, Namek! We need to lead the ape away from the school!"

"Oh, what fun!" Piccolo said sarcastically as they shot in front of the enlarging beast.

* * *

Both Lupin and Gohan continued changing. Hermione blasted the shackle binding Pettigrew from Lupin and grabbed Ron and Pettigrew, sprinting back toward the forest. Harry grabbed Sirius and Snape and pulled them after.

Harry panted. "Well, I guess we guess we no longer have to wonder what Gohan 's ape transformation looks like," he said in an unconvincing light tone. Snape moaned feebly.

Sirius glared. "I'll kill Piccolo! Why didn't he tell me?"

Pettigrew whimpered.

"Black!" Snape rushed toward Sirius, but Hermione caught him.

"This isn't the time, Professor! We've got a _huge_ problem!"

Snape glared. "Let me tell _you _something, _little_ girl—w-what the _hell _is that?!" He pointed, completely horrified.

"Vegeta and Piccolo is having a bad time of it," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "I wish I could help, but I can't leave you alone to deal with Lupin and Pettigrew."

Sirius snorted. "Well, if the greasy big shot potions master gets his _head_ out of his ass, maybe we can manage something! This goes _way_ beyond our common quarrel, Snape."

"Maybe if Vegeta and Piccolo keep him distracted, I can sneak around Gohan and cut off his tail—"

Snape spluttered. "Gohan?! That's Son?!"

Black nodded. "Go on. Don't worry about us." Hermione nodded and placed to fingers to her forehead.

Snape pointed, completely shocked. "That's Pettigrew."

"I told you _I_ was innocent!"

* * *

Hermione appeared right behind the ape. She took aim, firing a disk at its tail. But suddenly, the beast jumped away; the disk lodged into the ground, causing a sizable incision. Gohan swung his large hand and swatted Hermione. She fell away and struck the ground at an incredible speed. A crater formed where she hit. A few moments and she sat up, gasping and coughing, her eyes watering. She had never been hit that hard before. She winced as she moved her hands up her right side. She was certain she had cracked some ribs. She looked up dazedly to see him coming at here.

"Over here, Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, throwing ki blasts into his side. The ape opened his mouth and shot a ki blast at him, narrowly missing. Vegeta blasted him from the right, his wild blond hair blowing from the power of the blast. Gohan aimed a punch, which struck Vegeta, throwing him hundreds of yards.

"Vegeta!" Hermione cried.

* * *

Snape's lips curled. "Innocent?" But a snarling noise caught their attention. Snape shielded Harry and Ron as werewolf-Lupin bore down upon them. Suddenly, a dog struck Lupin's torso, latched onto his neck and forced him away. Lupin swiped him with a mighty paw. Sirius yelped and skid to Snape's feet, motionless. Harry ducked around Snape's arm.

"Potter! Get back here!"

But Harry dodged Lupin's lunge and sent him flying with a kick. Snape's eyes popped in surprise. Harry's eyes fell upon a piece of Gohan's tattered gi and a slightly green stick. He snatched it up and held it to his lips.

"Help us, please," he whispered. Gohan's wand glowed reassuringly. Taking out his own wand, Harry held one in each hand and chose a fighting stance.

* * *

Her cry had attracted the ape's attention. She threw caution to the wind. "GOHAN! STOP THIS! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" The ape roared. "LISTEN, GOHAN! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! PLEASE!"

The ape swiped at her, which she managed to dodge. Then she felt a large fist close around her body. She squealed as he pulled her close to his face, examining her terrified features.

"Gohan?" she said softly, panting fearfully.

"Grrrrrrr!" he growled as he stared at her.

"It's me, Gohan. It's Hermione."

He grunted as he continued to stare.

* * *

Snape looked over at Pettigrew, who was shifting in his bonds anxiously. "So you're alive?"

He wheezed. "Severus! You've got to help me! It's Black! He's framing me! You've got to do something!"

"SHUT UP!" Ron bellowed. Looking at Ron, Snape pulled out his wand. "Professor, please, Sirius is innocent!"

Snape stared between the boy and the whimpering man. He pointed his wand.

* * *

"Gohan? Please--" The ape pulled her closer to his face to study her, looking as though he were trying to remember something.

Suddenly the ape roared as a light bathed him. He threw Hermione at whoever had blasted him. Hermione felt herself shooting out of control toward Vegeta—

* * *

Harry panted. As a werewolf, Lupin was surprisingly fast. He lunged at him, howling angrily. Harry dodged three times when the fourth paw swipe struck. Harry skidded ten meters. He sat up, his vision swimming, as the werewolf bounded swiftly on his position. Harry saw a black flash as something black jumped in front of him, snarling viciously at the werewolf.

"Sirius! Are you okay?"

* * *

"_Legilimens!_" Snape cried, pointing the wand into Pettigrew's face. _Flash._ He didn't have to dig far to see the information he wanted. He saw Pettigrew approach the Dark Lord fearfully.

"_What is it now, Wormtail?" The Dark Lord said impatiently._

_Pettigrew stammered. "M-m-m-my Lord, the Potters…they've made me secret keeper?"_

_The Dark Lord leaned forward. "Oh? Is that so? And __**why**__ would they make you secret keeper? Surely it's isn't because they think you're brave…or clever." He laughed coldly._

"_I d-donno," Pettigrew said fearfully._

_He smirked. "I suppose they thought I'd continue to pursue Black, thinking he was the keeper. The fools. I won't need to chase Black now," he finished sardonically, rising quickly. "Tell me where they are, quickly!"_

"_I-i-in a cottage just past the graveyard in G-Godric's Hollow, my Lord."_

_Voldemort smiled his demented wild smile. "You have done well, Peter. I will see to it that you are well rewarded." With a swish of the cloak, he was gone._

Snape retreated from Pettigrew's mind. "S-S-Severus…" Pettigrew stuttered. "Please, you need to understand—"

"Silence!" Snape snarled. "I understand plenty, _Wormtail._ As much as I loathe Black…I…LILY…UNFORGIVABLE!"

Pettigrew whimpered.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. Someone had caught her before she struck. She looked up into a familiar boy's face with spiky blond hair.

"How?!" She said, blinking stupidly.

"No time to explain, Hermione! We have to cut the tail off before—" He cut himself short, flying toward the giant ape.

His punch toppled the giant, just before it had almost crushed Piccolo. Vegeta started in shock. Piccolo stared, mesmerized.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Impossible," Piccolo murmured, staring from ape to boy.

Hermione stared as the boy fought the ape. _This is getting just plain weird!_

* * *

Harry shook the limp black dog, panting heavily. "Sirius!" The werewolf raced toward him, his paw extended.

"_Stupify!_" He heard from behind, causing the werewolf to yelp and skid backwards. Harry looked behind to see Snape pointing his wand.

"Thanks," he said, staring at the wand tip in a daze. It had been one odd night.

They both heard Ron cry out. Pettigrew had freed himself and took Ron's wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, causing the wand to fly away. But Peter had already transformed. He scuttled away. "Damn!" Snape cried, and the two gave pursuit.

"Ron, catch!" Harry shouted, tossing Gohan's wand at him as he and Snape chased the rat. He never would have guessed that he'd actually spend the night working with Snape trying to catch Ron's old rat. Harry snorted at the thought. Snape's eyes darted over momentarily, smirking about the ironic ludicrosity of it all.

Harry would have to thank Vegeta someday for teaching him how to sense ki. "You're going to have to pick it up, Professor. We're losing him."

Snape scowled at him. "I'm not as young as you anymore, Potter!"

Harry grimaced. "You mind if I carry you, then? I can run much faster."

"WHAT?! You jest, Potter! You can't carry me _and_ run faster!"

Harry snorted. "Or I can just leave you behind, old timer."

Snape spluttered, panting from the effort of speaking. "Old timer?! Watch you cheek, Potter! Certainly not…I'm coming!"

Harry grabbed him by the collar, threw him on his back, and increased his tempo. Snape gasped at the speed.

"I never would have imagined Pettigrew could run this fast," Snape said, not admitting the obvious feat that Harry was accomplishing. "By the way, if you tell anyone about this piggyback, Potter, you will live to regret it!"

Harry smirked. "No offense, Professor, but the feeling's mutual."

* * *

Hermione sat in the grass, panting heavily as she sat next to a naked teen sleeping face down in the grass. She averted her eyes, blushing furiously as Piccolo conjured a Namekian gi for the tailess child.

The blond-headed teen sat down lightly, panting and brushing sweat from his face. "Man! I haven't had that much of a workout since fighting Frieza! Wow, Hermione, you've improved a lot!"

Piccolo frowned as he stared down at the sleeping youth and up at the smiling teen. Gesturing, he said, "Do you mind explaining _how_ this is being accomplished?"

"I already have, but you just haven't heard it yet."

Piccolo blinked stupidly. Hermione gasped suddenly. _Did we use the—_

The boy powered down, smiling. "I have to go now. Don't worry. You'll understand pretty soon. See ya!" He shot into the sky and sped toward the castle.

Vegeta smirked sardonically as he watched the fleeing form. "I'm beginning to really like this place."

Piccolo and Hermione stared. Vegeta laughed at their faces.

* * *

Harry skidded to a halt, fearfully staring at something in the tree tops.

"What, Potter? Why did you stop?" Snape asked as loud clicking sounds surrounded them.

"It's the giant spiders!"

"The what?!" Snape cried sharply.

"Damn it! That's why Pettigrew went this way! He knew the spiders wouldn't be bothered by small fry like him!" Harry dropped Snape on the ground. "Stay close. I don't know how many I can hold off."

Harry drop-kicked the first, punched the second, and ki-blasted the third, but more kept coming. _I wish I was only a tenth as strong as Vegeta,_ he thought desperately as he continued to beat the monsters away.

Speak of the devil, "Need a hand, boy?" Piccolo shielded the two and Vegeta leveled the entire area.

Harry sighed in relief. Piccolo scowled. "What were you two thinking?! I would think that a Professor wouldn't encourage such irresponsible behavior!"

Snape flinched. He had been so obsessed with Wormtail that he had forgotten his duties as a Hogwarts teacher.

Harry gestured wildly. "Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew! He escaped!"

"What?!" Piccolo's eyes narrowed. Then, he sighed. "I guess I expected this. Come on."

Harry shook his head. "I'm looking for Pettigrew."

Snape stepped forward. "No, you're not! This is my fault for getting carried away. You're going to the castle with the rest of us!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't argue with me, Potter! I'm a teacher! Now move!"

"No!"

"Potter—"

"NO!"

Snape heard a thumping sound. Harry's eyes snapped in surprise before they closed. Vegeta tossed Harry's body over his shoulder with a smirk. "Well, are we going?"

Snape stared.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He's fine. I find this the easiest way to communicate with belligerent, bull-headed adolescents. Let's go." He flew into the sky with his cargo without another word.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "I guess that means you will be flying with me."

Snape smirked. "I don't think so." He shot up into the sky after Vegeta, leaving a stunned Piccolo behind.


	13. Riddle Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Riddle Revealed**

* * *

They fell out of the sky next to Gohan's tailless body.

"Put Potter down," Snape said calmly, with a weary sigh.

Piccolo nodded. "I'll go find the others." He took off into the sky.

Snape pointed his wand into the boy's face, "_Ennervate._"

Harry's eyes shot open with a small groan. He stood, shakily rubbing the back of his neck. "Vegeta, you git! Why did you _have_ to go and hit me?!"

Vegeta smirked. "Because you make such an excellent punching bag. Now shut up and listen to your teacher."

Harry never got the opportunity to listen or retort; the night air became pierced with several cries, including Piccolo's. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry sprinted around the back of the castle.

"Potter!" Snape snarled and gave chase with a resigned albeit frustrated sigh.

A sick feeling entered the pit of Harry's stomach as he approached the area where the waterfront met the forest. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Piccolo's ki were slowly diminishing in a wave of several cold vortexual ki. As the group came into view, Harry stared in shock. There were hundreds of them: dementors.

Vegeta had gotten there first. He was blasting ki in every direction, snarling in frustration as the dementors kept coming back for more.

Piccolo growled. "They keep eating our ki blasts! We need to do something different, Vegeta…Vegeta?"

_Thud. _Vegeta hit the ground with a soft moan.

"Vegeta!"

Harry entered the circle. "Come on, guys! Think a happy memory…use happy memories: _Expecto Patronum!"_

Hermione sank, murmuring feebly, "Expecto…patronum…" A feeble wisp of silver shot from her wand and vanished.

Ron shook. "Expecto Patronum!" His wand performed less than Hermione's.

Harry's Patronus was equally pathetic. "Use Gohan's wand, Ron! Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Snape's voice rang in the volley. Harry was too weak to look in his direction; he didn't see the doe prancing weakly, feebly knocking a few away before dissipating.

"Ron, happy memory!" Harry cried as he attempted again, his voice mingled with Snape's cry.

"I can't" Ron whined in an unusually high voice. He stared at Gohan's wand. It began to warm his fingertips. Ron smiled. "_Expecto Patronum!" _An alien-looking canine erupted from the stick, managing to protect himself, Piccolo, and Vegeta from the dementors. Ron pointed his own wand, hoping. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A small Jack Russell terrier shot out of it and chased other dementors from the circle.

The only ones left standing were Snape, Harry, Ron, and Piccolo. Piccolo had left Ron's protection to try to help Harry and Snape. Snape and Harry were producing Patronuses, but they were too feeble, and were swiped away by the impressing dementors. Ron had produced two from the wands, but there were simply too many dementors for them to chase away completely. Snape had managed to produce one strong enough to protect himself only. Harry collapsed. Snape banished the Patronus, attempting to produce a bigger one. Piccolo fell. Harry stirred feebly.

"Come on, Potter! Get up! Try again!" Snape said desperately.

"Expecto…expecto…" Harry muttered weakly, his eyes fluttering as he crawled over to Sirius's body and covered it with his own. Snape sank to one knee; images of Lily's dead body filled his thoughts.

"Damn it all!" Snape spat as he used the last of his strength to throw himself on Harry's body and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth as a dementor had lifted Harry's face to its own.

Ron could only watch with horror from the distance as the dementors swooped in and began trying to pull the tangle of bodies apart.

"I'm not yours," Hermione murmured with a small hint of anger in her soft voice, her eyes closed. Ron's concentration waned, and his Patronuses faded from existence. The dementors swooped in on him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A loud, familiar voice bellowed from the opposite bank. A monstrous silver form galloped across the waters with powerful grace. It charged the dementors, who fell back as they were struck, affected from even twenty meters away from the magnificent silver beast. The coldness that had previously filled the air evaporated into a warmer, crisper night air.

Snape raised his head and started from shock as the light around their rescuer began to recede. He blinked stupidly. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was seeing ghosts. Because the man across the lake bore an unmistakable resemblance to the late James Potter.

"Dad?" Harry muttered softly before passing out.

* * *

Gohan moaned as his eyes slid open, finding himself in a warm, soft bed. He heard voices as he attempted to sit up.

"Took you long enough," a familiar rough voice sneered quietly. "I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Mmm, Vegeta?" Gohan looked across Harry's bed and was surprised to see Vegeta lying in one.

Madam Pomfrey was standing nearby, holding a goblet of draught. "Honestly, you are worse than my students. Come sir, this will help calm you—"

He sat up, completely outraged. "It's Prince Vegeta, woman! _Prince Vegeta_! And I will _not _be bullied into taking _any_ vile concoction made by an overgrown nurse maid!"

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey turned to Piccolo, who waved her away wordlessly.

Gohan stretched and looked around. Hermione was already awake, her eyes taking everything in silently. Ron was also awake, but looking incredibly exhausted. Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open. Piccolo was sitting on his bed, folded up in his typical human, oops, Namekian pretzel routine.

"Minister," Snape's voice was saying, "As much as I hate to defend that worthless mutt concerning anything, I've seen Pettigrew with my own eyes. Perhaps it would be prudent to keep Black unkissed until Pettigrew is found?"

"Utter nonsense, Snape!" Fudge said forcefully. "He's confunded—"

"I HAVE NOT BEEN CONFUNDED!" Snape bellowed. "Ask Potter and company! They saw him, as well. I hate Black! Why would I make it up?"

"It's true, sir," Ron piped in. "I saw Pettigrew, too. Scabbers—"

Fudge sighed. "I feared something like this. I _will _be asking them about that giant Dark ape monster that practically destroyed the grounds worse than Cell did last year—"

Gohan gasped, automatically reaching behind him. His tail was missing. He looked over at his friends in shock, who were shaking their heads violently to silence him.

Snape said nothing. He knew the ministry would remove Gohan from school if they knew…as sure as they would soon remove Lupin.

"I've got Black locked in the tower. The dementors will be here shortly."

Harry stood up sharply and whipped around his curtain. "Sir, no! Sirius is innocent! Pettigrew—"

"So you've been confunded, as well?"

"I'VE NOT BEEN CONFUNDED!" Harry and Snape chorused loudly, and glared at one another in agitation.

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Honestly, Professor…Minister! The boy's had a rough night! Must you trouble him! Come back to bed, Potter."

Vegeta shook a small brown pouch with a smirk. "Well, I'm feeling _generous_. Who wants a sensu?"

Gohan sat up instantly. "I do!" Hermione made an effort to sit up but clutched her side, moaning painfully.

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows rose. "You are _not_ giving my patients any weird food!"

"Oh, go and pester some _first_ years, pathetic, whiny, lunatic harpy!" Vegeta said as he reached into the bag and tossed the beans to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape. He gave two to Gohan with a wink, who immediately ate one.

Ron gasped suddenly. "My leg!"

"Did he hurt you, boy?" Madam Pomfrey walked briskly over to him.

"No…it's…the pain is gone…completely! It's healed!" Ron put weight on it. Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes for the woman's benefit.

Just then, Dumbledore entered the wing. Madam Pomfrey was getting ready to explode, by the looks of her. "Really! Can't my patients get one moment's rest?!"

"Old carp," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore nodded at the minister. "I've just spoken with Sirius Black. He had an interesting story."

"You mean the cock-and-bull story about Ron's rat?" Fudge said impatiently. "Come now, Headmaster, surely you're not buying all of this?"

"I must speak with them alone, Minister, Poppy, and Severus. My apologies," he added as Madam Pomfrey and Fudge both opened their mouths in protests.

Fudge sighed. "Very well. I didn't think you were susceptible to this kind of thing." The three exited.

"Professor…it's all true!" Hermione said immediately as the door closed. "Ronald's rat _is_ Peter Pettigrew! He's the one that murdered the Muggles and betrayed the Potters—"

"Sir, you have to believe us!" Harry said desperately.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do believe you. It was most unfortunate that Pettigrew escaped. I doubt that your story is going to be believed by the Ministry. They are not going to take the word of a few thirteen-year-olds.

"Professor Lupin—"

"Ah, unfortunately, the fact that Remus is now a known werewolf and an old friend of Sirius Black's removes whatever credibility that he had—"

What about Sn-Professor Snape, Vegeta, Piccolo? They all know that Sirius is innocent!"

"Well, Piccolo is the ambassador to the Guardian of the Earth and the Planet Namek. And he wasn't an eye witness to the event. Neither was Vegeta, the Muggle ambassador to the Ministry. As for Professor Snape, although he is the most credible of everyone involved, he can still be easily discounted because of his past record."

"Past record?"

"The point is that the truth will _only_ go as far as the ears that want to hear it. It is too late to do anything _now_." He turned to Hermione.

"But—" she began.

"What we need _now_, is more _time._"

"But—" she began again, then her eyes widened. "OH!"

Gohan gasped. "You mean—"

Dumbledore motioned the four closer and spoke in a low voice. "Listen closely, now. Sirius is locked in Flitwick's office. That's the thirteenth window from the right of West Tower. If all goes well, you may be able to save more than one innocent life. But above all, remember this: Harry, Hermione, Ron…you must not be seen! Gohan, at some point—" Dumbledore trailed off, shooting him a meaningful look and holding up what looked like a furry rope.

"Got it!" Gohan said, nodding in understanding.

"—Excellent. Miss Granger, you know the law. You-must-not-be-seen." He turned to leave. "I am going to lock you in. It's five minutes until midnight. Three turns should do it. Pleasant dreams…and good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry said, his eyebrows elevated.

"What was that about?" Vegeta said.

Gohan pulled Harry and Ron toward them. "Aw, it's no big deal. We're just going to relive the last few hours."

Vegeta stared in shock, and Piccolo spluttered, "What?!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the time turner from under her robes. She wrapped the chain around the four of them. "Okay, Gohan, when the room comes into focus, we need to go immediately to the forbidden forest near Hagrid's hut."

"You mean Instant Transmission?"

"Right! And everyone who can, suppress your ki." Hermione turned the hourglass three times.

"Okay, could one of you please explain?" Harry said as soon as they were in the forest, behind Hagrid's house.

Hermione pointed at the device. "This is a Time-Turner. It is how Gohan and I have been getting to our classes all year. It allows us to go back in time and relive hours from our past. We've gone back three hours in the past. We've got to save Sirius…and Buckbeak."

Harry's eyes widened. "Maybe we can catch Pettigrew, too."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe, but our priorities are Sirius and Buckbeak."

"So now what?" Ron asked.

"We wait. Buckbeak will be the easiest to get first."

"Hermione," Harry said, while watching for themselves to show up at Hagrid's, "In the Shrieking Shack, Lupin and Sirius kept talking about that Subaru person, and Snape called you Lady Subaru…what was that about?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I can tell you that now. You remember how I told you I was Muggle-born?"

"Yeah? We've met your parents, Hermione. They were at the bookshop last year and the train station."

"Well, last year, I found out I was adopted."

"Oh. Well, that's not bad, is it? Your parents seem to really care about you. Is _that_ why you were so upset at the start of term?"

"Not really…not entirely. Anyways, I found out who my real parents were. My mother was Selina Subaru."

"Blimey," Ron said wondrously. Harry looked at him curiously. "Your mother is the Heir of Arandia?"

"Arandia?" Harry blinked stupidly.

Gohan nodded. "Arandia is another name for the Hogwarts castle and estates."

Harry gasped. "You mean, Hermione owns Hogwarts?!"

Hermione laughed. "Not really. It's only a hereditary notion…a title of honor. It _does_ give me some authority on what happens inside the school, once I become fifteen."

"Why fifteen?"

"My kind comes of age at fifteen, unlike normal wizards."

"Your kind? So you're not completely wizard?"

"I'm not even completely human."

"Wow," Harry said as though in a daze. Ron gaped stupidly.

Hermione gasped. "Hagrid's opened the door! We must be going in!"

"So, Hermione, who's your father?" Harry said with interest.

"Oh, um, maybe we should save _that _for another time," she said, suddenly feeling sick. Things became quiet. A distant crash sounded from Hagrid's house.

"Gohan just broke the table," Hermione said quietly. "I'll be discovering Scabbers really shortly." A familiar, muffled squeal filled the air.

"Hermione, what if one of us went in there and got Pettigrew?"

"No, Harry! We can't be seen. Besides, what do you think the other _us_would think if one of us suddenly appeared and grabbed Ron's pet? The Harry in there doesn't know about Pettigrew yet, and we don't know how _we_ would react to ourselves if we suddenly appeared."

"Huh?" Ron shook his head as if he was trying to clear it of cobwebs.

"Never mind, Ron. Just sit tight."

A silence ensued.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"No. The Committee needs to see Buckbeak chained…so they know Hagrid didn't free him."

"Great," Harry muttered darkly. "That gives us all of sixty seconds."

They watched themselves exit and whip under the Cloak. Shortly after, Fudge, Macnair, Dumbledore, and another Committee member none of them recognized approached and knocked. Hermione whirled toward Ron and Gohan. "Okay," she whispered. "This is it. When the coast is clear, Harry and Gohan will get Buckbeak. Ron and I will watch the other _us_ from a distance, to make sure everything is running smoothly. Come on, Ron." She led Ron through the tree line toward the shadowed figures at the top of the steps.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "You don't suppose the other _us _will since my ki, do you? I mean, I've never learned how to suppress it."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, Ron. Your ki isn't big enough to be too noticeable. Besides, I don't think the other _us_ is expecting to be running into us out here." She said with a wry smile.

Hermione nodded at Ron. "I see them coming. They've got Buckbeak. But _us_, why are _we_ turning away?" The _other_ _four_ were turning toward the castle, the _other Hermione_ sobbing into the _other Gohan's_ shoulder.

"Hermione, we've got him! The executioner was really mad! He threw his axe into the fence!" Gohan whispered excitedly. Hermione whirled. "Quick, flash your ki! And move deeper into the forest!" She said as she turned her back on them and flashed her energy.

"Okay…but why?"

"Do it! I'll answer later!" Gohan and Harry complied. Hermione sighed with relief as the _other Gohan_ pulled the _other Hermione_ around and began pointing in their direction. She caught up. "Okay, that's good."

* * *

Piccolo jumped, staring into the woods.

"Hey, Namek. Did you _just_ sense two Potters, two Grangers, and two Gohans?"

"Um, yes?" Piccolo continued to stare.

"Good. For a moment there, I thought I was going insane…wait, WHAT?! Are you insane, Namek?! There's no _way_ that could happen!"

Piccolo smirked. "You're the one who asked, Vegeta." _Okay, Gohan, what's this about? _The extra ki vanished.

"Maybe it was just an echo," Vegeta said but frowned thoughtfully. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"Why did we just reveal ourselves to _ourselves?_" Harry said.

"Because _we_ were turning back toward the castle. We needed to confuse _us,_ to give Sirius time to reach _us_." Hermione said simply.

Harry frowned. Then, he gasped. "Now, I remember! We _did _sense ourselves…running in the forest!"

Hermione smiled. "Okay, we need to get to the area where Gohan and Lupin transformed. We'll wait there until the next part."

They moved a few hundred yards between the Whomping Willow and the castle, hiding in the trees.

They watched as Sirius dragged Ron into the tree, Gohan following, and Harry and Hermione followed Crookshanks.

"Hermione, why didn't you just go in after Gohan? You're pretty fast and strong, too."

"Don't be silly, Harry. I couldn't leave you behind, alone."

"I see. So, Hermione, would this be a good time to tell me who your father is? You've got me really curious."

Hermione winced. "Curiosity _killed_ the Potter…you're not going to like it, Harry."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "What? Is _Voldemort_ your father?" He said in a teasing tone, the name causing Ron to flinch.

Hermione didn't smile. Her vision began to swim. She stood and ran into the trees, retching into the bushes.

Harry turned to Gohan in alarm. "Is _she_ for real?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. She's been worried sick about how you would take it."

A stone formed in the pit of Harry's stomach. "You mean, Voldemort's her father?! This is a joke, right? It's a joke…ha ha?"

Ron whimpered.

"It's not a joke. She found out last year. That's why she screamed when you told her that Tom Marvolo Riddle was Voldemort. It was bad enough that _Riddle _was her father. I think it tore her to pieces when she found out about _Voldemort_."

"Stop saying the name," Ron said in a high, squeaky voice, his eyes wide with fright.

Harry frowned, his jaw working. It explained why Hermione acted strangely after being unPetrified. It explained why whenever anyone made references to Riddle or Voldemort, she would flinch angrily or defensively. It explained the night on the train with Videl Satan. It explained why Hermione had been afraid to be angry at him…or to make him angry. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione returned a few moments later and sat near Gohan. Ron slid away fearfully. She bit her lip as she stared at the ground, occasionally sneaking glances at Harry.

Harry glared at the Whomping Willow. "Damn it, Hermione!" He spat suddenly, causing everyone to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be…_his_ daughter," she finished in a whisper.

"You think _this_ is about being _his_ daughter? For the love of Merlin! _WHY _didn't you tell me?"

She stared at him in shock. "You don't…hate me?" She said, her voice cracking.

He glared at her. "I'm sorely _tempted_! Why? Why didn't you trust me to handle this?"

"I…I didn't want to hurt you," she answered in a small, childish voice.

"Well, you _did_!" he snapped his neck away angrily. Hermione began sobbing quietly into her hands. After a moment, she felt herself being roughly pulled into an embrace.

"Stop crying, Hermione," Harry said, sighing. She looked up at him tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Harry smirked. "I guess if I had _that_ for a father, I'd keep quiet about it, too. Hey, Gohan," He said suddenly, turning with a glint in his eye.

Gohan's worried features abruptly became innocently bewildered. "Yeah?"

"That's what you meant at the Christmas party, isn't it? You'd like to bite a _Riddle_," he said, grinning wickedly.

Hermione blushed. "Harry!" She said in a reproachful voice.

Ron sniggered, in spite of himself.


	14. Finding Time in a Long, Odd Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Finding Time in a Long, Odd Day**

* * *

"There's Lupin," Harry gestured. "If only he had grabbed the cloak. I'm going to get it," Harry said, moving to leave. Hermione grabbed his collar.

"No, Harry! You can't be seen! Look, See Hagrid coming? He would have seen you. You can't go right now. No, Buckbeak!"

Gohan and Harry had to hold Buckbeak back who was trying to get to the loudly singing, highly tipsy giant, who was staggering merrily toward the castle. He gave up when the castle doors closed, his head hanging sadly.

Less than two minutes later, Snape came barging out the castle doors, sprinting toward the Willow. He stopped and lifted the cloak from the ground. Harry growled angrily. Hermione sighed.

"So now we wait…until we all come back up," she said. "Harry, there's something I don't understand. Why didn't the dementors get Sirius when we were at the lake? I remember we were surrounded."

Harry sat down again. He explained how he, Ron, and Snape were the only ones standing, how Ron had managed to protect himself, Piccolo, and Vegeta with Gohan's wand, how neither he nor Snape could get a good patronus. He then spoke about the big patronus animal he had seen, and the man who had conjured it. "Hey Hermione, I…I think it was my dad."

She stared at him. "But Harry, your father's—"

"—dead," Harry finished for her. "But that's what I saw. Even Snape thinks so. I know it sounds crazy…" he trailed off.

A silence ensued.

"Er, so Hermione, is your real name Hermione, or do you have another name?"

"Well, yes, Hermione Granger _is_ my real name. I _was _adopted. But I do have another name. I guess it's more like a title. Lady Lianna Kari Mori Subaru.

Harry smirked. "Lady?" He thought of Voldemort referring to himself as a Lord.

Hermione sighed. "It's a _title_, Harry. According to the genealogy, it dates at least as far back to the school's founders. According to legend, it has roots in King Arthur lore."

"But Hermione, we've studied Merlin and King Arthur…I've never even heard of Subaru—"

Hermione smiled. "That's probably because nobody referred to him to anything other than his first name. Merlin of Arandia-Subaru wouldn't be found in a common school book, because the writers probably didn't think it was significant. But it's easily traceable in the more diligent studies on the topic. Many pureblood families would immediately recognize the significance of the name, especially since most of them know Hogwarts estates were named after him." She said, nodding toward Ron.

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe you are _actually_ related to Merlin. But I suppose that's less frightening than being related to You-Know--"

"Not helping!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

Ron grinned suddenly. "I reckon we all know why you're so bloody _mental _now."

"Oh, shut up," she said, grinning in spite of herself.

"Hey," Gohan said suddenly, "Here we come!"

Hermione whirled to them. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. When the time's right, I'll lure Lupin into the woods. Gohan—"

"The ape's mine," Gohan said, cutting in.

"But," Hermione began, but stopped.

"I have to, Hermione. Remember? Dumbledore had said _you_ couldn't be seen. He said nothing about me. Besides, there's no way you, Vegeta, and Piccolo can handle me all by yourself. I _have_ to go."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, you hide here and keep Buckbeak from running away. Ron, when everyone's away from the Willow, go back inside and get Harry's cloak. Put it on when you get it and come back to Harry, who will be staying with Buckbeak. Gohan, when you get finished removing your tail," she said with an ironic smile, "head to the castle and begin trying to locate the room Sirius is kept in. Wait outside until you can feel Sirius's ki, and he's alone. Fetch him and bring him to the top of West Tower. We'll meet you there with Buckbeak." She finished as they heard the _other Gohan's_ loud roars.

...

The four split off and began their separate adventures. Gohan snuck through the trees and sprinted through the brush toward the roaring ape, which was already violently swinging and shooting at Vegeta and Piccolo. He froze momentarily as he saw other Hermione appear behind him and take a shot at his tail. The ape's excellent hearing allowed him to dodge easily and he swatted her away as though she were an irksome insect. Gohan gasped loudly as she struck the earth, causing a fair-sized crater. He desperately wanted to go to her side but something held him back. Certainly he wasn't afraid? _Not yet_, the voice said. He watched as the monster made its way over to her.

Piccolo forced his attention onto himself by yelling and shooting ki blasts into the ape's side. Vegeta added his own blast to the volley and was almost killed when the beast opened his mouth and shot a powerful beam toward the Saiyan prince. The ape punched them both away. Hermione was back in the air and yelling at the ape. _What is she doing?! _Gohan thought as she waved her hands and yelled at the brute. It swatted at her with one hand, which she avoided. Then, she was grabbed by the other monstrous fist. _Hermione!_

...

Harry frowned as he watched his friends. _Why do __**I**__ have to be the hippogriff's babysitter?_

...

Hermione moved herself into a position twenty meters behind Snape, Ron, and Pettigrew. She frowned, sorely tempted as she watched Pettigrew stammer at Snape.

"Silence!" she heard Snape snarl. She heard other words but she only managed to understand, "…I…LILY…UNFORGIVABLE!" She had to time it just right. She wanted to lure Lupin away, but not attract the attention of Harry or Snape. She looked into the distance, where the _other she_ had just been grabbed by a large, furry fist.

...

Ron sighed as he approached the Willow from behind. He had one of the easier tasks, as far as he was concerned, and _that_ was perfectly fine by him. He carefully prodded the knot and slipped inside.

* * *

Gohan watched as the ape examined Hermione's features. _He's struggling to find himself, _Gohan thought. Suddenly, Vegeta came from nowhere and blasted the ape with full force. The monster roared angrily and threw Hermione at him. Gohan powered up to ascended level. _If she hits, it could finish her, _Gohan thought as he charged in her direction.

...

Harry tapped his foot in agitation. _Hermione did this to me to keep me from going after Pettigrew, _he thought bitterly. _But she was probably right._

_..._

Hermione watched as Snape moved forward and Stunned Lupin, saving Harry from another attack. Just then, Pettigrew brought a freed hand around and grabbed Ron's outstretched hand, wrenching his wand from his hand. Two bangs followed. Ron fell back with a cry, and Crookshanks fell at Ron's feet. The cat had tried to pounce him; the spell had struck him in mid air.

Snape managed to disarm Pettigrew, but he had already begun transforming. Pettigrew scuttled away. Hermione growled angrily. She wanted Pettigrew so badly, but as Snape and Harry's forms passed her in the darkness, she knew it would leave the other Ron completely vulnerable to Lupin.

"Damn!" she whispered in frustration.

...

Ron stood in the upper room of the Shrieking Shack, watching the commotions play out. He held the shimmery cloak in his hand, a complete awe-struck expression filled his features as he watched the _other Hermione_ fight Gohan the ape and the _other Harry_ race into the forest after Pettigrew. He understood why Hermione had sent _him _after the cloak. Currently, he was the weakest of the team. He glared bitterly at his other self trying to sit up after being attacked by Pettigrew. _I need to work on myself, _he mused.

* * *

Gohan sailed behind the _other Hermione_ and slowed her momentum. Her eyes slid open, and she gasped.

"HOW?!" She blinked, completely shocked.

Gohan shook his head. "No time to explain, Hermione! We have to cut the tail off before—" He stopped and raced toward the ape fearfully, seeing that it was about to crush Piccolo. His punch caught the brute beneath the chin; the giant ape toppled to the ground in an earth-shaking thud.

Vegeta gasped loudly, gesturing at Gohan. "WHAT?!"

Piccolo stared dazedly at him, muttering, "Impossible…"

The ape got to its feet, glaring menacingly at the boy. Gohan moved in to attack as the others stared in confusion.

...

Harry shifted nervously. He wanted to do something…anything.

...

The werewolf cantered angrily toward its last prey, the red-headed boy staring at him fearfully, shakily pointing Gohan's wand. Hermione stood. _It's now or never…_ She cupped her hands over her lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" she called. The werewolf froze. Then it raised its paw again to strike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! She called again. The werewolf dashed toward her with a howl of his own. She remained only long enough for Lupin to get a glimpse of her before she took off in an easy trot into the forest. But she found she'd need to increase her tempo. Lupin was surprisingly fast.

...

Ron gasped and ducked back beneath the hole as he saw Hermione rush past; a furry thing followed in an equally fast speed, snarling menacingly. _Bloody hell, _he thought to himself as he thought about how fast Hermione had been running. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder._

_

* * *

_

Gohan dodged as the ape attacked relentlessly. What Vegeta had done had angered it into a power up, causing Gohan to only be able to dodge its attacks. He wasn't able to get in one single counter assault. Suddenly, the beast roared and swiped to its left. Gohan redirected its attention by slamming into its face. It grabbed Gohan by the leg; its eyes flashing angrily.

Just then, it roared in pain and let go, beginning to lose hair and shrink. The other Gohan let out one last, normal-Gohan-sounding snarl before he collapsed, snoring loudly. The other Hermione sank next to the naked body, deliberately looking away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Gohan." She whispered softly as Piccolo approached and conjured clothes on the snoring half Saiyan.

Gohan landed with a soft thud, chuckling and running his fingers through his sopping hair. He wiped the sweat from his face. "Man! I haven't had that much of a workout since fighting Frieza! Wow, Hermione, you've improved a lot!" He said, clearly impressed at the feat she had just accomplished. Hermione shrank away from the appendage she had just removed.

Piccolo spoke, pointing to the fallen lump. "Do you mind explaining _how_ this is being accomplished?"

Gohan smiled knowingly. "I already have, but you just haven't heard it yet."

Piccolo frowned his confusion. Hermione gasped and looked up at Gohan.

Gohan willed his blonde hair to become black again. "I have to go know. Don't worry. You'll understand pretty soon. See ya!" He shot into the sky and headed toward the castle.

...

Hermione doubled back, made sure that Lupin was still following, and raced toward the Whomping Willow. Before luring the brute inside, she double checked to make sure Ron was well away from the vicinity using her ki sense. She propped the stick to hit the knot. Then she crawled into the cavern, making sure that Lupin had seen her do it. Lupin followed, snarling viciously. She would wait for him to get within three meters of her before she would descend further toward the shrieking shack. Finally, she was there. She raced up the stairs. The last thing she heard in the house as she touched her middle and index fingers to her forehead was the thumping of clumsy animal feet trying to climb the steps.

...

"Whew! I made it, Harry," Ron said as he whipped off the cloak.

"Yippee," Harry said in a flat voice.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just being stupid," Harry said, suddenly frowning. He stared into the distance. His eyes widened fearfully. As if on cue, several cries rent the air. Harry gasped. "The dementors! They're attacking us!" He sprinted through the trees.

"Harry!" Ron cried and almost took off after him, but he stopped. He knew he couldn't leave Buckbeak. He grabbed the rope. "Come on, Beaky. Maybe Harry won't get himself killed…or kissed before we can make there."

* * *

Hermione teleported outside the Whomping Willow and removed the propped stick from the knot. She sensed Harry as he made his way toward the dementors and the others, not even bothering to mask his presence. She sighed. _I knew he was going to do something like this. _She sped around the bushes, suppressing her ki as much as possible.

...

Gohan was hovering a little below the window in Professor Flitwick's office when he sensed Harry racing in the direction of the dementors. _Aw, man! What does Harry think he's doing?! Bad timing, I can't even go look! _He looked up anxiously above his head. Unfortunately for him, Professor Flitwick made an evening ritual of window-gazing. If Gohan moved even a bit, he could attract attention to himself. He sighed in frustration at his friend's impulsivity.

...

Harry reached the tree line opposite bank. He could see that Ron, Snape, and the _other him_ were the only ones left standing. He looked down at the bank. Surely his father would come and save them shortly.

But he didn't come. The other Harry fell to the ground. Snape's patronus dwindled as he called to the other Harry. Snape made another patronus. It waned. Snape sank to a knee. Cursing, he flung himself over the other Harry and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth as the dementors swooped down. Ron's patronuses faded, and he, too, was attacked.

"Come on, Dad," Harry said softly. A dementor pulled Snape's hand from the other Harry's mouth…

"Dad, please," The dementor tilted the other Harry's chin.

A realization struck him. His father wasn't coming, because his father hadn't cast the patronus. Harry had. He ran to the edge of the bank. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A giant, silver four-legged animal burst into being and galloped gallantly over the sparkling waters, charging the dementors and knocking them away. Hundreds of dementors were no match for the magnificent creature, and they fled.

The creature returned to him, bowing slightly. A handsome stag. _Prongs._

Hermione and Ron had arrived at the same time, in time to see Harry's patronus. As Harry returned through the tree line, he jumped as he saw his friends waiting for him. Ron had a look of complete awe. Hermione, however, favored the expression of the exasperatedly amused.

"Well, I guess we don't have to wonder who you saw across the lake anymore, Harry," she said with a wry smile.

"I guess not." He grinned.

"So, I guess we need to head toward the top of the tower and wait for Gohan."

* * *

Harry and Ron rode Buckbeak to the top of the tower. Hermione had opted to fly up herself. Both Harry and Ron had seen her fly while she fought Gohan the ape but didn't have time to register the fact because they had been occupied themselves. Now that they had the time, they allowed themselves to gawk shamelessly as her graceful form alighted the battlements seconds before Buckbeak had. They all sat atop the battlements, awaiting the time Gohan would bring them Sirius.

Emotions ran high, and anxiety ran deed as they waited.

Hermione gasped suddenly and turned to them. "Ron, did you ever give Gohan his wand back?"

Ron jumped. He shook his head.

"Great," she muttered fearfully. "What if the window is locked?"

"Gohan could blast it," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald! Don't you think a sound like _that_ would attract some attention?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Give me the wand. I'll go."

"Why you?" Ron said.

She sighed. "Because I'm the only one here besides the hippogriff that can fly unaided."

"Just give it to her, Ron."

Suddenly, Gohan and Sirius appeared, startling the three youths and the beast. Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about Instant Transmission." She laughed, suddenly feeling sheepish.

Sirius looked incredibly giddy yet still anxious. "Gohan terrified me for a minute. I almost shouted when he appeared in the room. I didn't know how he managed to apparate inside Hogwarts. I guess I know it wasn't apparating. Instant transmission, you called—"

"Sirius, you have to leave," Harry said, cutting him off and pushing him toward the hippogriff. "The dementors will be here any minute!"

Sirius made a bow to Buckbeak, who sank into his own. "Thanks, Harry. I'll never forget this—"

"Go," Harry said, cutting him off again. Sirius climbed onto the back of Buckbeak.

"We'll see each other again. You truly are your father's son—"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Sirius nudged Buckbeak, who clattered across the tiles and soared into the horizon. The four friends watched as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Harry, we've got ten minutes before Dumbledore locks us in." Hermione said urgently.

"All right. Why don't we take the staircases to the new corridor—"

"Or we could just use that Instant Transit thingy," Ron piped in.

Hermione smiled. "Perhaps we should. It would reduce the risk of being seen. In that case, we could wait here until the ten minutes are past."

"Or maybe wait in the stairwell," Gohan said, pointing at some swooping forms in the distance.

"I agree," Harry nodded quickly. "I've had enough dementors for one night."

Nine minutes later, Hermione turned to the others. "Okay, I can sense Dumbledore. He's alone, just outside the hospital wing. Ron, you're with me. Gohan, you can take Harry."

"Okay!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and teleported just outside the wing.

Dumbledore had his wand stretched out to lock the door when he jumped at their sudden arrival. "Ah, I see you have learned the Instant Transmission technique from your father? Wonderful. Wonderful."

Harry nodded. "We did it."

Dumbledore cocked his head, his eyes twinkling. "You know, Harry, I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about. Aren't you four supposed to be in bed? Madam Pomfrey would have kneasels if she saw you in the corridor. Now in! And pleasant dreams."

The four entered the room and snuck quietly into their beds; Vegeta and Piccolo watched with raised brows but said nothing. The four looked at each other and smiled knowingly. It had been one long, odd day.

* * *

Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey reappeared, looking rather peeved. She gave each of them a sizable chunk of chocolate. When Piccolo opened his mouth to refuse, she thrust the piece into his mouth causing him to sputter and swallow some. Hermione gasped, Gohan stared in horror, and Vegeta grinned evilly as the Namek began to stutter.

"Madam Pomfrey, that was a bad idea, giving Piccolo chocolate," Hermione began.

"Nonsense, dear. Why shouldn't—"

She was interrupted by loud laughter. "Hey! You have a giant white _bat _on your head! Ha ha!" Vegeta cackled as Piccolo pointed at Madam Pomfrey's hat, laughing uninhibited.

"Honestly, Mister Piccolo! You'll wake the entire castle!"

"Let's do that! Let's wake everyone up! Then we'll have a party and eat chocolate all night!" Piccolo smiled happily as though his wildest dreams had come true.

"What is wrong with him?!"

"Chocolate make Nameks dr—" Hermione's voice became muffled as Vegeta's hand clamped her mouth shut.

"You know what, wonderful lady healing person," Vegeta said in a very flattering tone. "If you want to help the Namek, feed him more chocolate." Hermione stared up at Vegeta, who had a very unconvincing look of innocence plastered on his face.

"Yes, more chocolate! That will make me feel _really_ good!" Piccolo said loudly.

Madam Pomfrey blinked stupidly.

Just then, the doors burst open. Dumbledore, Snape, and Fudge entered the wing, Fudge looking completely flustered.

Fudge opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. Piccolo pointed at Dumbledore. "You've got a crooked nose! Ha ha ha!"

"Mister Piccolo! Please—"

"You gave him chocolate, didn't you, Poppy?" Dumbledore said calmly, shooting a twinkling look in a very disappointed Vegeta's direction. Dumbledore pointed his wand into Piccolo's face.

"Uh oh. He's going to 'stick' it to me _now_!" Piccolo laughed.

"Sobrieto," he said calmly. Piccolo's expression of mirth was immediately replaced by horror.

"You're dead meat, Vegeta." Piccolo said quietly, glaring darkly.

"Really? I doubt that, Namek. Why don't you just admit that you like chocolate and be done with it?"

"I'll admit it…as soon as you admit the same about Bulma," Piccolo said shrewdly.

Vegeta glared. "Mind your own business, Namek!"

"I will if _you_ will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both folded their arms and exchanged glares. Fudge stared from one alien to the other, blinking stupidly before collecting himself. Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

"Uh, Harry?" Fudge began hesitantly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…Sirius Black escaped…again."

Harry hitched a look of mild alarm. "Really? That's too bad. I know how badly you wanted the dementors to kiss him."

Fudge stared. "You…didn't have anything to do with his escape, did you?"

Harry glared. "Of course I did. I apparated into his room and collected him, and apparated out," He said sarcastically.

Fudge gasped, pointing at Harry. "So you did—"

Snape sniffed. "Don't be silly, Minister. It's impossible to apparate or disapparate from within Hogwarts…as Miss Know-It-All Granger was about to tell you, no doubt." Hermione closed her mouth. Snape continued. "Potter, that's five points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape shot a shrewd look over at Gohan. He knew about Gohan's technique but said nothing.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you are also aware that under-seventeens are not taught apparation, because underage magic is illegal? Not to mention that I locked the door magically before I left."

Fudge stammered. "O-oh, of course, Dumbledore. I should have guessed…Harry here was just having a joke." But Fudge didn't smile. He scowled as he turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I'm afraid I will have to remove the dementors. I never thought they'd try to kiss a student. We'll have to figure another means for security. Dragons at the front entrance, maybe?"

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore said happily. He and Fudge strode from the wing.

Snape turned on them. "You helped Black escape," he said quietly. It wasn't a question.

Harry smiled, feeling in a funny mood. "Now whatever gave you _that _impression, Professor?" He winked and pulled his covers over his head.

Snape stared at him in shock. He recomposed himself. "Potter, if you ever wink at me again—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…fifty points from Gryffindor. Good night, Professor."

The room echoed with a loud grumble. "I'm hungry, whoa!" Gohan said as he grabbed his stomach. Snape shook his head with a tiny smile and conjured a plate of sandwiches and a flask of Pumpkin juice.

Ron scrambled from his bed and joined the half Saiyan. Snape turned and walked from the scene, shaking his head in amusement. It had been one long, _odd_ day.


	15. Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Interesting**

* * *

The next morning, Gohan, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and strangely enough, Videl sat near the lake, absently watching as the squid bathed its tentakles in the sunlight. The castle was practically deserted, everyone having taken off to another trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione sat with Videl, chatting away happily about her plans for the summer.

Videl nodded with a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong, Videl? Are you sick?" Gohan asked.

"No. I'm happy that Hermione has such wonderful plans…honest I am. But, I'm going to be stuck at home with dad. He's going to be a nightmare! All those jocks and bimbos…I reckon I'll never get used to it."

"I have an idea, Videl!" Hermione said suddenly. "Why don't you spend the summer with me? It'll be loads of fun! My parents are planning to go to Capsule Corporation for vacation this summer. Maybe we'll even watch the World Cup this summer."

"I don't know. I'd feel like I was imposing—"

"Oh, don't be silly, Videl. Besides, I hear you love to fight. We can swap some techniques."

Videl brightened. "Really? That would be awesome! Let me go and owl my Dad right now!" Videl sprinted away toward the Owlry.

"Gosh," Gohan said as he watched the retreating form. "She's stronger that her father…almost twice as much. I wonder what he thinks about that."

Hermione smirked. "I seriously doubt he knows, or cares. He's about to lose something special, and he's not even aware of it." She winced, once again painfully reminded of her own situation.

Ron snorted. "What's so special about Videl? I don't usually consider 'annoying' as all too special."

She scowled at him. "Hmph, if you don't know, then there's no point in telling you. I swear, Ronald, you're so _obnoxious _sometimes."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but found himself overshadowed by a large mass.

"Hello, Hagrid," Hermione said absently, without turning around.

"Blimey, Hermione, how'd yeh know it was me? Lil' bit o' Gohan must be rubbing off on yeh."

"You look happy," Gohan said with a knowing smile.

"I know I shouldn't be, with Black escaping and all. But you'll never guess…Buckbeak escaped!" Hagrid said as if he was revealing some shocking news.

Harry hitched a surprised, happy look. "Really? That's awesome, Hagrid!"

"Yeah, bin celebratin' the entire night away. I asked Lupin if he saw him—"

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry spluttered. "What? Why would Lupin have seen him?" He said uncomfortably.

"Oh, didn't yeh know? Professor Snape told the Slytherins that Lupin became a werewolf last night. He's packing right now—"

Harry and the others leapt to their feet. "He's leaving? Now?"

"He resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Said he couldn't risk it happening again. Danger to the students and all."

Harry turned to his friends. "I'm going."

Hermione shook her head. "We can't do anything, harry. Lupin's already resigned."

"I'm going anyways. I have to see him."

Gohan nodded. "I'm going, too."

"We'll meet up back here."

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I need to owl Mum and Dad, tell them we'll be having company this summer." She placed her fingers to her forehead, but changing her mind, she trotted toward the Owlry.

...

Harry and Gohan approached the office. The door was open. Lupin smiled as he saw them.

"I saw you coming." He pointed at the map.

"We just saw Hagrid. He said you resigned—" Harry began.

"Ah, yes, well I'm afraid that's true. You see, even though Professor Dumbledore conviced Fudge that I was trying to save your lives, the fact remains that the parents won't want a werewolf teaching their children."

"It's Snape's fault. He's the one who told—" Harry said bitterly.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Well, it doesn't matter now. The deed is done, and I am indebted to Professor Snape. He's had plenty of opportunity to poison me this year. He has a point, you know. I could have bitten any of you. I hear you saved a lot of lives last night Harry…and you too, Gohan."

Harry arched a brow. "How do you know I did anything? Gohan was seen fighting the ape monster—"

"Yes. Incredibly ironic, isn't it?" Lupin said mildly. "Your tail is missing, Gohan."

Gohan blushed and chuckled. "Yeah. I know. It'll grow back though."

"Yes. Well, anyways, we both know it was your patronus that chased away the dementors. Tell me about it."

Harry did.

"I see. Yes, that's the reason we called James Prongs. He always took the form of a stag. Like father, like son." He reached for the map. "Here, as I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever in returning this to you."

As Harry and Lupin continued to speak, Gohan turned his attention toward the door. He sensed Dumbledore's approach.

"Dumbledore is coming," he said quietly.

Dumbledore appeared. "Your carriage is at the gates, Remus."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Well, goodbye, boys. We'll be seeing each other again. It's been a real honor teaching you. Headmaster, there's no point in seeing me to the gates." Lupin left.

Harry sank into the nearest chair. Gohan could tell he was disappointed. Harry sighed angrily. "None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped."

Dumbledore strode toward them. "Didn't make any difference? It made all the difference in the world! You saved a innocent man from a terrible fate. I am proud of both of you."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped up. "Sir! I just remembered! I was doing my Divination exam, and Trelawney went all funny. She…I think she predicted this!"

"Indeed?"

"She said that Voldemort's servant was going to set out to rejoin him…before midnight. She said the servant would help him regain his power. And then…she became normal again and didn't seem to remember a word she said."

Gohan blinked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. That brings her total prophecy number up to two. I'll have to remember to offer her a raise."

Harry stared in horror. "But, sir, I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing Pettigrew. What if it's my fault if Voldemort returns to power?"

"No, Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "Hasn't your experience with the time turner taught you anything? Time is so complex, so diverse, so complicated. I believe Mister Son here can vouch for that, considering his past experiences—" he trailed off nodding at Gohan.

Gohan gasped. "Trunks!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. Unfortunately , the Future Trunks from the other timeline didn't possess the magical capacity required to travel back to his own timeline. The rules of time is complex and often unwieldly. Often, the consequences of our actions are so complicated in themselves that predicting the future is a very tricky business indeed. Professor Trelawney is living proof of that. You did a very noble thing, saving Pettigrew's life."

"But if I cause Voldemort to return—"

Dumbledore smiled. "Let me explain."

* * *

Hermione frowned as she followed Lupin's exit with her ki sense. She frowned. If only she could do something for him. She gasped suddenly...

"Excuse me, Videl!" She exclaimed and raced outside the Owlry. She touched her fingers to her forehead and vanished.

She reappeared inside the carriage. Lupin shouted and jumped away. "Hermione…how?!"

"Oh, something Gohan taught me, sort of. Listen, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"I don't know. What kind of favor?"

Hermione smiled. "Could you go to Capsule Corporation next week? I have a theory I'd like to test. I'd be willing to pay you for your assistance."

"Capsule Corperation? That's in West City, isn't it?"

"Yes. Can you come?"

"Well, I suppose I should. I have nothing better to do, seeing as I just lost my job."

"Great, thanks! Now I need to find Vegeta!" She placed her fingers to her head and vanished.

"That's a handy trick," Lupin said aloud to himself.

* * *

Gohan frowned. "So you think that Pettigrew is bonded to Harry because Harry saved his life."

"I believe so."

"I don't want it!" Harry said angrily. "He killed my parents!"

"Ah, I'm afraid there are some powers that are stronger than magic, hate, or even death. You're a living testimony to that, Harry. Perhaps in time, you will find yourself glad that you saved him."

Harry glared and opened his mouth, but Dumbledore continued.

"You father would have done the same—"

As Dumbledore began to speak about Harry's father, Gohan quietly excused himself. He didn't want to invade Harry's privacy.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" Hermione called.

Vegeta jumped back in shock. "Hmph! Now it makes sense. That's why Gohan's and your ki has been hopping all over the place. Somehow you've learned Kakarot's trick."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Really? I doubt it, but what is it?"

"Can you talk to me about blutz waves?"

Vegeta smirked. "You're more like that blue-haired harpy than I ever imagined. No wonder Kakarot's spawn has a crush on you."

Hermione blushed. "Yes…er, well, could you?"

"You may want to get a notepad. Blutz waves is a long chapter in Saiyan history," Vegeta said, grinning proudly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Vegeta!" She vanished.

* * *

The entire school chattered about the escapes of Sirius and Buckbeak. Strangely, no one pieced the two incidences together, except the ones who had been there that night.

Draco Malfoy was muttering darkly about Hagrid, seething that the gamekeeper had somehow managed to trick them. When he wasn't doing that, he was silently scowling at Hermione. Harry nudged her. "It's not good that Malfoy saw …you know, whatever you did in front of him," he whispered.

She nodded. "I'll explain that once we're somewhere out of ear shot."

Harry cast a glance toward Snape. Snape smirked at him. Harry looked away. _Well, I guess that answers that question._

The results of the exams came out. Gohan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all passed their exams. Percy sat smugly with the results of his NEWTs, Fred and George managed to scrape a few OWLs, and the Grand Hall was decorated in Red and Gold, as Gryffindor had one the House Cup for the third consecutive time. Harry's mood lifted for the first time in a week. He, Gohan, Hermione, Ron, and Videl exchanged pleasantries during the loud feast.

On the train trip home, Hermione told them everything she knew about herself, Videl included.

"So you can transform, like Gohan? Wow, I'd like to see it! Go on!" Ron said enthusiatically.

Hermione shook her head. "It's too risky. Malfoy's already suspicious," she changed the subject. "I've decided to drop Muggle Studies, next year. How about you, Gohan?"

"I guess I could since I live with my mom, but we're pretty isolated in Paozu. I found everything in the class pretty useful."

"You could always just buy the books and study it on your own, or ask one of us," she said.

Gohan nodded. "That's true. I'll do it then!"

"Then we'll have a normal schedule and not need the time turner. I turned it in."

Videl smiled secretly to herself. Dumbledore had said she was getting it during the start of fourth year. She looked out the window and suddenly gasped. "Oh, look at that cute little owl!"

The others turned to take a look. Sure enough, a tiny, palm sized owl was flpping excitedly outside the window. It was carrying a letter way bigger then it. Harry pulled the window down and snatched it inside.

"Blimey, it feels like a Snitch with fur," he said as he removed the letter. As Harry opeded the letter, the tiny owl hopped, flew, and hooted excitedly around the compartment, evidently pleased with itself. Ron snatched from the air when he saw Crookshanks eyeing it.

Videl looked around at them, completely confused as the four huddled the letter. Hermione spoke suddenly. "Ha! I told you it came from him!" She said victoriously.

"But it wasn't jinxed, was it? Ouch!" Ron said as the owl nipped him.

"Well, I already knew that, Ron," she said carelessly.

"Oh," Ron said, blinking in confusion.

Harry waved a parchment happily. "This'll be good enough for Dumbledore…hang on, there's a post script…"

Videl looked from one to the other in interest. _I wonder who the letter's from._

Ron looked at the creature in his hand. "Keep him?" Suddenly, he held him out to Crookshanks to sniff. "What do you think? Definitely an owl?"

The cat purred.

Ron smiled happily. "That's good enough for me! Yes! I have an owl!"

Harry read the letter over and over, silently, all the way to King's Cross. The other four chatted cheerfully, discussing their plans for the summer. All of the families were waiting on the other side of the barrier. The Dursleys stood away from the rest, shooting awkward glances.

Dudley Dursley gasped, moving forward and pointing suddenly with his hammy hand. "Bloody hell! It's Hercule Satan's daughter!"

"Huh?" Videl said, turning her head. "Oh," She said flatly, grimacing. Muggles still believed her father defeated Cell.

Harry grinned and hugged her around the shoulders. "That's right, Duddy. Want an autograph?"

Dudley blinked stupidly. Videl looked over at Harry in confusion, until she saw a most Fred Weasley-ish grin on his face. She smiled, shaking her head.

Ron laughed. "Hey, I'll call you about the World Cup!" he called as the Weasleys strode away.

Harry grinned wider and pulled Hermione toward him. "Maybe you can talk Lady Hermione into a signature as well. She's royalty," he said innocently.

"Harry!" she said reproachfully. "What's gotten _into_ you?"

Harry laughed in mischief. Gohan giggled at his friend. Dudley was still staring at Videl.

Forcing his greedy eye from Videl, Vernon Dursley pointed at the envelope in Harry's hand. "What's that, boy? That better not be another permission form from that ruddy—"

"It isn't. It's a letter form my godfather," Harry said in a continued voice of innocence.

"You don't have a godfather," Vernon said anxoisly.

"But I do. He was my mum and dad's best friend…a convicted murderer…but he escaped from Azkaban…you remember, the one on Muggle news?"

Videl jumped in alarm. "Huh?!"

Hermione nudged her. "Shh. I'll tell you later."

Vernon eyes widened with incresing horror as Harry continued, unconcerned. "He's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me though…keep up with me…make sure I'm happy…" he trailed off and winked at Gohan and Hermion before stroding past the Dursleys with a huge grin plastered on his face. Vernon and Petunia Dursley dragged a dazed-looking, Videl-gazing Dudley behind them as they fought to catch up with their blasted weirdo nephew.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, I think this is going to be a rather _interesting _summer."


	16. End of Story Closing Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Closing Arguments**

* * *

Thank you for reading my Harry Potter DBZ crossover story. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'd like to personally thank **J K Rowling** and **Akira Toriyama** for creating the awesome worlds that I play in. I'd also like to make some honorable mentions of:

**King of Soda**, for the awesome ideas, suggestions, and reviews.

**otogii**, for the excellent reviews, advice, and critiques.

**Knight25** for the constant encouragement.

**not for lack of trying, **for the ideas and encouragement.

**King of Soda, otogii, Knight25, Lyrical Hurricane, Oneblackened, Prats 'R' Us, tornadoblake2009, StephenG, Moon Spirit, and benji06**…for reviewing me throughout my endeavor.

If you have any suggestions, idea, titles, names, please PM me. Please be courteous. I like being criticized healthily but prefer to keep name calling and slights on character to a minimum…as I require the same civil behavior from myself.

Thanks again, and stay tuned to my profile for my upcoming sequel.

* * *

_**Wizards, Aliens, and the Goblet of Fire**_

Gohan and his friends start a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But new surprises await and new threats emerge as alliances are questioned and romance blossoms. Who will survive? Who won't? Find out this and more in _**Wizards, Aliens, and the Goblet of Fire**_!


End file.
